NOBODY KNOW
by Aoi rin
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang penyanyi terkenal sekaligus penerus utama keluarga Cho dijodohkan dengan Sungmin,Seorang yeoja manja,hobi shopping/tapi benarkah Sungmin seperti yang dibicarak orang lain?Atau ada maksud lain dari sikap yeoja cantik itu?/you know,don't judge a girl by her cover/...
1. Chapter 1 prolog

**Tittle:Nobody know**

**Genre :Romance,Hurt/comfort/Crime and mystery  
**

**warning :GS/Maybe typo and alur tak menentu.**

**Main cast:Lee Sungmin n Cho Kyuhyun**

**disclaimer:Saya hanya meminjam nama artis kpop untuk kepentingan cerita**

**please no bashing and plagiat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeoja itu duduk dengan angkuhnya,di sebuah sofa memanjang berwarna soft pink.

Disekelilinya terdapat benyak pelayan yang siap menanti perintah sang nona muda,penerus keluarga lee tersebut.

Tepat di sisi kirinya,berdiri seorang yeoja dengan perawakan yang hampir sama dengan sang nona dengan sigap menyuapi buah apel yang telah dipotong kecil terlebih dahulu pada nona Lee.

Kim Ryeowook,sang abdi setia nona muda Lee juga kaki tangannya tak pernah mengeluh maupun menggrutu dengan sikap manja yang kelewat dari nona mudanya.

"YA!Apa yang kau lakukan pada kuku-kukuku hah!Aish ..jinja,kau membuatnya seperti kuku monster,sialan!".Sebuah nada yang terjelas menyeratkan kemarahan,menggema di kamar bernuansa pink yang luas nan mewah.

"Mianhaminda nona..mianhaminda"Suara sang pelayan membungkukan badan berkali-kali pada sang nona memohon ampun.

sayang,hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh.

semua orang juga tahu,siapa yang membuat sang penerus dari keluarga konglemerat dan berkuasa itu marah ia tidak akan selamat.

"KAU!"Dia berdiri dari singgahsananya dengan amarah yang begitu jelas terlukis di raut wajah cantik dan menawan itu.

Para pelayan disekitarnya dengan sigap menundukan kepala dan dalam hati berdoa agar sang nona muda tidak melampiaskan kemarahannya pada salah satu diantara mereka.

PLAK

Suara tamparan itu jelas terdengar di kamar saang penerus utama yang juga berfrofesi sebagai nail art itu tersungkur begitu saja dilantai dengan pipi kirinya yang terlihat kemerahan akibat tamparan dari sang majikan.

"Apa kau sengaja hah!kau mau membuatku terlihat buruk dihadapan cho itu!"Pelayan tersebut bersujud sembari menangis tertahan dan melafalkan kata-kata maafnya.

"Ti..tidak nona..sungguh saya tidak bermaksud..hiks..begitu..ampuni saya nona hiks.."Ucapan yang begitu penuh rasa takut dan cemas dari si pelayan tidak ia hiraukan.

Nona muda Lee dengan angkuhnya berjalan melewati si pelayan yang menangis dilantai dingin kamarnya,diikuti sang abdi setia,Kim Ryeowook.

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar.

Tap...langkahnya terhenti sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar.

tubuh ramping nan mungil itu berbalik dengan anggunnya,dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang..katakanlah sudah biasa terdengar oleh telinga para pelayan dirumah megah itu.

"Kemasi barangmu dan pergi dari hadapanku"Kata yang sungguh sangup menohok hati siapapun itu menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Tidak ada bantahan ataupun grutuan maupun pembelaan dari pelayan lainnya.

Oh..mereka sepertinya cukup tau diri dan masih sayang dengan pekerjaannya.

1###3

"Apa kau tidak bosan memecat pelayan-pelayan itu tiap harinya, Sungmin eooni?"Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan abdi setia dari sang nona muda dengan berani mempertanyakan kelakuan sang majikan.

Lee Sungmin,yang merupakan putri tertua keluarga besar Lee hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar perkataan dari yeoja di sampingnya.

"Hhh..aku sungguh kasihan pada pelayan itu"Ryeowook menghela ia tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan sang majikan.

Demi apapun,kau tahu?Lee Sungmin bahkan bisa memecat dua sampai tiga orang pelayan setiap harinya dan semua itu hanya karena mereka melakukan kesalah kecil!

"Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan mereka.

Yang harus kau pedulikan adalah,bagai mana agar kuku ini dapat terlihat cantik dan bukannya mengerikan seperti ini."Sungmin memeperlihatkan kuku-kuku jarinya kehadapan Ryeowook dengan muka cemberut yang mungkin bagi para namja diluar sana terlihat sangat cute.

Ryeowook bersumpah...bahwa apa yang dilihatnya pada kuku-kuku cantik Lee Sungmin sangat lah sempurna tanpa cacat ..mungkin hanya sedikit cat kuku yang keluar dari batasnya dan menodai kulit halus ..hanya sedikit,dan sedikit itu seperti halnya sebuah titik kecil.

" jinja!"Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar peristirahatannya yang terdapat di lantai tiga,Sungmin terus menggrutu dan menyumpahi pelayan yang telah membuat moodnya buruk pagi ini.

Sedang Ryeowook,dirinya seakan menulikan pendengarannya dari grutuan-grutuan Sungmin.

terlalu sering dan bosan ia mendengar hal seperti itu.

1###3

"menurutmu aku harus pakai gaun berwarna pink atau biru?"Sungmin memperlihatkan dua gaun yang sedang dipegangnya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya ...ini sudah kali ke dua puluh enam Sungmin menanyakan pertanyaan sama padanya dan tidak ada sekalipun pendapat Ryeowook yang ia tanggapi.

"Biru"Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Biru?no..no..aku lebih suka yang berwarna pink"Sungmin melemparkan kesembarang tempat gaun birunya dan kemudian memeluk erat gaun biru itu.

Tapi detik berikutnya,ia kembali mengambil dua gaun lain dari lemarinya dan bertanya kembali pada Ryeowook.

"Oh..demi Tuhan,Eonni,Kau tidak punya banyak waktu lagi,Ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam kau memilih gaun dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang cocok?aigo..aigo apa kau tidak lelah!"

Ryeowook menatap memelas pada majikan yang menggapnya tangan kanan juga yeodongsaeng.

Berharap mau mengasihininya dan berhenti mengacak-ngacak lemari pakaian dan membuat kamar peristirahtan keduanya bagai lautan gaun-gaun mewah.

Bukan apa-apa,hanya saja ia kasihan pada para pelayan yang nanti harus membereskan kamar tersebut.

Pasti butuh waktu lama membuat kamar peristirahan sang nona muda kembali seperti semula.

Sungmin menghela napas dan akhirnya mengambil satu gaun terusan berwarna putih gading dengan lengan panjang yang dihiasi pita serta mutiara disekitar dadanya.

Dengan malas-malasan,Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruang ganti dikamar itu.

"Aigo...bukankah itu gaun pertama yang tadi ia tanyakan padaku!Aishh..kenapa tidak sedari awal memilih gaun itu!"Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap dadanya saat melihat tingkah Sungmin itu.

Tiga jam penuh dihabiskan untuk memilih gaun,melempar-lemparkan gaun itu dari tempatnya,menggerutu dan mengomentari gaun yang ia ambil lalu kembali melemparnya saat dirasa gaun itu tidak cocok.

Dan pada akhirnya...Lee Sungmin memutuskan untuk menggunakan gaun pertama yang tadi ia perlihatkan pada Ryeowook!Hell,siapapun pasti akan dibuat kesal dengan kelakuannya itu.

Kim Ryeowook mengelus-ngelus dadanya sembari bergumam pelan.

"Sabar wookie,sabar..sabar"

1###3

Malam ini memang malam penting,bukan hanya untuk Lee Sungmin namun juga bagi keberlangsungan dua keluarga besar di Korea selatan itu.

Sebuah pertemuan dengan maksud menjodohkan para penerus dua keluarga,Lee dan Cho.

Dan hal ini pula yang membuat Lee Sungmin uring-uringan tidak jelas.

Bukan apa-apa,hanya saja perjodohan ini seperti halnya jalan menuju neraka bagi ia.

Yang benar saja,di jodohkan dengan keluarga Cho yang notabennya adalah saingan bisnis mereka!Oh jangan lupakan pihak pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya ternyata dua tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin!Wth...

Ingin rasanya sungmin menjahit mulut kedua orang tuanya,saat mereka mengatakan akan menjodohkan dirinya dengan sang anak bungsu keluarga Cho.

Cho Kyuhyun,namanya.

Meski begitu ia tidak berani membantah apalagi menolak terang-terangan dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Bisa dipotong uang bulanan untuk shoping,bila sampai itu ia lakukan.

Ah..sepertinya Lee sungmin masih waras.

Hmm...atau mungkin tidak.

Yang benar saja,ia Lebih memilih dijodohkan hanya karena takut uang bulanannya dipotong?

Yeoja lain mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk tidak diberi uang bulanan oleh orang tuanya daripada harus dijodohkan dengan seorang yang belum ia kenal.

Tapi Lee Sungmin justru sebaliknya.-_-"

Dia lebih memilih dijodohkan dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang terpaut dua tahun dibawahnya hanya agar masih bisa shoping ke Paris,Milan,London dan kota-kota mode lainnya.

Gilakah lee Sungmin?Ne,yeoja ini memang gila,gila karena hobi berbelanjanya ..tidaklah heran Lee Sungmin dijuluki Paris hiltonnya Korea.

Yah,setidaknya begitulah pemikiran orang lain mengenai Lee Sungmin.

Lalu apakah ketrangan diatas itu memang benar?atau ada maksud lain,Sungmin menerima perjodohannya dengan Kyuhyun?

Ah..apakah karena Kyuhyun itu tampan?

Dilihat dari foto yang eommanya berikan,Sungmin akui Kyuhyun memang tampan.

Apakah karena dia seorang penyanyi skaligus penerus keluarga Cho ?

Sungmin memang tahu Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal dan memiliki suara indah sebening lautan biru.

So..dua hal itu adalah point besar yang dimiliki seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk dapat memikat para yeoja.

Sayangnya bukan karena dua point itu Sungmin menerima perjodohannya.

Cho Kyuhyun,namja itu memiliki point yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dua point diatas.

Dan beruntungnya Sungmin karena mengetahui point utama yang dimiliki Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia bisa pastikan,yeoja di luar sana tidak akan tahu dan peduli mengenai point penting yang dimiliki namja itu.

Tapi Lee Sungmin,dirinya justru tahu dan peduli.

Point satu ini adalah alasan kuat mengapa ia memilih dan menerima perjodohan bodoh ini.

Suatu hal yang penting untuk keberlangsungan hidup juga karirnya.

Dan Sungmin pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui hal tersebut,bahkan Kyuhyunpun tidak akan tahu.

Mereka hanya perlu tahu,Sungmin menerima perjodohan ini karena Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja kaya dan tampan,berasal dari keluarga terpandang seperti dirinya dan merupakan idola yang digilai para yeoja.

yah..cukup seperti itu.

Membuat dirinya tampak seperti yeoja penggila harta yang mengincar namja tampan dan kaya.

Biarlah ia terlihat seperti yeoja manja dan centil penggila shoping yang selalau menghambur-hamburkan uang jutaan dolar perminggunya.

biarlah mereka menilainya sebagi yeoja pemarah dan bodoh yang kerjaannya hanya memecat para pelayan.

Bagi Sungmin itu bukan masalah.

justru dengan begitu ia lebih mudah untuk mencapai tujuannya.

1###3

Suasana di restoran mewah bergaya era victorian itu benar-benar nampak jelas dan menambah nilai plus bagi restoran tersebut.

Bukan hanya hidangan menggugah selera yang dapat disajikan restoran ini,tersedia pula alunan orkestra yang melantunkan melodi merdu di telinga para pengunjung.

Suasana romantis begitu kental dan melekat erat di sini.

Ah..benar-benar cocok bukan untuk para pasangan kekasih menghabiskan kencan malam mereka.

Dan di tempat ini pula,dua keluarga besar yang dahulunya merupakan musuh bebuyutan dalam dunia bisnis berkumpul saling melemparkan senyum ramah dan kata-kata pujian.

Keluarga lee dan Cho yang memang telah membuat janji untuk bertemu di restoran elegan ini .

Mereka terlihat seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu,bukannya musuh yang biasanya selalu melemparkan tatapan tajam dan kata-kata sinis.

Hanya saja tidak atau belum semua orang,lebih tepatnya seorang yeoja terlihat dalam pertemuan penting antara keluarga besar ini.

Sesekali Nyonya Lee melirik pada jam tangan mewah yang baru dibelinya dua hari lalu dari Swiss dengan gusar.

anak itu,kenapa belum datang juga?aigo...apa dia mau membuatku malu dihadapan para Cho ini?batin nyonya Lee dalam hati.

Wanita berusia empat puluh tahun ini bersumpah,bila Sungmin melarikan diri dari perjodahan,maka...siap-siap saja, seluruh koleksi busana prada,Armani,Chanel dan sebangsangsanya akan ia bakar habis tanpa sisa!

Tap...tap...

suara langkah yang berirama itu terdengar samar-samar,Seorang yeoja dengan gaun terusan berwarna putih gading yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh centi di atas lutut tampak menuju sebuah meja besar di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Senyum manis yang mampu memikat para namja,terlukiskan dengan indah di wajah cantiknya.

''annyeong,mianhamida saya sedikit terlambat"

Sebuah suara merdu terdengar jelas di telinga lima orang yang tengah duduk santai.

Mereka menghentikan obrolannya dan melihat pada seorang yang baru saja mengucapkan salam.

Nyonya Lee tampak menghembuskan napas lega,melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri.

"Chagiya kenapa kau baru datang hm?"

"Mianhae eomma,tadi dijalan sedikit macet"Lee Sungmin,Yeoja itu setelah mengatakan alasan keterlambatannya segera saja duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

tempat duduknya tepat berhadapan dengan namja yang mungkin akan menjadi tunangannya ,atau mungkin suaminya.

membayangkannya saja dirinya langsung merinding.

Namun senyum manis itu masih berusaha ia pertahankan.

oooh lee Sungmin seharusnya kau menjadi seorang aktor saja!

1###3

Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada namja itu.

Kyuhyun menyambut baik uluran tangan Sungmin dan juga mengulas senyum menawan yang Sungmin akui menambah nilai plus untuk Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin imnida"Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Senang dapat berkenalan denganmu Sungmin noona"Jabatan tangan itu masih tertahan,bahkan setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri.

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun menatap intens yeoja dihadapannya.

Sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti dirinya saat melihat yeoja dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya begitu terpesona pada seorang yeoja seperti Sungmin.

Yah..sedikit banyak Kyuhyun mengetahui seperti apa Sungmin.

Yeoja manja,Shopaholic akut dan hobi memecat pelayannya ,

Anehnya meskipun tahu seperti apa Sungmin,namun ia tetap menerima perjodohan ini!

Bahkan semalam dirinya tidak dapat tidur karena memikirkan makan malam antara keluarganya dengan keluarga Lee.

Sepertinya pesona seorang Lee Sungmin benar-benar kuat ne.

1###3

Sungmin yang merasa risih karena Kyuhyun tidak juga melepas jabat tangannya dengan halus berusaha melepasnya sendiri.

"Ehm..Kyuhyun,bisa kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu"Sungmin berucap pelan malu-malu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sontak saja langsung melepas gengagaman tangannyaa.

para orang tua yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah anak-anaknya hanya tersenyum geli.

'Masih malu-malu rupanya'Pikir mereka kompak.

'Oh..Lee Sungmin pabboya,kenapa kau mau-mau saja menerima perjodohan konyol ini!Seharusnya kau kabur saja keparis dan menikmati liburanmu di sana'

Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum miris dalam hati.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

apakah yang Sungmin maksud dengan point utama dan alasannya menerima perjodohan itu?

Bgaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua?

dan benarkah Sungmin seperti apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun dan juga orang lain?


	2. Chapter 2(first date)

**Sungmin side**

Sungmin Menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada tempat tidur king size yang didesain seperti halnya tempat tidur para putri kerajaan.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang kini tepat menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Ia memeijit pelan tulang hidungnya yang entah kenapa terasa pegal.

"Eonni,gwaenchana yo?"Kim Ryeowook menghampiri tubuh Sungmin.

Merasa cemas dirinya pada sang majikan sekaligus seorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakanya.

Yeah...setelah makan malam tadi,Sungmin langsung berlari kekamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

sepertinya moodnya benar-benar buruk setelah bertemu namja bernama Kyuhyun yang kini resmi menjadi kekasih sekaligus tunangannya.

"Ne,gwaenchana wookie"Sungmin menjawab dengan pasti.

"Kau pergilah istirahat,ini sudah malam"Ryeowook menganggukan dirinya dan membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamar pribadi Sungmin.

Perlahan,setelah Ryeowook pergi,Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju rak buku.

Mata foxynya dengan teliti mencari sesuatu di lemari rak yang berisi penuh dengan buku.

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencari,karena ia ingat betul dimana file dokument itu disimpan diantara ratusan buku yang berjejer rapi dlam rak

Sret

Ia mengambil sebuah dokument dengan map biru tua dan kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa pink favoritnya sembari membaca isi dokument tersebut.

Srek..halaman pertama itu memperlihatkan foto seorang namja,yang ia yakini betul baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu disebuah restoran.

Sungmin membuka lembar berikutnya yang ternyata merupakan biografi dari si namja tersebut.

Name:Cho Kyuhyun

Date of birth:3/2/1988

Age:22 TH

Height :179 cm

Weight:68 kg

Blood type:A

Sibling:older sister(cho ara)

Hoby:Singging and listening song

Currently a student at Kyunghee University ,Post Modern Music major

"Aigo..kalau yang seperti ini sih semua orang juga tahu"Sungmin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membaca profile Kyuhyun.

"So,what the next page"Dirinya bergumam sendiri sembari membuka lembaran berikutnya.

"Schedule?"

Yah..lembaran ketiga dalam dokument tersebut merupakan jadwal Kyuhyun selama satu bulan penuh.

"Aigo..apa aku juga harus mengikutinya kemanapun?"Senyuman sinis itu tersungging di wajahnya.

Sepertinya dirinya harus bekerja keras selama sebulan ini.

"Bukankah sekarang aku ini kekasihnya?Seharusnya tidak ada masalahkan bila aku berada disekitarnya."Dirinya bermonolog sendiri namum beberapa detik setelah kata itu terucap Sungmin serasa di hantam batu puluhan kilo gram.

"Aku kekasihnya!OMG.. tunangannya lalu menjadi istrinya!KYAA AKU BISA GILAA!"

Dengan brutal Sungmin mengacak-ngcak rambutnya mengusap wajah cantiknya kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sialan..kalau bukan karena pekerjaan ini tidak akan sudi aku menerima perjodohan konyol ini!"

1###3

**Kyuhyun side**

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Namun entah kenapa telinganya terasa berdengung.

Ah..mungkin akibat jeritan para fans gilanya-piki Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter tht"Seorang namja yang merupakan manajernya mengangkat alis heran saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Telingamu bermasalah Kyu?Oh..no..jangan katakan kau mulai mengalami gangguan pendengaran!Kau tidak tulikan Kyu!"Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada manajer yang sepertinya jauh lebih tua dari pada dia.

"Yak!Hyung siapa yang tuli! ck... telingaku hanya terasa berdengung karena jeritan para yeoja itu"Kyuhyun merenggut kesal sedang sang manajer yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongwon atau lebih akrab dipanggi Yesung terkekeh geli.

"Ha ha,mian,aku kan hanya bercanda saeng"Yesung mengacak-ngcak rambut caramel Kyuhyun dengan wajah geli ,sedang Kyuhyun sendiri yang rambutnya menjadi korban keganasan Yesung mendelik marah.

"Ya..Ya!apa yang kau lakukan hyung. Aishh kau merusak tatanan rambutku."

"Aigo..Kyu kau ini sensitive sekali sih..oh ya bagai mana dengan makan malam kemarin?"Seketika wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya seperti evil berubah bak malaikat dengan senyum lima jari yang entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun miliki.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun,namun kemudian ia mengerti dan tertawa tepatnya menertawai Kyuhyun.

"HA HA HA..Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hari ini akan mu pasti akan menangis darah bila tahu idolanya sudah memiliki dambaan hati."

"Ck..Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, BIG HEAD!"

sudah pasti Kyuhyun kesal dengan olokan Yesung

.Tapi walau begitu ia sama sekali tidak memungkiri apa yang dikatakan yesung.

1###3

In KBS

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai menyanyikan satu lagu dari single terbarunya.

Saat dirinya berjalan menuju ruang ganti,langkah kaki namja itu berhenti seakan waktupun ikut berhenti.

Pandangannya kini terjerat pada satu objek yang sejak beberapa hari lalu selalu berada dalam pikirannya.

"Sungmin noona?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil itu tersenyum teramat sangat manis pada menghampiri Kyuhyun dan..hup.

Tangan itu kini bergelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Noona..a..apa yang kau lakukan?"Sungmin tertawa geli saat mendengar kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Owh sepertinya namja itu benar-benar gugup.

"Tentu saja memeluk lenganmu ..Kyunie aku tidak menyangka tunanganku ini keren sekali hm.."

Lee Sungmin,apa sekarang kau mencoba untuk menggoda heo?ck ck.

"N..noona.."oh,demi tuhan Kyuhyun rasanya ingin sekali terjun ke jurang tak berdasar!

manamungkin dirinya yang sudah ahli dan sering bermain (you know what i mean?) dengan wanita sekarang justru nervouse dan parahnya wajah tampan dan selalau terlihat cool itu kini berwarna merah bak kepiting rebus, apa lagi saat Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Setelah ini apa kau masih ada schudel Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalnya.

" Ani..jadwalku kosong untuk dua jam kedepan ?"

"Ah..good timing!"Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin kita makan siang bersama otte?"

"Ne.."

Jawaban yang terlalu singkat,dan Sungmin tidak tidak suka dan benci bila ada seorang yang bersikap dingin padanya termasuk dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang irit bicara.

Hhh..Lee Sungmin,kalau saja kau tahu kini namja yang tengah bersamamu sedang menahan ledakan hebat dari jantungnya dan benar-benar gugup setengah mati.

"Ck..Kyu,kau tahu aku paling tidak suka saat ada orang lain mengacuhkanku atau bersikap dingin padaku"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat Sungmin juga menghentikan langhaknya(Ingat sungmin masih memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun)

"Aku tidak-"  
"Kau tidak bermaksud?tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau tidak suka denganku."

Seharusnya perkataan itu kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin memperlihatkan raut wajah yang terlihat sendu dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ukh..rasanya dirinya sendiri ingin muntah bila membayangkan bagaimana raut wajahnya kini.

"Aniyio..tidak..aku sama sekali tidak membencimu..sungguh,percaya padaku"

"Jinja!"

Lihat..baru beberapa detik yang lalu kau memasang raut wajah menyedihkan dan sekarang...binar kebahagian dengan senyum mengembang terpatri sempurna.

"Ne..aku..me..mengatakan yang sebenarnya noona"

Grep

Pelukan erat bahkan terlalu erat itu sukses membuat sang idol Cho Kyuhyun speechless.

"Aku senang ,sekarang ayo kita pergi makan siang,

aku tahu restoran yang enak didekat sini"

Keduanya meninggalkan stasiun gedung KBS dengan bergandengan tangan,meninggalkan seorang Kim yesung yang kini tengah menatap aneh pada pasangan baru itu.

"Aigo..Kyu sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah jatuh pada yeoja itu"

"hhh aku tidak habis pikir,bagaimana bisa dia menyukai yeoja kelewat manja seperti Lee Sungmin?"

Yesung tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun,karena selama ini yang dia tahu,Kyuhyun bukan tipe namja yang akan menyukai yeoja manja juga kekanakan seperti Lee Sungmin.

Sepertinya Kim Yesung melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Hm..bukankah cinta itu datang tanpa alasan dan syarat?

Seperti halnya Kyuhyun

mencintai Lee Sungmin dan itu semua tanpa alasan maupun syarat apapun.

Hanya mencintainya.

1###3

"Otte?"

Sungmin kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun nasi goreng beijingnya.

"Mashitta ^_^"

"Jinja..ha ha sudah kubilangkan makanan direstoran ini enak"

"Ne.. pertama kalinya aku makan nasi goreng beijing seenak ini-Kau sering makan disini?"

Kyuhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ne..tidak terlalu sering sih sebenarnya "

"Kau tahu Kyu,aku ingin sekali menculik koki restoran Cinanya .. kemampuan memasaknya benar-benar hebat!koki bintang lima saja kalah"

Kyuhyun melongo tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sungmin.

Menculik?Aigoo...dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sungmin benar-benar melakukannya.

"Menculiknya?Noona kau bisa masuk penjara bila melakukan itu"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar gurauan Kyuhyun.

"H a...ha..aku rela dipenjara asalakan dia mau menjadi koki pribadiku.

Aahh!lagi pula ada satu poin plus lagi dari koki restoran ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya penasaran sembari meraih cangkir gelas espressonya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu..selain dia pandai memasak,ternyata sang koki juga tampan!hhh benar-benar sempurna"

BYUUR...

Uhukk uhuk uhuk

Kyuhyun sukses tersedak saat mendengar Sungmin mengatakan pujian menyebalkannya untuk sang koki.

"Omo..Kyu..gwenchana?aigo kenapa sampai tersedak seperti ini?"

Tentu saja ini karena kata-katamu noona!inner Kyuhyun kesal dalam hatinya

Puk puk puk

Sungmin menepuk nepuk punggung Kyuhyun,dirinya juga dengan spontanitas mengelap air yang berceceran disekitar mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lebih baikkan?"

Tanya Sungmin setelah batuk Kyuhyun reda.

"Hhh..ne ini lebih baik"

"Lain kali jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi ketika aku makan atau ..bisa-bisa aku mati tersedak!"

"Ck..ck..kalau begitu mati saja kau dan semua fansmu diseluruhh dunia akan menertawakan kematian konyol seorang Kyuhyun,karena mati tersedak "

"MWO!Ya..Lee Sungmin kau ingin mati ditanganku heo!"

Sepertinya sifal asli uri Kyuhyun mulai terlihat.

Namja ini bahkan tanpa sadar memanggil Sungmin tanpa embel-embel Noona.

Sungmin menyeringai dalam hati-Sepertinya yeoja ini cukup terhibur dengan sifat sok polos Kyuhyun.

"Aigo Kyu apa kau sebegitu marahnya,sampai-sampai kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Noona"

Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dihadapan Kyuhyun,sedang Kyuhyun,sepertinya namja itu baru tersadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Kyuhyun pabo! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aish..lupakan saja dan aku tidak marah!"Kyuhyun menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya dan langsung memalingkan muka dari Sungmin.

Apa kau cemburu Kyu?

"ha ha ha ne ...ne,aku mengerti kau tidak marah hanya cemburu"

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,puas dengan hasil analisanya sendiri.

"Mwo!cemburu?siapa yang cemburu!"

"Tentu saja kau,manamungkinkan aku"

Dengan cueknya Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"YAK!aku tidak cemburu!"

Seakan ingin mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dirinya tidak cemburu,Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat keras- ini tentu saja membuat perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung berpusat pada mereka berdua.

"Ukh..sialan"

Demi para fansnya,Kyuhyun kini benar-benar berharap ditelan kedalam dasar bumi.

Sedang Sungmin sendiri,sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan perhatian orang-orang yang kini tertuju padanya.

Yeoja itu lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan wajah kesal sekaligus marah Kyuhyun dari balik gelas wine-nya yang bening.

Satu hal yang sungmin sadari hari ini.

Dia menyukai melihat ekspresi marah atau sebutlah cemburu dari namja itu.

"Ya..kau tidak cemburu hanya jealous"

Sungmin meneguk winenya dengan anggun seperti halnya orang-orang kalangan atas lainnya.

"Aish..terserah! kenapa kita harus berdebat hal konyol seperti ini?!"

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang berdebat dengan siapa?aku tidak merasa"

Kini Sungmin tersenyum jail pada pasangannya.

Kau tahu,tidak akan ada seorang namjapun diluar sana yang tidak terpesona pada kecantikan Lee Sungmin,apa lagi bila yeoja itu tengah tersenyum menggoda,yah..seperti halnya saat ini misalnya.

Kyuhyun ingin memabalas perkataan Sungmin,namun saat yeoja itu memberikannya sebuah senyum menggoda yang jujur Kyuhyun akui membuat yeoja itu sangatlah cantik!dirinya hanya bisa mengatupkan mulut dan menelan kembali segala kata-kata yang ingin disemburkannya.

"Ha ha ha..Kyu calm down oke"

ck..sepertinya kau benar-benar kesal ne,aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya.

Ia pandangi lekat mata foxy Sungmin.

Perkataan sungmin barusan entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegup .

Kyuhyun takut bila Sungmin akan memintanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan karena sifat mulut pedasnya ini!

Seharusnya aku tidak berkata kata mulut sialan!rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"Aku menyukainya"

"Eh..?"

Entah telinganya bermasalah atau karena restoran ini cukup penuh dan membuat pendengarannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Karena baru saja Ia mendengar Sungmin mengatakan'aku menyukainya?"

"Aku lebih suka bila kau bersikap terbuka seperti ini padaku."

"Ayo awali hubungan ini dengan keterbukaan dan saling memepercayai satu sama lain"

Uluran yang mengajak ia berjabat tangan itu tepat berada di wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan mengatakan hal seperti ini pada dirinya.

Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar semburan pedas yeoja ini,namun yang didapatnya justru suatu hal tak terduga.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Sungmin,merasakan betapa lembut tangan yeoja yang kini atau malam tadi menjadi kekasih sekaligus tunangannya.

"Ne..di awali dengan keterbukaan dan saling percaya"

Kembali Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang sungmin ucapkan.

Owh..bukankah mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis?

1###3

**Seoul in Blue House at the same time.**

"Apa menurutmu dia bisa melakukannya?"Pria yang terlihat telah berumur itu bertanya pada sosok yang lebih muda dihadapannya.

"Saya yakin dia bisa melaksanankan misinya dengan baik.

anda tidak perlu khawatir Presiden."Namja yang lebih muda menjawab dengan yakin dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Hhh..ini kesempatan terakhir kita"Jeda sejenak dari presiden

"Bila anak itu gagal juga,entah apa yang akan terjadi pada negara ini.

Sepuluh tahun sudah kita mencoba mencari tahu mengenai keberadaan peta bom nuklir itu namun hasilnya nihil .

Dan bila sampai akhir tahun ini keberadaan peta tersebut tidak juga ditemukan.."Kata-kata itu terhenti,sang presiden tak mampu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Dia akan berhasil,tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, meskipun anak itu harus membunuh perasaannya sendiri,dia pasti berhasil"

"anda sendiri juga tahu seberapa cerdik dia dapat menyelesaikan setiap misi yang diberikan.

Terlebih lagi setelah lima tahun dirinya bergabung dengan kita,tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui identitas aslinya,termasuk kelurga juga rekan-rekan yang lain ..Saya harap anda dapat mempercayainya dan serahkan hal ini pada kami selaku SAS."

Kata-kata yang bagaikan hembusan angin segar bagi sang presiden.

Sang presiden tidak menyangkal dan tidak meragukan skill yang dimiliki para agen SAS,karena dirinya sendiri tahu betul seberapa hebat mereka.

Meski begitu rasa cemas itu tetap saja ada,karena hal ini berbeda dengan misi-misi lainnya.

Bila sampai gagal,bukan hanya satu atu dua nyawa yang menjadi korban,tapi jutaan nyawa melayang.

Dengan kata lain,misi gagal maka korea selatanpun berakhir-negara ini akan hilang dari peradaban manusia,seperti halnya Pompei dan atlantis.

Dua negri besar negara yang luluh lantah hanya dalam satu malam.

Dengan ancaman seperti itu siapa yang tidak kalut dan takut hm?bahkan orang nomor satu di Korea saja sudah merasakan stress akut hanya dengan memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Waktu kita tidak lebih dari enam bulan dua puluh dua hari dua belas jam lima puluh delapan menit lagi!Shitt...sebenarnya dimana orang itu menyembunyikan peta bom nuklirnya!"

Sang presiden menghela napas gusar diraihnya gelas berisi air putih dan kemudian menegaknya sekali teguk.

_Niat betul orang ini menghitung waktunya...aigo bahkan sampai ke jam dan menitnya._

_kenapa tidak detiknya tidak sekalian_.Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kita masih mempunyai waktu pak.

Saya berharap anda tidak menyerah dan terus berjuang bersama.

anda adalah pusat utama kekuatan negeri ini,dan kami sebagai agent SAS, akan selalu berada di samping anda menjadi tangan kanan dan guard yang membantu anda dalam keadaan apapun.

Sebagai agen SAS,sudah sewajibnya kami berjuang bahkan merelakan hidup kami untuk keselamatan negara.

Karena itu,saya harap anda dapat menyimpan diri serta bertahan bersama-sama ."

Suaranya ia lontarkan dengan tegas dan lantang bak seorang tentara.

Manik hitamnya memandang penuh pada orang nomor satu dikorea itu.

Berharap sang atasan dapat percaya dan tidak gentar.

Sang presiden tersenyum.

Bukan sekedar senyum diplomatis atau ramah tamah yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tapi ini adalah sebuah senyum tulus yang sarat akan banyak makna.

"Aku akan mempercayi kalian dan karena itu jangan sampai kau juga SAS mengecewakanku juga negara ini."

"Siap pak!"Sinamja memberi hormat dan membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat,lalu kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan presiden.

"Kim Heechul!"

Presiden memanggil namja yang baru saja akan keluar ruangannya.

"Ne..?"

"Agen itu...siapa nama agen yang mendapatkan misi ini?"

Kim Heechul sweetdrop seketika.

Aigo..ia kira presidennya sudah mengetahui dan membaca laporan mengenai agent yang menjalankan misi ini.

"Dia..Lee Sungmin pak, atau sering juga dipanggil Vint"

Kim Heechul,namja itu segera pamit undur diri,

meminggalkan Presiden yang kini tengah mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar satu nama yang menurutnya tidaklah asing.

"Lee Sungmin?"

1###3

tbc

'

'

'

SAS?

Apa itu SAS dan hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin?

Lalu misi apa yang dimaksudkan Heechul

Lee Sungmin Apakah Ini hanya kepura-puraan semata?

'

'

'

**Next chapter**

'  
**"Eonni,kalau kau seperti ini terus,mereka akan semakin salah paham padamu."**

**Bagi orang lain mungkin Sungmin terlihat seperti medusa yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uangnya,namun bagi Ryeowook,Sungmin adalah malaikat nyata.**

**Sumpahku adalah nyata dan nyawa ini adalah taruhannya.-Lee Sungmin**

**"Ne,dekati dia dan cari informasi apapun darinya"Ucap Heechul kalem**

**"Apa hubungannya Cho Kyuhyun dengan masalah internal yang sedang kita hadapi ini?"**

**"Kau cantik Ming"**

**Kyuhyun mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Sungmin.**

**membuat rona merah yang samar pada wajah yeojanya.**

**"Saranghae...jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin"**

**Balasan riview;**

kyuminalways89;

**Gomawo buat riviewnya **

**Ini udah lanjut :)**

MinnieGalz  
**apa yang diincar minnie ya?ha ha kalau di kash tw sekarang gk bakan seru donk.**  
**seiring berjalannya chap bakal keungkp juga kok tujuan minnie apa.**  
**Gomawo riviewnya ne**

MinnieGalz  
**ne sebenarnya pa tujuan ming?tenang aja,bka ketauan kok sering chp berjalan.**  
**Wookie emng anak sabar dan baik hati jg gk sombng and rjn nabung/plak**  
**Gomawo riviewnya**

Guest  
**gomawo riviewnya chingu XD**

yunteukwon  
**Ini udah lanjut chingu XD**  
**gomawo bwt riviewnya**  
**ne,pasti ada seusatu pad diri **  
**wookie emng deket sengaja bikin kayak gitu,biar ummin punya tmn curhat XD**  
**ne,si abang evi emang langsung fain ha**

**Gomawo bwt yang udah riview itu bikn aku semngat bwt nulis lagi ^_^**

**sampe ketemu d chp depan XDD**


	3. Chapter 3(love and job?)

Nobody know  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata foxy itu memandang tajam pada enam orang yang kini tengah berjajar dengan raut muka ketakutan.

Ryeowook dengn setia selalu berada di sisi Sungmin,yeoja yang tengah memperlihatkan taringnya pada para pelayan.  
Kau bisa merasakan atmosfer gelap yang penuh dengan intimidasi yang keluar dari tubuh yeoja bak putri kerajaan yang tengah memainkan gelas wine-nya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menghancurkan pagi indahku heo?"  
Sungmin berucap dengan nada malas-malasan sembari menyesap aroma wine prancisnya.

"Mianmnida...jeongmal mianhamnida"  
Kompak,Batin Sungmin jengah saat keenam orang pelayannya melafalkan kata-kata yang seperti mantra itu berulang kali.

"apa kalian tahu kesalah fatal yng telah kalian lakukan ?"  
Para pelayan itu menunduk takut tak berani menjawab.

"Wookie sebutkan kesalahan apa saja yang mereka lakukan"  
Sungmin memberi perintah pada Ryeowook yang dibarengi anggukan yeoja mungil itu.

"Ne,pertama kim yeonhi,kau terlambat membangunkan nona muda lima menit dari jadwal seharusnnya"  
"Kim junha,kau terlalu memasukan banyak gula pada jus strowbery nona muda"  
"Han sukhwa,kau menyeduhkan lemon tea pagi ini,seharusnya kau menyiapkan milk tea assam untuk morning tea pagi ini"  
"Jung ara,terlalu banyak menuangkan sabun busa untuk nona berendam"  
"Jung jessica,Makanan yang kau buat terlalu berlemak untuk nona muda"  
"Dan terakhir .Park jungwon,kesalahan fatal mu adalah...tersandung didepan nona muda dan menghalangi jalannya menuju ruang makan"  
Ryeowook menghela napas panjang setelah selesai membacakan kesalahan-kesalan para pelayang keluarga lee.  
Seperti terdakwa sidang saja -_-"Batin Ryeowook jengah.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahukan apa kesalahan yang kalian lakukan-jadi tunggu apa lagi!..segeralah angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan enyah dari hadapanku!"

Kata-kata Sungmin itu bagai bumerang yang menancab tepat di ulu hati keenam pelayan tersebut.  
Bahkan beberapa diantaranya menangis tersedu-sedu saat mendengar putusan final dari majikan mereka.

Sungmin,yeoja itu tidak mau ambil pusing mendengar rengekan dan permohonan dari pelayan-pelayannya.  
Dia lebih memilih meninggalkan kediaman Lee dan mungkin menemui kekasih barunya yang kini tengah melakukan pemotretan.

Setelah kepergiannya,para pelayan yang sedari tadi menonton sidang terbuka itu- langsung saja mengatakan sumpah serapahnya.  
Sepertinya mereka melupakan keberadaan Ryeowook yang kini merasa telinganya panas mendengar kata-kata yang ditujukan para pelayan pada Sungmin.

Kalian hanya tidak tahu-batin Ryeowook lirih sembari kembali menghela napasnya.

**Drrt drrt**

Hp Ryeowook bergetar halus dalam saku calannya.  
Dilihatnya Sms yang masuk dari Sungmin.

_Seperti biasanya,untuk selanjutnya kau tangani keenam orang itu ne_. ^_^

"Eonni,kalau kau seperti ini terus,mereka akan semakin salah paham padamu."

Ryeowook tahu,majikannya yang satu ini bukanlah devil yang kejam tanpa hati-justru Sungmin adalah pribadi yang hangat dan baik hati.  
Selama ini orang-orang disekitar Sungmin selalu mencemoohnya karena sikap sok boss yang selalu main pecat dan menginginkan semuanya perfec.  
Mereka tidak tahu saja,Lee Sungmin melakukan itu semua agar para pelayannya lebih hati-hati dan tidak bertindak ceroboh-dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan profesional,yeah..meskipun sekedar menjadi pelayan.  
Bahkan para pelayan yang selama ini selalu dipecatnya,justru mendapat pekerjaan pengganti yang cukup baik.  
Ryowook menyalurkan mereka(atas perintah Sungmin) untuk bekerja di hotel beberapa kolega Sungmin atau restoran yang baru didirikannya.

Lee Sungmin,yeoja yang terkenal akan kesombongan,sifat sopaholic dan egois itu nyatanya tidak pernah menelantarkan seorangpun yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Dia menjadi penyumbang terbesar di beberapa panti asuhan dengan nama samaran Vint.  
Menjadi donatur bagi Rumah sakit dan panti jompo di seoul dan beberapa daerah lainnya.  
Bahkan menjadi penyumbang tetap donor darah.  
Yeoja ini melakukan semuanya tanpa ada yang mengetahui,oke pengecualian untuk Kim Ryeowook.

Bagi orang lain mungkin Sungmin terlihat seperti medusa yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uangnya,namun bagi Ryeowook,Sungmin adalah malaikat nyata.

1###3

**Sungmin pov**

Aku tahu betul banyak orang yang selalu menjelek-jelekan diriku.  
Mencela semua kelakuan,yang aku sadari juga sangat tidak baik.  
Namun aku sudah bertekad sejak aku pertama kalinya menginjakan kaki di gedung intelejen pemerintah,bahwa Lee Sungmin tidak akan memperlihatkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya pada orang lain,bahkan pada ayah dan ibuku.

Mereka cukup mengenalku sebagi yeoja menyebalkan yang selalu pora-pora dan menggilai fashion juga hobi memecat pelayannya.  
Meskipun menyakitkan,namun kurasa itu lebih baik.  
Setidaknya ini akan mempermudahku dalam melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai agen SAS.

Ha ha...Tidak akan ada yang menyangka seorang penerus utama keluarga konglemerat Lee adalah agen intelejen pemerintah.  
Setidaknya hal ini membuatku sedikit bernapas lega.

Kau tahu-sebagai SAS,kami memiliki banyak musuh yang menginginkan informasi dan nyawa kami.  
Dan mereka yang kami sebut musuh bisa saja mengincar nyawa keluarga ataupun orang terdekat kami.  
Hal ini pula yang menjadikan seluruh agen SAS,menyembunyikan jati dirinya juga fropil pribadi mereka dari data base nasional.

SAS sendiri merupakan organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk langsung oleh presiden dua belas tahun lalu.  
Secret agent security(SAS),Bertugas untuk melindungi Korea dari ancaman serangan bom nuklir yang ternyata bersarang di tanah ibu pertiwi.  
Jujur saja,saat mengetahui adanya bom nuklir yang tengah mengancam Korea selatan,sekujur tubuhku langsung membeku dan mati rasa.  
Membayangkan bagaimana bila bom yang tengah tertidur tenang itu tiba-tiba terbangun dan BOM!  
Mengahancurkan segalanya.

Aku bahkan sampai menangis semalaman hanya karena membayangkannya.  
Yeah...tapi itu lima tahun lalau,ketika aku baru bergabung dengan SAS.  
Itu terakhir kalinya aku aku bersumpah kejadian buruk seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sumpahku adalah nyata dan nyawa ini adalah taruhannya.

Bukan hanya nyawaku,tapi nyawa jutaan rakyat Korea kini ada ditangan kami(SAS)  
Dan karena itu pula,aku belajar keras mengenai Bom Nuklir.  
Bagai mana proses pembuatannya,Cara menjinakan bom tersebut dan langkah-langkah apa saja yang dapat dilakukan untuk menghindari ledakan serta effek apa yang akan terjadi bila Bom Nuklir tersebut gagal dijinakan.  
Sejauhmana kerusakannya-yeah ..pokoknya banyak sekali.  
Itu semua sudah kupelajari dan kuprektekan-meskipun hanya pada bom yang skala ledakan kecil.

Namun satu yang belum dapat kami ketahui mengenai Bom Nuklir ini.  
Yaitu,tempat di kuburkannya.  
SAS,telah melakukan penelitian juga pencarian selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun,sejak berita mengenai adanya Bom Nuklir itu sampai di telinga presiden dan Mentri pertahanan.  
Dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui dimana tepatnya lokasi bom berada.

Lalu,tahun ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kami.  
Kesempatan terakhir kami untuk menemukan dan menonaktifkan Bom tersebut.

Sebenarnya,Bom itu sudah dinyatakan dalam keadaan off lima tahun lalu,namun kemudian setelah terjadi gempa besar tahun lalu keadaannya berubah menjadi siaga/on.

Bom nuklir itu sensitive,sekali terkena getaran saja,cukup membuatnya kembali aktif,apalagi ini.  
Entah sudah berapa kali terjadi gempa semenjak sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.  
Aku memijit pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri hanya karena memikirkan maslah bom nuklir.

hh..tapi kami cukup beruntung karena menemukan satu bom yang tersembunyi di dalam tanah.  
Yeah satu dari delapan bom yang tersebar dan tertanam di penjuru korea selatan.  
Dari sana pula kami dapat mengetahui dan memperkirakan bom tersebut dalam keadaan off atau siaga.

Dan karena masalah ini pula yang membuatku berada disini.  
Di busan,dimana Kyuhyun tengah melakukan pemotretan untuk single terbarunya.  
Lantas apa hubungannya Kyuhyun dengan Bom Nuklir ini?  
Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang aku tanyakan pada atasanku,Kim Heechul saat dia memberi misi ini padaku.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

.  
"Mwo,mendekati Cho Kyuhyun?"Aku berteriak keras saat Heechul oppa mengatakan misi selanjutnya.  
"Ne,dekati dia dan cari informasi apapun darinya"Ucap Heechul kalem  
"Apa hubungannya Cho Kyuhyun dengan masalah internal yang sedang kita hadapi ini?"  
"Kau tahu Cho Sungyoon?"  
Tentu saja aku tahu siapa dia.  
Bahkan seluruh agen SAS pasti tahu siapa itu Cho Sungyoon.

"Ne,Cho Sungyoon,mentri pertahanan sekaligus salah satu pendiri SAS,beliau merupakan harabojie dari Cho Kyuhyun"  
Heechul menjelaskan dan aku mengaguk mengiyakan.  
"Ne akau tahu Cho Kyuhyun-cucunya,lalu ?"

"Ingat misi terakhir Cho Sungyoon,sepuluh tahun lalu?sebelum kejadian tragis itu terjadi?"  
Kembali Heechul oppa bertanya dan aku menganguk.

"Ne,misi terakhirnya mendapatkan peta rahasia dimana tempat terkuburnya delapan bom nuklir yang berada di Korea dari tangan para teroris saat itu."  
Aku menjeda kata-kataku sejenak.  
"Namun sebelum menyelesaikan misinya beliau terbunuh oleh teroris dan semua informasi yang diketahui ikut terkubur dengan jasadnya"  
Heechul mengguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasanku.

jujur saja aku masih tidak mengerti,apa hubungannya dengan cho Kyuhyun.  
Seakan seniorku satu ini dapat membaca pikiranku,  
Kim Heechul,membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan mengenai keterkaitan antara Bom Nuklir,Cho Sungyoon dan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui,Cho Sungyoon sangatlah dekat dengan cucunya,Bhaklan ada yang mengatakan Kasih sayangnnya pada Cho Kyuhyun melebihi pada anak dan istrinya sendiri"  
Aku mendengarkan dengan serius setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Heechul oppa.  
"Dan sebelum kematiannya,ada kemungkinan besar,Cho Sungyoon berhasil mendapatkan peta itu"  
Oke,untuk yang satu ini merupakan informasi baru yang aku ketahui.  
Cho Sungyoon berhasil mendapatkan peta!

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak memberikannya pada kita?"  
"Saat itu banyak sekali orang pemerintahan yang berkhianat bahkan dalam tubuh SAS sekalipun-Sulit untuk mempercayai rekan kita,bahkan sahabat juga- itu alasan mengapa Cho Sungyoon tidak memberikan peta pada SAS dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat.

"Lalu..?"

"Dan ada kemungkinan Cho Kyuhyun,cucunya mengetahui lokasi peta tersebut."  
"Yah..meskipun yang bersangkutan sepertinya tidak menyadariny Kau mengerti maksudku?"  
Aku mengangguk mengiyakan

"Ne,jadi ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun mengetahui dimana peta itu,walaupun dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak sadar bahawa harabojienya telah memberikan informasi penting itu."  
Heechul oppa tersenyum puas saaat aku dapat menganalisi informasi lebih rinci.

"Good .Dan berhubung aku tahu keluargamu juga keluarga Cho menginginkan sebuah ikatan baru yang terjalin,aku menugaskan misi ini padamu"  
"Buat dia percaya dan berbicara dengan sukarela mengenai harabojienya- pancing agar anak itu menceritakan segala hal mengenai harabojienya ...mungkin saja kita bisa mendapat informasi dari hal ini"

"Tapi,bukankah belum pasti anak itu mempunya informasi yang kita inginkan!"  
Aku berusaha beralasan untuk menghindari misi ini. Ukh..,tadinya aku berniat untuk menolak perjodohan ini mentah-mentah.  
Hell..siapa juga yang ingin dijodohkan dijaman seperti sekarang ini.T.T

"Informasi itu bentuknya absurd ming,kau harus menganalisis setiap apa yang kau lihat dan dengar-Jangan meremehkan sesuatu yang kecil karena kemungkinana suatu kecil itu adalah hal besar yang kita cari"

"Sepertinya SAS,benar-benar putus asa ne"Cibirku sembari menatap jengah Heechul oppa.  
Heechul tertawa-tepatnya tawa yang dipaksakan. Dan aku tahu itu.

Lee Sungmin benar,mereka mulai putus asa,bagaimanapun sisa waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal enambulan lagi,bahkan bisa jadi kurang dari enam bulan dan kesempatan sekecil apapun harus dapat mereka raih.

"Hhh..tidak ada pilihan lain akan aku lakuakan oppa"  
Pada akhirnya hanya kata itu yang dapat aku ucapkan.  
Ini bukan waktunya mementingkan ego sendiri dan bersikap keras kepala.  
Aku adalah bagian dari tim dan tugas utamaku memastikan Korea tetap utuh,terhindar dari teroro bom nuklir ini.

**Flashback off**

.

.  
Kau tahu Kyu,point plus untukmu adalah,karena kau memiliki informasi yang kami inginkan dan butuhkan.  
Meskipun orang yang bersangkutan tidak mengetahuinya.  
Dan aku berharap Cho Sunghyoon memberikan informasi itu padamu.  
Kau harapanku satu-satunya Kyu.

Aku memandang sendu pada namja itu dari balik kaca mobilku.  
Aku merasakannya,bukan hanya agen SAS yang mulai merasa putus asa,-tapi semakin hari keputusasaan itu semakin membelitku.  
Bila kami gagal,bila kami tidak berhasil dan bila kami tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan bom itu.  
AKH...Aku mengacak rambutku.  
Shitt,kalau sampai ada yang melihatku seperti sekarang ini,mereka pasti berpikir aku gila!

Hhh...apa yang harus kulakukan,ini sudah satu bulan aku dan Kyuhyun bersama,tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan informasi apapun.  
Hiks...ottokhe!

**Sungmin pov end**

Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya.  
Tentunya setelah ia merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu.  
Dengan langkah percaya diri ia menghampiri lokasi pemotretan yang kini tengah ramai dikrubuti orang-orang.

"Anyyeong yesung oppa"  
Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun ke arah Sungmin yang menyapanya.  
"Ah annyeong Sungmin ah,kau datang?aku kira kau tidak akan datang"  
"Ha ha..tentu saja aku datang,Aigo nae Kyunie tampan ne"  
Yesung tersenyum,akh..Kyuhyun memang tampan apa lagi saat memakai jas putih dengan kemeja hitam yang atasnya tidak dikancing.  
Rambut coklat yang berglombang di tata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat acak-acakan namun tetap fashionable.  
Ditambah lagi dengan senyum evil yang tersungging indah.

"Ne,dia memang tampan"Jawab Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak suka caranya memeluk yeoja keganjenan itu!"  
"Aigo!lihat yeoja itu berani sekali memeluk erat nae Kyunie!"  
Sungmin memasang wajah kesal dan marahnya,saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berpose sedang berpelukan dengan seorang model yeoja.

"Sungmin ah,mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaannya,lagipula keduanya memang dituntut untuk berpose dengan mesra"  
Sebisa mungkin Yesung menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.  
Namja ini sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sungmin yang selalu mudah cemburu- satu bulan bersama dengan pasangan kelewat lengket bagai lem ini sudah memberikan pelajaran tersendiri bagi Kim Jongwon.  
Sebenarnya sifat cemburu Sungmin sama saja dengan Kyuhyun.  
Mereka berdua terlalu posesif pada pasangan masing-masing,namun anehnya hubungan itu masih dapat berjalan baik,setidaknya untuk satu bulan ini.

"Ck,ne ne,ini memang pekerjaannya-hhh..kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bekerja dipperusahaan cho saja!Bukankah nantinya dia akan meneruskan usaha Cho Ajushi"  
Merenggut dan cemberut-itulah yang kini dilihat Yesung.  
Sungguh,ingin sekali Yesung mencubit pipi chuby Sungmin-namun saat mengingat sifat evil namjachingunya itu ia urungkan niatnya.  
Bisa mati muda aku bila menyentuh milik sinamja evil!batin Yesung dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa duduk tenang di kursi kantornya selama berjam-jam-ia lebih suka dengan pekerjaan yang berada di luar ruangan dan tidak monoton seperti halnya pegawai kantoran."  
Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.  
Dia tahu itu,yeoja ini sudah mempelajari berbagai hal tentang Kyuhyun-Apa yang disukai dan tidak,sifat dan pribadinya-dia tahu itu semua.

Sungmin hanya ingin orang-orang melihat kecemburuannya.

Dia ingin mereka dan juga Kyuhyun tahu,yeoja bermarga Lee ini tipe orang yang posesif dan pecemburu.

"Hoo,begitu"Hanya kata-singkat itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Sungmin.

Sungmin kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping sepenuhnya kini terarah pada Kyuhyun.  
Satu bulan penuh ia habiskan waktunya bersama Kyuhyun kemanapun,bahkan sampai ke konser yang notabennya ia harus berdesakan dengan para penggemar Kyuhyun

Ah..satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu Sungmin memebenci keramaian dan berdesak-desakan.  
Dan dia melakukan itu,hanya untuk dpat bersama Kyuhyun.

Namja itu,entah kenapa tanpa ia sadari membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak tahu apa yang berubah itu,hanya saja setiap kali ia melihat wajahnya,sebuah perasaan hangat dan tenang selalu menyelimuti dirinya.  
Suatu hal yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak dapat dan sulit dirasakannya .  
Dan Sungmin menikmatinya.  
Baginya yang bekerja dalam dunia yang keras dan cukup ekstrim,ketenangan itu adalah suatu hal yang sulit kau dapatkan.  
Tapi anehnya,namja ini...Cho Kyuhyun,entah memiliki sihir apa,namun dapat dengan mudah membuat seorang Lee Sungmin merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya Lee Sungmin?Dirimu perlahan namun pasti mulai menerima sosok namja itu

Dan mungkin dirimu sedang merasakan jatuh cinta pada tunanganmu sendiri.

1###3

**Jpret**

Suara bliz kamera entah berapa puluhkali di dengarnya.  
Namun Cho Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan jepretan kamera yang selama dua jam ini terus menyorotnya.  
Lelah dan pegal,itu yang dirasanya sekarang.

Hhh kalau bukan karena pekerjaan,ingin rasanya dia kabur dan lebih memilih menikmati kuliner makanan yang ada didaerah sini.  
"Oke kita break selama lima belas menit"  
Kata-kata yang sejak berjam-jam lalu ingin didengarnya.  
Akhirnya,inner Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Namja itupun segera melangkah menuju sang manajer,namunalisnya sedikit mengernyit saat seorang yang selama sebulan ini ia kenal duduk manis disamping manajernya.

"Kau sudah selesai Kyu?"  
Suara merdu yang sanggup menguapkan segala rasa letihnya-suara yang selalu didengarnya dalam setiap malam dimimpinya.

Lee Sungmin,sang pujaan hati dengan langkah anggunnya menghampiri Kyuhyun.  
Tangan kanannya meraih pergelangan namja itu dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Yesung segera memberikan air dingin pada Kyuhyun sedang Sungmin kini tengah berada dihadapan namja itu dengan kain basah yang tengah di genggamnya.

"Kau berkeringat Cho,Ck bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkanmu berdiri di tengah siang bolong begini selama berjam-jam heo?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli mendengar grutuan manja Sungmin.

Hei...seharusnya dia yang mengatakan itu.

Dengan telaten,Sungmin mengusap peluh yang berada di wajah juga leher Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menikmatinya- menikmati segala perhatian dari yeojachingunya.

Sementara Sungmin mengelap keringat dari wajah Kyuhyun,Si namja justru memperhatikan lekat wajah cantik yang tersuguh dihadapannya.  
Dia memuja dan mengagumi yeoja ini,seburuk apapun sifatnya.

Lengan putih pucatnya membelai halus pipi Sungmin

Membuat rangsangan tersendiri bagi kedua belah pihak.

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas mari singkirkan keringat dari wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun.

perhatiannya beralih pada mata onyx yang tengah memenjaranya.

"Kau cantik Ming"

Kyuhyun mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Sungmin

Membuat rona merah yang samar pada wajah yeojanya.

Perlahan wajah keduanya mendekat,atau lebih tepat,Kyuhyunlah yang membuat jarak kedunya begitu dekat.

Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya-dan ia tahu apa yang akan pria ini lakukan.

Kedua mata foxynya menutup saat terpaan lembut dari Bibir Kyuhyun menyapa bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman panas dari bintang idol itu tidak surut dari perhatian orang-orang sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan itu.  
Cukup lama keduanya melakukan Kissing scane itu.  
Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun,saat dirasa oksigen dalam paru-parunya sudah habis.  
Mengerti dengan kebutuhan pasangannya ini,Kyuhyunpun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang sedikit terengah dan merah merona akibat ciumannya.  
Hh ...benar-benar menggoda.  
Mungkin bila ini bukan diluar Kyuhyun sudah melaukan lebih pada Sungmin-dasar otak yadong -_-"

Kini tangan itu memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin,membenamkan wajahnya pada perut datar yeoja yang masih merona hebat akibat kelakuan pasangannya tadi.

"Saranghae...jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin"

Dengan penuh perasaan Kyhuyun mengatakannya,masih dalam posisi memeluk Sungmin.  
Sedang Sungmin,yeoja itu seakan membantu saat mendengar pernyataan-yang bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengatakan sarang padanya,namun tetap saja Dirinya tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan kata penuh cinta itu.

Lee Sungmin memeluk balik Kyuhyun dengan membungkukan badannya karena posisi Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk.  
Dia tidak membalas kata itu-dirinya tidak mengaatakan suatu hal pun

Hanya memeluk erat namja tampan yang kini berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak diatas normal.

1###3

Cho Kyuhyun,apa kau tidak menyadarinya?

Wanita itu tidak pernah menjawab maupun mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu ingin kau dengar.

Dia selalu membisu saat kau mengatakan hal itu.

Apa kau tidak tahu atau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya?

tbc

.

.

.

**Next chapter**

**Dulu bila ia tidak bertemu pria itu,Mungkin dirinya tidak akan memilih jalan ini.**

**Aku bersumpah kalau esok pagi aku masih hidup-Singapura akan masuk dalam data blacklistku!rutuknya dalam hati!**

**"Kau cukup tenang,untuk ukuran sandera yang nyawanya tengah diujung tanduk,Siapa namamu gadis kecil?"**

**"Ck...kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau mulai pekerjaanmu!**

**Aku tidak mau mati konyol seperti ini!"**

**"Kau terluka?"Cicit Sungmin**

**Seharusnya tak masalah untuk mereka,mengorbankan satu nyawa tak berarti seperti dirinya.**

**"aku ini seorang brengsek tidak tau diri!apakah aku masih pantas untuk hidup dan diselamatkan seperti ini?"Gumam Sungmin lirih,namum masih dapat didengar Heechul.**

**Kim Heechul...**

**Namja itu adalah pahlawannya**

**Panutannya**

**Gurunya**

**Dan ...**

**Cinta pertamanya.**

Chapter berikutnya akan mencritakan masa lalu sungmin,mengapa ia menjadi agen SAS dan pertemuan pertama Sungmin dengan Heechul.

(Dalam hal ini,aku sudah memutuskan...jreng jreng jreng...Heechul oppa akan menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungan ming ama kyu)

Ketawa nista wk wk

Hm,tapi aku masih kekurangan satu cast lagi(yeoja)yang bakal jadi saingannya ming.

Ada yang mau nyaranin?

Jujur aja aku gak terlalu hapal artis yeoja korea .

terakhir..gomawa...jeongmal gomawo bwt yang berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini

Terimakasih juga bwt yang udah meriview ff ini XD dan maaf rin belum bisa ngebalesh pertanyaan2 kalian.

Mianhae ne(Pupy eyes)

khamsahamnida


	4. Chapter 4(First meeting on a bad day)

NOBODY KNOW

.

.

.

Hari Minggu-seharusnya menjadi hari santai untuk semua orang...ah terkecuali untuk yeoja ini mungkin pengecualin.

Lee Sungmin tidak pernah habis pikir,sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam otak seorang Cho Kyuhyun?!

"Namja pabbo...apa dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya itu seorang artis?!"

Dilayar tv itu,kini terpajang penuh gambar dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berciuman saat diBusan.

Oooo...sepertinya ada seorang wartawan atau mungkin paparazi yang mengambil gambar adegan mesra mereka.

Dan karena hal ini pula sejak tadi pagi telepon rumahnya terus berdering tiada henti.

Mungkin orang-orang yang ingin tahu kebenaran mengenai hubungan keduanya.

Mereka berdua memang belum meresmikan hubungannya pada umum-mengingat seberapa sibuk Kyuhyun akhir –akhir ini,dan Sungmin sendiri sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk memberi tahu orang lain.

Yeoja penyuka warna pink ini justru berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu hubungan mereka.

Tapi mengingat seberapa agresif dan kekanakannya Kyuhyun,sepertinya itu tidak dapat terkabul.

Namja itu bahkan dengan gamblengnya tadi pagi membenarkan hubungan mereka di status twitternya juga saat melakukan konfrensi fans mengenai hubungan mereka yang saat ini berstatus tunangan.

Alhasil Dipagi yang seharusnya indah ini,dia benar-benar tidak dapat menikmatinya

Bahkan para pelayan sedari subuh terus saja bergosip mengenai beritanya dengan sang idol yang tengah naik daun itu.

Drrt drrt...drrrt

Dirasanya hP yang berada diatas meja kecil disampingnya bergetar -diraihnya cepat hp berwarna pink tersebut dan langsung mengangkat panggilan dari seroang yang sudah ia hapal betul suaranya.

"Yeobseyo...oppa"

_"Morning kelinci...kupikir kau masih tidur."_

"Ck...berhenti memanggilku kelinci dasar namja jadi-jadian!"Sungmin menjerit tertahan pada penelopon disebrang sana.

_"AIgoo...kau mau membuatku tuli heo?Ck...terserah aku..inikan mulutku"_

"Yak Oppa...kau mau kucincang heo!Aishh jinja...lalu ada apa kau menghubungiku-aku tau kau pasti ada maunya menelepon pagi-pagi begini"

_"Ha ha chagi...kau memang tau betul diriku ini hm"_

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat mendengar kata-kata itu-memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Heechul memanggilnya chagi,namun tetap saja bagi Sungmin panggilan chagi dari namja itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti melayang.

Dia tahu namja itu hanya menganggapnya adik,dia tahu itu.

dan itu hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka.

Bahkan panggilan sayang tersebut tidak ada artinya bagi namja tersebut,Tapi tetap saja-bagi Sungmin hal itu sangat berarti.

"Ck chagi..chagi..ishhh kata-kata menjijikan itu membuatku merinding"Elak Sungmin.  
_"Ha ha ha..jeongmal?Hhh baiklah aku menghubungimu hanya ingin menanyakan hubunganmu dengan namja cho itu-kupikir kau tidak menyukainya_

_AH...tapi kulihat...kalian terlihat cocok."_

Sungmin tahu,orang itu sekarang pasti tengah menyeringai mengejek sembari terkekeh.

Berbanding dengannya yang justru kini tengah tersenyum miris sarat akan kekecewaan.

Karena jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap Heechul justru marah atau setidaknya mengatakan tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan Kyuhyun,

setidaknya dia masih ada harapan terhadapa namja itu.

Bukankah bila Heechul marah pertanda dia cemburu?

ah..tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan ada dalam mimpinya saja

Meski sesak hatinya dan air mata itu tengah menggenang disudut matanya-Sungmin tetap mempertahankan nada bicaranya saat berbicara via telepon-berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terisak dan justru terdengar seriang dan semenjengkelkan mungkin khas dirinya.

"Siapa yang menyukai siapa heo!Ishh bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya,kalau oppa ingin memastikan,kupikir oppa sudah tahu sejak awal"

"He..ne,aku hanya iseng-jadi bagaimana hasilnya"

Oke sepertinya pembicaraan akan lebih serius ne.

"Eopseoyo..nothing...aku belum menemukannya."

"Kau tahu waktu kita tidak banyak...jadi.."

Heechul terdiam sejenak,sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan

"Oppa..Heechul oppa?"

"Ah ne..aku ingat!Kau...pokoknya kau harus berusaha menemukan informasi mengenai peta itu!Kaluau kau gagal bersiap-siap untuk menerima surat pemecatanmu Lee Sungmin!"

Teeetttt

Terputus,sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja setelah seorang namja bernama Kim Heechul memutusnya dengan seenak jidat!

"Memecatku!Yak kau pikir kau masih bisa memecatku hah!kalau aku gagal jangankan memecatku,meneriakiku saja oppa tidak akan bisa!"

Sungmin berteriak-teriak tepat dihadapan hpnya-mungkin, bila ada Heechul didepannya,dia akan meneriaki tepat pada wajah namja itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memecatku oppa,karena itu berarti kita semua akan mati-bukankah kegagalanku adalah akhir dari kita semua ?"

Dijatuhkan tubuhnya yang mungil itu ke soffa pink-dibaringkan tubuhnya disana dengan tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam hp-nya.

Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya-sebuah senyum miris dan sarat akan kekecewaan itu kembali terlihat jelas diraut wajah cantik yang biasanya berekspresi ceria.

Kembali kata-kata Heechul di telepon tadi terngiang di telinganya.

Kata-kata yang bagi Heechul adalah candaan itu nyatanya bagai bumerang yang sukses menancap di hatinya.

"Kau bertanya aku menyukainya?Oppa seharusnya kau tahu betul siapa yang aku suka"Monolog Sungmin.

"Kau seharusnya tahu siapa orang itu oppa.."

Lirih..nada itu terucap begitu pelan seperti halnya bisikan angin-diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir indah dari kelopak matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku cocok dengannya?Bagaimana bisa kau terus menyakiti hatiku dengan kata-kata itu oppa?"

Kembali ia berkata-membisikan sakit hatinya pada angin.

Perlahan buaian angin berhembus bagai kata-kata penenang untuknya-membuat gadis itu terlelap dalam balutam mimpi masa lalu.

1###3

FLASHBACK

Dulu bila ia tidak bertemu pria itu,Mungkin dirinya tidak akan memilih jalan ini.

Lee Sungmin mungkin hanya akan menjadi yeoja biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa dan mewahnya.

Dia tidak akan bekerja dan menjadi agent pemerintahan,bahkan mungkin ia juga tidak akan pernah mengetahui keberadaan Bom yang saat ini menjadi teror utama bagi negerinya.

Yah...itu dulu...bila ia tidak bertemu dengan penyelamatnya.

**Singapura, delapan tahun yang lalu**

Mall terbesar di singapura kini terlihat sangat ramai,Bukan ramai karen banyaknya orang berbelanja namun ramai oleh para polisi dan SWAT.

Mereka berjaga dan bersiap dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Satu jam yang lalu,beberapa orang berpakaian hitam juga memakai topeng dengan persenjataan lengkap berhasil mengambil alih -menyandra semua orang yang berada di dalamnya,tidak peduli meraka adalah pelayan,satpam,pengunjung bahkan manager dan CEO mall itu sebagai sandera.

Dan sialnya,Lee Sungmin yang tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan Singapura harus rela menjadi salah satu sandera.

Hancur sudah liburan musim panasku-batin Sungmin kesal.

Seorang pria,yeah..dia yakin orang itu namja,melihat dari postur tubuhnya yang kekar, tegap dan menjulang tinggi-berjalan kearahnya yang kini tengah berjongkok sembari menempatkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

Pria itu terus berjalan bolak balik seperti mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya

Grep

Tangan besar itu menyeret Sungmin dengan paksa dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

Pria itu lalu mengikat Sungmin pada sebuah dinding penyangga mall yang berada di lantai tiga.

Awalnya Sungmin mencoba untuk memeberontak,namun setelah melihat suatu benda yang dikeluarkan sinamja dari dalam tas hitam besarnya,tubuhnya seketika membeku.

Demi tuhan,tidak pernah dalam hidupnya sekalipun ia memimpikan akan dijadikan sandera terlebih terikat didinding mall bersamaan dengan sebuah bom yang kini melekat erat pada tubuhnya!

Lee Sungmin masih menginginkan dapat melihat katalog busana terbaru yang akan dikeluarkan Armani dua bulan mendatang dan dirinya masih ingin dapat berbelanja di kota paris untuk kedepannya.

Ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jung Jessica,teman sekelasnya,bahwa berlibur ke singapur bukan pilihan baik!Seharusnya ia tahu itu dan menuruti saran chingunya.

Aku bersumpah kalau esok pagi aku masih hidup-Singapura akan masuk dalam data blacklistku!rutuknya dalam hati.

Lee Sungmin,dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa merutuk?!

1###3

"Bagaimana keadaan didalam?"

Kim Heechul namja yang baru tiba dilokasi segera menghampiri rekan setimnya yang kini tengah melihat live aksi teror yang dilakuakan suatu kelompok teroris dari monitor tv khusus yang tersambung dari camera cctv mall yang berhasil mereka sadap

"Setidaknya saat ini masih belum ada korban yang jatuh-Jumlah sandera didalam sebanyak seribu lima ratus enam puluh tiga orang

dan kabar terbaru yang aku terima,salah seorang dari sandera itu kini tengah dipasangi bom waktu yang kapan saja siap meledak"

"Berapa jumlah para teroris yang tidak tahu waktu dan seenak jidatnya itu?"Tanya Heechul dengan nada kesal.

"Dua puluh enam-Tiga diantara mereka sepertinya cukup mahir menggunakan senjata jarak jauh,Sisanya sepertinya sudah sangat terlatih.

Mereka juga mengetahui seluk beluk mall ini dengan baik"

Heechul mendengar dengan seksama sembari memakaikan rompi anti peluru ketubuhnya dan menyelipkan dua pistol di pinggangnya juga satu lagi digenggam oleh tangan kanan yang entah kenapa terlihat ramping,padahal dirinya adalah bagian dari interpol.

"Aku akan masuk dengan team bravo,team alfa masuk bersamaan dengan bravo namun dari pintu belakang"

"Sedang team charli dan gama menyusul setelahnya."

Jelasnya cepat dan kemudian instruksi itu diulangi oleh rekan setimnya pada empat kelompok yang dimaksud untuk memperjelas.

"Bagaimana dengan team Echo?"

Heechul bertanya pada rekannya tadi

"Mereka sudah berada pada posisinya,Siap dengan senjata sniper masing masing"

"Good,petahankan posisi ..kenapa dihari liburpun aku harus **bekerja**!"

Kim Heechul menekankan kata terakhirnya itu dan berucap dengan keras saat berjalan menghampiri teamnya dengan wajah kesal.

Ingin sekali dia mencekik leher atasannya yang telah membuat liburannya yang hanya satu minggu dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini berakhir tragis.

Ha ha sepertinya nasib Kim Heechul sama saja dengan nona muda Lee .

Mengharapkan liburan indah namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

1###3

Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas suara tembakan dan teriakan orang-orang-walau begitu dirinya sama sekali tidak dapat berteriak dan meminta bantuan pada team penyelamat.

Oh..salahkan orang-orang itu yang mengikat mulutnya dengan syal yang demi apapun,baru saja dibelinya dari Milan dua minggu lalu!

Dan sebagai tambahan,kalau kau tahu berapa yang harus dikeluarkan Sungmin untuk memebeli sebuah Syal dari merek _versace_ itu,mungkin jantungmu akan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik saking mencengangkannya kocek yang harus dikeluarkan.

Dan sekarang,lihat-syal itu dengan tidak elitnya harus membengkap mulut ship M Lee sungmin yang indah dan mungkin menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun.

Tidak henti-hentinya Sungmin merapalkan mantra caci makinya untuk para teroris yang sudah membuat Syal kesayangannya bernasib tragis dalam mulut Sungmin.

Kenapa mereka harus menggunakan syalku untuk membungkam bibir indah ini!Batinnya berteriak dalam hati.

Sungmin,seharusnya kau memikirkan nasibmu sekarang ini,bukannya nasib syalmu itu.-_-

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat telinga sensitivenya mendengar suara bip –bip yang berasal dari benda terkutuk berbentuk persegi yang diikatkan pada perutnya.

Benda mati berbentuk persegi itu kini tengah menunjukan angka angka yang bergerak mundur di tengah-tengahnya.

'Jangan katakan kalau mereka mulai mengaktifkan bom sialan ini!"

Sungmin rasanya ingin menjerit saat ia tahu waktunya yang tersisa sebelum benda laknat itu menghancurkan tubuhnya sepert daging cincang hanya sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Kenapa mereka belum juga datanga!berkali-kali kata itu ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara agar ia dapat selamat.

Mengenai syal dan berbagai macam barang bermerk lainnya,sepertinya kini tersimpan jauh dalam otak yeoja shopaholic itu.

"Hoo..rupanya ada disini"

Seorang pria yang berpakaian layaknya polisi dengan senjata api di tangan kanannya melangkah pasti mendekati Sungmin

Pria itu kemudian berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengamati dengan intens Sungmin.

"Kau cukup tenang,untuk ukuran sandera yang nyawanya tengah diujung tanduk,Siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab-Hei,bagaimana bisa dirinya menjawab kalau mulutnya saja masih dibungkam oleh Syalnya.

Seakan mengerti dengan masalah yeoja ini,Kim Heechul,salah satu interpol yang baru saja berhasil menangkap para teroris membuka ikatan dan juga sumpalan Sungmin.

"Mereka mengikat bom ini dengan rantai heo?Ck...kau tahu, itu membuatmu tidak bisa lepas dari bomnya"  
"Apa kau bisa bisa menjinakan bom ini?"Suara itu sedikit parau namun tidak ada tangisan yang terlihat.

Heechul kembali memandang wajah cantik Sungmin-Kemudian dirinya tersenyum...ah mungkin bisa dikatakan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja,aku hebat dalam masalah ini"Sombongnya dengan mengerling nakal pada yeoja imut dihadapannya.

"Ck...kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau mulai pekerjaanmu -aku tidak mau kalau harus mati konyol !"

Kim heechul sedikit terperangah dengan keadaan Sungmin..ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi ia untuk menjinakan bom yang terikat dengan sanderanya.

Kau tahu biasanya merekai menangis histeris atau menjerit-jerit meminta dilepaskan.

Namun yang satu ini berbeda-seperti halnya yang Heechul katakan tadi.

Lee Sungmin terlalu tenang untuk ukuran seorang sandera yang mungkin hidupnya hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi.

Dan jujur saja,itu sangat membantunya,setidaknya meringankan sedikit pekerjaannya sehingga dia tidak perlu menenangkan dan membujuk sandera agar diam.

itu juga akan menghemat waktu Heechul untuk dapat berkonsentrasi menjinakan bomnya.

1###3

Sungmin memperhatikannya,bagaimana namja yang belum ia tahu namanya itu tengah serius berusaha menjinakan bom.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada seragam yang digunakan Heechul.

Yeoja itu mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat hal mengganjal pada tubuh Heechul.

Darah.

Ne dia tidak salah lihat,dan dia yakin betul itu bukan darah musuh,bagaimanapun darah itu terus mengalir keluar,merembes melalui pakaian dan rompi yang digunakan.

Wajah prajurit itu juga tampak pucat dan seperti menahan sakit.

"Kau terluka?"Cicit Sungmin.

Heechul masih tidak menyahut karena konsentrasinya kini hanya tertuju pada sebuah benda persegi yang berada didepannya.

"Kau terluka dan masih berusaha menjinakan bom ini?Kau tahu aku mulai meragukan kau dapat mengatasi situasinya pak prajurit"

Heechul mencibir.

"Bisakah kau diam!Atau aku harus menyumpal kembali mulut bawelmu itu?"  
Sungmin tertawa geli mendengar ocehan polisi yang kini sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Seorang polisi lain menghampiri Heechul dan Sungmin dengan wajah tegang.

"berapa sisa waktunya?"Tanya sipolisi itu

"tiga menit"  
Jawab Heechul singkat.

"Dan kau masih ada disini?!Sebaiknya kita pergi,semua orang sudah berhasil dievakuasi"

Sungmin memandang kosong keatas atap mall saat mendengar polisi itu mengatakan suatu hal yang mau tidak mau membuatnya..entahlah seperti terabaikan.

nyawanya seolah dianggap tak berharga dan itu benar-benar menyesakkan.

Heechul mendelik tajam pada salah satu rekannya.

"Kalau mau pergi,pergi saja sendiri!Shitt kenapa orang-orang suka sekali memecah konsentrasiku disaat genting seperti ini!"Rutuknya kesal dan kembali pada bom yang kini tengah coba dijinakannya.

Sungmin terperangah mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Rekannya benar,seharusnya orang ini pergi saja meninggalkannya dan membiarkan ia mati.

Bukankah seluruh sandera dan orang-orang yang ada di gedung mall ini telah dievakuasi seluruhnya.

Seharusnya tak masalah untuk mereka,mengorbankan satu nyawa tak berarti seperti dia.

Dan memikirkan itu mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin takut namun disisi lain dia tidak ingin ada orang yang mati karenanya.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa peduli pada nyawa orang lain?padahal selama ini yang jadi prioritas utama adalah dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah ini lucu?disaat genting seperti ini ia baru bisa merasakan ketulusan seorang yang benar-benar ingin menolongnya.

Sungmin melirik luka yang ada di bagian tubuh Heechul lalu beralih pada wajahnya-dan benar saja keadaan namja itu juga terlihat semakin buruk.

Luka tembak dalam tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan darah-dan jujur saja itu membuat Sungmin cemas mengenai keselamtan sipenolong.

Seingatnya,bukankah bila kita kehilangan banyak darah itu dapat berakibat kematian?!

"Aku akan mengatasi bom ini-jadi jangan berpikir aku akan pergi seperti seorang pengecut lalu membiarkanmu mati konyol."

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah didengarnya sebeleumnya.

Perasaaan senang dan bangga saat ada seorang,meskipun itu orang asing yang mengatakan akan menyelamatkanmu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu membuat Senyuman tulus yang selama ini jarang diperlihatkan Sungmin.

Orang ini bahkan rela mati hanya untuk seorang asing sepertinya.

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan wajah serius sang prajurit itu.

Dia orang asing dan hanya orang asing,namun mengapa harus berusaha segigih ini hanya untuk meneyelamatkanku.

Sungmin seakan mengingat masa-masa hidupnya selama ini.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah peduli ataupun mau repot mengurusi orang lain.

Dirinya yang selalu dilimpahi harta dan terbiasa bersenag-senang sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan penderitaan orang disekitarnya.

Sesak dan merasa bersalah,itulah yang ia rasakan.

Dirinya bahkan pernah mencaci maki seorang pengemis hanya karena mengotori pakainnya tidak sengaja dan menendang pengemis itu kejalanan.

Dia seorang yang brengsek dan tidak tau diuntung!

Kata kata itu mengahantam dalam kepala dan hatinya.

"aku ini seorang brengsek tidak tau diri!apakah aku masih pantas untuk hidup dan diselamatkan seperti ini?"Gumam Sungmin lirih,namum masih dapat didengar Heechul.

"Semua orang pantas untuk hidup-seberengsek apapun dia."

Heechul tidak menatap Sungmin saat mengatakan hal itu,dirinya masih fokus pada bom yang berada dipermukaan perut Sungmin.

Waktu disekitar mereka seakan bergerak dengan lambat disekitar mereka.

Tiga menit sebelum ledakan.

Itulah yang dilihat Sungmin pada timer bom.

"Tuhan...Bila kau masih membiarkan ku hidup setelah ini,aku bersumpah akan merubah diriku menjadi lebih baik."

Doa dan janji Sungmin dilontarkannya dengan penuh penyesalan dan khyusus,berharap dia yang disebut tuhan olehnya masih mau mendengar doa dan permohonannya ini.

1###3

Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi wajah tampan namun juga sedikit cantik itu.

Kini ia memegangi dua buah kabel berbeda warna,Biru dan Kuning.

Ini adalah tahap terakhir yang harus dilakukannya jika ingin menghentikan bom itu.

Masalahnya,justru tahap akhir inilah yang paling sulit-salah memotong kabel dan BOOMMM,dirinya juga yeoja yang tengah memejamkan matanya kini akan mati.

Yang mana yang harus kupotong?!

Berkali-kali heechul menyakan hal itu dalam pikirannya.

Mata kucingnya kembali menelusuri kabel-kabel yang berada pada sekitar bom,memperhatiakan dengan teliti dan mencoba mencari jawaban dari permasalahannya saat ini.

Bingo

Ia mendapatkananya!

Ah..tentu saja,bukan kedua kabel ini yang harus di POTONG! kenapa kau jadi bebal begini Kim Heecul,Batinnya dalam hati.

Ia kembali mengambil sebuak kabel hijau dan

Trek

Kabel itu terpotng membuat timer bom berhenti diangka 00:03

Tepat tiga detik sebelum ledakan.

Heechul bernapas lega dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hei buka matamu bodoh!Kau tidak akan mati,setidaknya untuk saat ini"  
Sungmin membuka perlahan matanya dan kemudian ia juga bernafas lega saat melihat timer itu berhenti.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang,aku bisa mengatasinya heo?"

Namja itu terlihat lelah dan kesakitan,namun senyum bangga dan arogannya tidak hilang begitu saja.

"Kau benar ajushi "Cengir Sungmin.

"YAK!Aku masih muda...kenapa kau memanggilku Ajushii .Aku ini masih dua puluh dua tahun pabbo!"

1###3

Sungmin menatap kagum pada sosok namja yang kini tengah dibopong menuju mobil ambulance.

beribu kali ucapan terimakasih itu ia lontarkan dalam hati.

Lalu saat sosok namja yang baru ia ketahui bernama Kim Heechul itu tertelan ambulance,Lee Sungmin membulatkan tekadnya.

Dia akan menjadi seperti sosok penolongnya!

Menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain dengan caranya sendiri dan tentu saja mengabdikan sepenuhnya jiwa dan raganya pada negara juga masyarakat.

1###3

Dan begitulah pertemuan pertama Sungmin dengan Heechul yang kini menjadi atasannya di SAS.

Kejadian ini pula yang merubah total hidup Lee Sungmin.

Dia telah berjanji pada tuhan,dan janji itu akan terus dipegangnya.

Flasback off

Bila dia tidak bertemu Heechul dan bila Heechul tidak menyelamatkannya saat itu...

Lee Sungmin mungkin tidak akan ada didunia ini.

Kim Heechul...

Namja itu adalah pahlawannya

Panutannya

Gurunya

Dan ...

Cinta pertamanya.

Kim Heechul yang secara tidak langsung mengubah kehidupannya.

Namja itu pula yang mengenalkannya pada dunia sesungguhnya.

Yang untuk pertama kalinya berhasil membuka hati Lee Sungmin.

Namja bermulut pedas nan arogan namun memiliki hati teramat murni.

tbc

.

.

**Next chap?**

**Untuk sejenak Sungmin terpaku pada dua atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari dua undangan yang kini ada di tangannya**

**Ne,sang presiden sendirilah yang mengirimkan surat ini.**

**"Sepertinya aku juga harus berbelanja untuk pesta lusa malam."**

**Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka,menemani Lee Sungmin berbelanja akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra melebihi saat ia harus bernyanyi selama dua jam nonstop!**

**"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan semua ocehan orang-orang selama ini?aku saja yang mendengarnya sudah merasa panas"**

**Sungmin terkekeh mendengar grutuan Ryeowook.**

**Saat tubuhnya tepat berada dihadapan namja yang kini adalah tunangannya-Sungmin sedikit berjinggit,tangannya meraih kerah kemeja dan merapikannya.**

**"Apa mereka tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup?!"**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya chapter tiga kelar ...lap keringat.

seperti yang udah aku ketikin di cap sebelUmnya,kalau chapter ini bkalan menceritakan masa lalunya ummin.

Dan tentu aja gak ada Kyumin Moment he he(Smirk)

mianhae ne kalau aku update lama dan kalau-kalau ada typo atau kesalahan kata.

and gomawo buat semua reader dan riviewnya,aku seneng banget XD

Oke,waktunya buat bales riview ;

**Alfia Retno S**

He he makasih chingu,aigo aku blushingnih dipuji gitu.

Ne umin meskipun seorang kaya raya namun tetap berjiwa patriot ..

Dia cinta banget ama negara dan heechulnya/plak /digergaji Kyuppa.

Makasih buat sarannya kayaknya aku bakal pake victoria.

udah mepet gak bisa mikirin artis lain -_-.

**kyu88**

Anyyeong juga chingu XD

Ne salam kenal- dan maksaih buat riviewnya ^_^

He he mian ne aku gak bisa update cepet-cepet.

**deviyanti137**

Ne,min itu emang agent he gak tw kenapa jadi kayak gini.

Padahal awal cerita gak kepikiran buat Min jade agent

Kalo soal Kyu punya peta tw gak,kita ikuti aja ya alur perkembangan he


	5. Chapter 5(Shopping?)

NOBODY KNOW

.

.

.

Siang itu saat Sungmin tengah menikmati tea assam dan cake choklatnya,Ryeowook datang menghampiri dan memberikan sebuah undangan pada Sungmin.

Untuk sejenak Sungmin terpaku pada dua atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari dua undangan yang kini ada di tangannya.

Yang pertama adalah undangan party night biasa yang selalu diterimanya hampir setiap minggu,namun diundangan kedua jelas sangat berbeda.

Undangan kedua itu terlihat lebih simple dan sederhana tidak seperti yang pertama.

Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah cap merah berlambang burung hantu diatas undangan.

Dia tahu betul arti lambang itu,dan siapa yang mengirimkannya.

Itu adalah simbol bagi organisasinya,SAS.

Ada dua cap yang berlaku dalam tubuh SAS.

Pertama cap berwarna biru tua dengan lambang yang sama(burung hantu)-dikirimkan oleh sesama anggota sebagai pesan dan kedua adalah cap yang kini dilihatnya.

Berwarna merah pekat seperti darah-hanya satu orang yang diperuntunkan dapat menggunakan tanda cap ini dan orang itu tentu saja bukan orang biasa.

Dia adalah pimpinan dan juga orang nomor satu paling berpengaruh di korea selatan-Presiden Park Jungsoo.

Ne,sang presiden sendirilah yang mengirimkan surat ini.

Dengan hati hati ia membuka perlahan segel yang terdapat dalam surat dan langsung mengambil lembar kertas berwarna putih dari sana.

Namdeaemun-ro,Chung gu –Millenium seoul hilton hotel

21.00 KTS

Hanya dua baris dan tidak lebih dari sepuluh kata tertera dalam amplop itu namun Sungmin dapat memahami betul maksud kata-kata itu.

"Kau tahu?sepertinya malam ini aku akan bertemu seorang yang penting,bisakah kau menyiapkan pakaian formal yang elegan namun tidak berlebihan?"  
Ryeowook mengangguk,dalam hati ia sedikit penasaran siapa yang akan di temui Sungmin,karena jarang-jarang Sungmin mau memakai pakaian formal seperti para pekerja kantoran.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus berbelanja untuk pesta lusa malam."

1###3

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka,menemani Lee Sungmin berbelanja akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra melebihi saat ia harus bernyanyi selama dua jam nonstop!

"Noona,sebenarnya apa yang kau cari hm?"

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu justru menarik namjanya ke salah satu bagian pakaian pria.

"Diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana oke"

Kyuhyun mengangguk noonanya,cho ahra bahkan tidak segila ini saat berbelanja.

Oh ...bayangkan saja,mereka berdua plus dua orang lagi yesung dan Ryeowook sudah mengelilingi mall lebih dari empat jam!Ingat itu empat jam.

Dan melihat dua orang asisitennya(Read yewok)yang kini tengah kesulitan memegangi belanjaan Sungmin juga dirinya sendiri,meskipun hanya lima bungkus tas belanjaan sih,membuat Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati.

Lee Sungmin benar-benar seorang shopaholic!

"Apa Sungmin selalu begini setiap berbelanja?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada Ryeowook yang tengah asik melamunkana suatu hal.

"Eh..ah ya,eonni memang suka berbelanja"

Jawab Ryeowook kalem.

"Dan kau selalu menemaninya?"

Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk mantap.

Hebat sekali!Batin kedua namja yang menatap Ryeowook bak superman itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan terus berada disisnya selama ini."Yesung melirik sekilas Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku yakin,yeoja itu bahkan lebih merepotkan dari Kyuhyun"

Yesung dengan wajah innocentnya bertanya pertanyaan yang sejak awal ingin ia tanyakan.

Sedang Kyuhyun,ha ha spertinya namja itu kurang senang dengan pertanyaan Yesung yang melibatkankan-terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang bak setan dan penuh intimidasi,yang dapat membuat seorang penderita jantungan dilarikan ke UGD hanya karena melihatnya.

Tapi sayangnya Yesung sudah kebal dengan itu semua.

"Aku sudah terbiasa"  
Singkat dan padat ,Ryeowook menjawab.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook aneh-dirinya juga jadi sedikit jengkel dengan jawaban Ryeowook yang terlalu singkat.

"Coba ini"

Entah datang dari arah mana,namun tiba-tiba Sungmin sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Memegang dua kemeja pria berwarna biru dan putih-lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa diam,cepat coba!"  
Mendengar nada yang dinaikan setengah oktaf dari kekasihnya,Kyuhyun langsung mengambil alih kedua kemeja tersebut dan berjalan cepat kearah kamar ganti.

Tidak kurang dari tiga menit Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti-menggunakan kemeja putih yang dipilihkan sungmin.

"Otte?"Tanyanya.

Sungmin diam,menatap dari bagian kerah sampai ujung kemeja lalu kewajah Kyuhyun.

Menggeleng pelan seakan tidak setuju dengan penampilan namjachingunya.

"Bad,tampak seperti vampire tampan berkulit pucat-apalagi bila menggunakan kemeja warna putih "

Entah Kyuhyun harus senang atau kesal mendengar perkataan Sungmin,namun dirinya tidak ingin protes dan lebih memilih kembali keruang ganti.

Namja itu kembali keluar dengan kemeja biru tua yang dipakainya.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya saat memandangi penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik dari yang tadi tapi masih belum cocok"  
Setelah mengatakan itu,Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongo melihat kelakuan yeojanya.

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit yeoja pecinta fashion itu telah kembali.

Kembali dengan sepuluh bajua atasan untuk Kyuhyun coba.

"Pakai ini"  
Singkat,namun penuh penekanan-dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun spontan menganggukan kepalanya-mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin.

"Ini luar biasa,melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tunduk pada seorang shopaholic seperti Sungmin.

Hhh...sebenarnya apanya yang bagus dari seorang Sungmin selain uang dan wajahnya?"Gumam Yesung dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau mengatai Sungmin eonni?"

Ryeowook yang memang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Yesung tentu saja mendengar apa yang digumamkan namja itu meskipun pelan

-dan dia benci dengan orang-orang yang selalu mengatai eonninya.

"Eh..a..annyio"Elak Yesung gelagapan.

"Kau baru mengenalnya selama kurang dari dua bulan dan sudah berani mengatai Eonniku yang tidak-tidak"

"A..aku tidak.."  
Yesung berusaha mengelak-spertrinya yeoja ini sensitive sakali bila sudah berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

"Kalian semua sama saja "  
"Apa maksudmu?"Oke,sepertinya namja ini mulai merasa kesal dengan Ryeowook

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum-senyum tipis yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Kau dan semua orang -mata kalian hanya bisa menilai sesuatu dengan sebelah mata"

"Aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu itu"  
"Tidak perlu mengerti kalau begitu"  
Ucap Ryeowook enteng dan langsung meninggalkan Yesung yang kini tengah berusaha mencerna perkataan Wookie.

"Kau tidak perlu membuang tenagamu untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu wookie"  
Dengan santainya Sungmin duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan tepat didepan ruang tunggu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan semua ocehan orang-orang selama ini?aku saja yang mendengarnya sudah merasa panas"

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar grutuan Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu,aku sudah dilatih dengan baik,bahkan aku pernah mendengar kata-kata yang lebih pedas"

Tentu saja,Ingatkan dia dengan senior bawel bernama Kim Heechul.

Bahkan Kim Heechul tiap harinya selalu mengomeli plus membentaknya,eh...sebenarnya mereka saling perang mulut,mencaci maki masing-masing dan semua itu hanya karena masalah sepele.

Lagi pula bukan hal yang baru orang-orang itu membicarakannya.

But,who care about it!

Lee Sungmin tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengurusi masalah sepele seperti itu dan dia tidak peduli.

tidak peduli seberapa pedas ocehan orang lain mengenai dirinya,sikapnya ataupun kebiasaannya menghambur-hamburkan uang.

yang kini ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana menemukan peta,mencegah tujuh buah bom nuklir berkekuatan ledakan besar meledak menghancurkan negrinya dan memastikan semua orang aman-juga hidup.

"ne..ne..aku lupa,eonnikan memang tidak akan peduli dengan kata-kata mereka"

Ryeowook melengos kesal-terkadang ia berpikir kenapa Sungmin seakan tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri?dia terlalu acuh pada dirinya itu

dan jujur saja hal tersebut membuatnya kesal!

"Aigo,kenapa anak itu jadi marah?"herannya namun ia tidak menyusul dan malah bersiul-siul riang.

Sudah biasa dengan tabiat Ryeowook yang kadang terlalu sensitive.

Namun tanpa Ryeowook sadari dari tempatnya beristirahat,Sungmin menatap sendu sahabatnya itu.

_"Aku sudah pernah mencoba dan berusaha bersikap baik wookie,tapi tidak ada yang percaya dengan ketulusanku-dan aku sadar tidak ada gunanya pula meyakinkan orang lain tentang diriku ini"_

_"Aku sudah berhenti berharap dan berusaha meyakinkan mereka tentang ketulusanku-jadi biarlah mereka mengatakan apapun yang mereka inginkan tapi satuhal yang aku yakini bahwa untuk kali ini dan saat ini aku akan menjadi seorang ibu peri-ibu peri yang diam-diam memberikan sekeping uang pada anak-anak saat mereka tertidur di bawah bantalnya."  
_

_Dulu ayahnya pernah mengatakan,"Didunia ini,ditempat dimana kau bernapas dan tinggal banyak orang-orang yang memerlukan uluran tangan dan saat kita mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan sedikit uang pada mereka-orang-orang yang berada diatas mereka dan seperti kita justru mencemooh dan menganggap apa yang dilakuakan adalah pamer atas hartanya._

_Mereka berpikir kita ingin menunjukan seberapa besar harta keluarga Lee._

_tidak ada yang akan percaya dengan ketulusan -orang yang menamai dirinya sebagai kalangan jetset akan terus bergunjing mengenai apa yang kita lakukan._

_Dan seperti itulah dunia yang kau tinggali itu._

_Sungmin,bila kau ingin membantu mereka yang membutuhkan-Appa akan lebih senang kalau kau menjadi ibu peri dibandingkan pahlawan heroik._

_Tidak perlu ada yang tahu mengenai ketulusan dalam dirimu-karena bila kau menginginkan seseorang untuk percaya kau tulus maka itu berarti kau belum tulus membantu orang lain._

_Ketulusan itu cukup kau,hatimu dan tuhan yang tahu."_Ayahnya mengatakan hal itu tepat setelah setahun ia kembali dari Singapur.

Wajah abojienya saat mengatakannya sangat serius namun setelah apa yang ingin disampaikan pada anaknya dirasa cukup,Lee Jangmin(abojie Sungmin)tersenyum hangat dan memeluk erat putrinya.

Rupanya Mr Lee memperhatikan betul perubahan perkembangan putri sulungnya .

"Menjadi fairy godmother tidak buruk juga"Gumamnya saat itu

Dan dia baru menyadari hal yang sangat penting tentang ibu peri itu.

Keuntungan besar dari peran ibu peri itu-tidak ada siapapun yang tahu sosok sang fairy godmother?itu artinya selain menjadi ibu peri dia juga bisa menjalani pekerjaan yang lebih dari itu-tidak ada siapun yang tahu tentang dirimu,jati dirimu.

tidak ada yang menyangka dan mempekirakan apa yang sedang dan tengah kau lakukan.

ini tentu saja akan membantu pekerjaannya sebagai agent SAS.

Walaupun kau harus menipu semua orang,namun bila dengan begitu kau dapat menyelamatkan banyak nyawa-apa salahnya?

1###3

Saat tengah asik melamunkan sesuatu,Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan gantinya dengan memakai kemeja yang Sungmin pilihkan.

pria itu berdiri tegap beberapa meter dari tempat Sungmin duduk.

Menyadari Kyuhyun ada didepannya,Sungmin mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat penampilan namja itu.

Untuk beberapa detik ia menahan napasnya -tercekat.

Sungmin menatap terperangah,kagum dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Demi dewi aphrodith,dia tahu betul Kyuhyun itu adalah pria yang tampan,dan hal itu tidak akan bisa ia pungkiri.

Tapi melihat sosok pria itu sekarang-dalam balutan kemeja coklat tua yang bergaris-garis tipis juga celana satin putih yang dikenakananya.

Penampilan pria ini sungguh mempesona luar biasa.

Bahkan para wanita yang sedari tadi hilir mudik menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat keindahan pria ini.

"Hm...bagaimana?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab-Yeoja itu justru mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

Saat tubuhnya tepat berada dihadapan namja yang kini adalah tunangannya-Sungmin sedikit berjinggit,tangannya meraih kerah kemeja dan merapikannya.

Tubuh sungmin benar-benar dekat dengannya,Kyuhyun bahkan dapat menghirup aroma citrus yang bercampur mawar menguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

Memabukan sekaligus menenangkannya.

Saat tangan itu hendak melepaskan diri dari kerah kemeja-Kyuhyun justru memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Disenderkan kepalanya pada lekuk indah leher sang yeoja dan mengcupnya nikmat.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan merinding saat Kyuhyun mengecup lehernya lembut.

Udara disekitarnya serasa memanas dan perutnya berputar putar mulas entah kenapa.

Apalagi sentuhan namja itu dipinggangnya yang terkesan seduktif-jari panjang Kyuhyun seakan mengglitik pinggang ramping miliknya.

Namja itu juga sesekali mengelus lengmbut punggung Sungmin sembari terus mengecap rasa dilehrnya yang mungkin tidak akan berwarna putih sempurna lagi-melainkan ternoda dengan beberapa warna merah.

Kyuhyun terus menari-narikan bibirnya pada leher Sungmin,kemudian terus beranjak ketempat yang lebih tinggi,dagu dan bibir menggoda milik Sungmin yang entah kenapa dalam penglihatannya bibir itu seakan berkata"please kiss me my boy".

Dan Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak akan menolak permintaan itu,walaupun hal tersebut hanyalah khayalannya .

Namja berparas rupawan bak dewa ini sungguh sangat menginginkan bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya.

Dia benar-benar kecanduan dengan yang satu ini dan merasa tidak ada penolakan dari pasangannya Kyuhyun bersmirk ria.

Tangannya yang tadi hanya bergerayang di pinggang indah Sungmin kini mulai beralih pada tengkuk leher Sungmin.

Mendorongnya-memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Seolah tenggelam dalam buaian halus bibir Kyuhyun,Sungmin menutup matanya,mencoba menikmati ciuman itu.

Gosht,Kyuhyun benar-benar seorang kisser hebat!

Ngh..hh..hmm desah Sungmin disela ciuman mereka.

Oh demi tuhan,Kyuhyun rasanya ingin terbang,kau tahu ini benar-benar nikmat.

Perasaan dimana dirinya benar-benar memiliki yeoja manis ini dan perasaan cintanya yang ia harap dapat tersampaikan.

1###3

"Apa mereka tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup?!"

Yesung melongo dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang mesum itu(red; Kyumin).

Sama halnya dengan Yesung,Ryeowook pun merasa iritasi melihat adegan diatas tujuh belas tahun tersebut.

1###3

Engh...hmm..oppahh...desah Sungmin,namun detik kemudian ia seolah tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya,Sungmin melepas ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun bersumpah,dia benar-benar ingin membawa kekasihnya ini kesebuah kamar dan segera menjeratnya dalam pelukan.

Namun kemudian sama halnya dengan Sungmin,sepertinya Kyuhyunpun menyadari keganjilan tersebut.

Oppa?pikirnya bertanya-tanya.

Hei ...sejak kapan yeoja itu memanggilnya oppa?Seingatnya Sungmin tidak pernah memanggil dirinya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan perihal hal tersebut,namun Sungmin justru medorongnya cepat untuk kembali keruang ganti

Dan langsung menutup pintu itu begitu saja.

Oppa?oppa? kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalnya

Ada yang aneh,dia tahu itu namun entah kenapa memikirkan segala kemungkinan mengenai Sungmin yang memanggilnya oppa membuat Kyuhyun takut dan gusar.

Mungkinkah yeoja itu membayangkan namja lain saat ia menciumnya?

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pikiran Kyuhyun meledak dan gemetar.

Sungguh dia berharap kali ini prasangkanya salah.

1###3

Sungmin merutuki mulutnya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Ah sebenarnya bukan hanya mulut tapi juga pikiran dan hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan namja jadi-jadian(red:Heechul)-yang menciumnya tadi!

Lee Sungmin kau sungguh brengsek!

Namun dirinya seakan teringat sesuatu yang terasa aneh dan lebih penting-dibandingkan dengan bayang-bayang Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa rasa malu ataupun bersalah dibukanya pintu ruang ganti kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja kelakuan nekatnya ini membuat Kyuhyun melongo tidak percaya.

Antara shock,malu dan ah entahlah semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu-Yang pasti kini wajah pucat itu bersemu merah.

sepertinya Lee Sungmin sudah gila.

Aigo..yeoja mana yang berani mendobrak pintu ruang ganti namja tanpa malu.

Yeoja itu bahkan memandang lekat sosok tubuh Kyuhyun yang toples.

Namja itu baru saja membuka kemejanya dan belum sempat memakai baju.

Sungmin dengan mata foxy,yang entah kenapa terasa tajam dan menilai melihat intens tubuh toples Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja,saat ini dia benar-benar merasa Kyuhyun adalah jelmaan dewa Apollo yang rupawan.

Namun perasaan kagum itu ia sembunyikan dengan baik.

Akan terlihat bodoh kalau dirinya hanya memandangi tubuh toples sang kekasih dengan liur yang mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Oh..dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

No way,setampan ataupun semagumkan apapun seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ingat,setiap apa yang dilakukan Sungmin pasti punya alasannya.

Termasuk memasuki ruang ganti pria ini.

Dan dia tidak menatap mesum tubuh toples bak porselin!

Mata indah itu justru menatap tajam pada suatu yang menggantung pada leher Kyuhyun.

'Kalung'

Ya..Lee Sungmin hanya memerhatikan Kalung yang tengah dipakai Kyuhyun-jadi jangan berpikiran kalau dia yeoja mesum.

Saat tadi Kyuhyun memeluknya,ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal pada bagian dada namja itu dan gotcha..ternyata dirinya memang benar.

Mungkin hal ini memang biasa,namun tidak bagi Sungmin.

Bukankah yeoja ini sudah mempelajari sifat,sikap dan kebiasaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya-dia tahu betul Namja itu bukan pribadi yang menyukai aksesoris apapun melekat di tubuhnya.

Kecuali jam tangan buatan Swissnya.

Dan mendapati Kyuhyun memakai aksesoris itu membuat jiwa intelnya serasa di pacu.

Hanya sebuah kalung,namun kalung itu pasti luar biasa penting,karena selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memakai benda seperti itu.

Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu memaksanya melakukan sesuatu diluar kehendak sendiri.

1###3

Kalung yang entah kenapa serasa familiar diingatannya.

Kalung yang berbandul berbentuk persegi -yang terbuat dari perak dan sedikit melengkung di tengahnya.

Dia ingat betul pernah melihat benda yang sama persis seperti itu-begitupun dengan orang yang menggunakannya.

Meskipun hanya dari sebuah foto.

Dan seorang yang menggunakan kalung itu sebelumnya.

Cho Sungyoon.

Bentuk dan warnanya persis sekali,dan lebih dari itu-Kalung tersebut seharusnya ikut terbakar bersama jasad Cho Sungyoon-saat mobilnya kecelakaan dan meledak sepuluh tahun lalu.

Lalu bagaimana bisa kalung itu?

Uhh..rasanya kepalnya ingin pecah memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Noona?"Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh karena Sungmin sedari tadi tidak bergeming sedikitpun-Akhirnya ia memanggil yeojanya dan menyentuh pundak Sungmin dengan halus.

"AH..OH..Kyu..he he,mian..hm- aku hanya ingin bilang.. kau sangat tampan memakai kemeja itu-jaa cepatlah berpakaian"

bruk

Dan pintu itu tertutup sebagaimana mestinya.

Entah alasan Sungmin yang memang konyol atau otak Kyuhyun rada ehm bermasalah.

namja itu justru tersenyum -senyum sediri mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang mengatainya tampan.

Hhh...kau tahu Kyu,otak kebanggaanmu itu seprtinya sudah tidak berfungsi baik semenjak mengenal seorang bernama SUNGMIN.

"Dia bilang aku tampan!Aigo...Aku tahu aku memang tampan,ha ha"Narsismenya sepertinya kumat.-_-"

1###3

"Kau ceroboh,nekat dan terlalu terburu buru Lee Sungmin"

Sebagai seorang agent yang sudah terlatih tentu saja hal ini menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya.

Sifat ingin tahunya itu harus sesegera mungkin dikendalikan.

Bagaimana bisa ia menerobos begitu saja untuk memastikan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap penting atau juga tidak.

"ah..masa bodoh dengan itu semua,paling juga Kyuhyun menganggapku yeoja mesum atau aneh!"

Dengan cueknya ia kembali kebangku dan duduk angkuh,tidak mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang.

Kini yang jadi pusat pemikirannya adalah kalung.

Kalung yang seharusnya dimiliki Sungyoon itu kenpa ada pada Kyuhyun.

Apa Sungyoon memberikan kalung itu sebagai hadiah pada Kyuhyun?

Tapi kenpa?

Dilihat darimanapun kalung itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.

Dan buat apa seorang Sungyoon yang memiliki banyak harta itu memberikan benda bekas pada cucu tercintanya.

Kenpa bukan kalung safir biru yang harganya dua puluh lima juta dolar itu?

Ah,ne Sungmin tahu,bahwa Sungyoon memiliki kalung safir bernilai tinggi.

Dan dia yakin kalau Sungyoon sangat menyukai kalung safir tersebut-sampai membuat kaca pelindung anti peluru dan dipasangi sinar laser juga infra merah untuk menyimpan safirnya.

Bukankah memberikan kalung safir itu pada cucu tersayangmu lebih masuk akal dibandingkan dengan memberikan kalung rongsokan yang hanya terbuat dari perak?

"Wae?"Gumamnya bertanya-tanya.

Menghela napas panjang ,Sungmin akhirnya lebih memilih menghubungi rekannya -sesama agent SAS.

"Ne?"Seorang di sebrang sana menjawab panggilan telepoh Sungmin.

"Donghae ah..ini aku."

"Ah,ne vint,wae?tidak biasanya kau menghubungi dihari minggu"

"Hm..aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang sesuatu"  
"Ne,apa itu?"

"Kalung...kalung yang digunakan Cho Sungyoon sepuluh tahun lalu sebelum jelasnya kau bisa melihat di foto Sungyoon yang ada di tangan Heechul oppa"

"ah..ne,aku akan mencarinya-nanti aku hubungi lagi"

"Ye,gomawo Hae"

"Ck...kau tidak perlu sungkan ini pekerjaanku juga"

"He he,ne,kalau begitu hubungi aku bila mendapatkan sesuatu"

"Siap kapten "

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar perkataan sobatnya,Lee Donghae.

Dia tahu betul dalam masalah seperti ini,Lee Donghae mungkin lebih bisa diandalkan .

Sobatnya satu itu merupakan salah satu agent SAS yang berfrofesi juga sebagai kepala IT di sana.

Sungmin membutuhkan informasi lebih,dia tidak mungkin bisa menganalisa keseluruhan kalau tidak ada informasi yang dibutuhkan.

Dan untuk itulah Lee Donghae ada.

Namaja penggila ikan nemo itu nyatanya benar-benar seorang ahli IT Luar biasa.

Dia juga informan yang handal dan sudah terbukti keakuratan informasinya.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan ganti.

"Lets go..sekarang kita cari jas dan celana yang cocok untukmu!"

Semangat yang berkobar-kobar bak prajurit dimedan perang itu nyatanya sama sekali tidak dimiliki Kyuhyun maupun dua orang lainnya yang mengikuti mereka.

"MWO!Noona,kau masih mau belanja?"

Kentara sekali wajah memelas itu memohon agar Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan ini dan lebih memilih pulang kerumah atau mungkin apartement mereka.

Ah berkencan di restoran juga sepertinya lebih baik di bandingkan harus berjalan-jalan selama lebih dari empat jam.

"Ne,kita belum mendapatkan jas untukmu"

"jas?untuk apa?aku punya banyak di lemari pakaianku noona."

Seakan sedang menghadapai anak kecil,Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan sepelan dan sebaik mungkin.

Dengan senyum maliakat yang selalu sukses meluluhkan hati siapaun,ia menatap perhatian pada Kyuhyun.

"lusa nanti ada pestakan?dan aku yakin kau juga kedua orang tuamu mendapatkan undangan party yang sama denganku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?tentu saja kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik-aku tau kau memiliki banyak pakaian dan jas mewah dilemari besarmu itu-tapi sungguh,aku tidak yakin dengan mode pakainmu itu Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti dan sepertinya Sungmin dapat menangkap ketidak pahaman dalam raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu memaki jas berwarna hitam kelam kesetiap pesta,begitu pula bila ada undangan lainnya dan model jasmu itu..hm..jujur saja,aku tidak suka-terlalu klasik,monoton dan membosankan"

Kyuhyun mencerna baik-baik setiap kata itu dan akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang.

Kenyataannya apa yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar adanya.

Dia tidak terlalu peduli pada mode atau fashion.

Mungkin yang ada diotak namja itu hanyalah musik,game dan makanan.

Dan beruntungnya atau sialnya kau Cho Kyuhyun-mendapati tunangan yang tingkat kepedulian-kegilaannya pada perkembangan mode busana sangat tinggi.

Setidaknya para kalangan atas tidak akan mempertanyakan lagi kapan kau membeli pakaian itu.

Karena setampan apapun dirimu,bila sudah berada ditengah-tengah orang orang elit itu yang pertama mereka lihat adalah style (Kau tahu, seberapa kaya,berpengaruh dan tebalnya dompet seseorang dapat terlihat dari caranya berpakaian )-kedua adalah kedudukan dan terakhir barulah wajahmu.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti arahan Sungmin,sedang Ryeowook dan Yesung memilih untuk beristirahat di salah satu cafe mall.

Terlalu lelah mereka mendampingi keduanya dan melanjutkan acara'mari berbelanja bersama Lee Sungmin'.

TBC

..

..

Next chap?

.

.

Akhirnya chapter ini selsai XD

mianhae ne kalau ada typo atau apapun yang tersa mengganjal dalam cerita ini.

dan terima kasih banyak buat kalian chingudeul yang udah bersedia baca ff aku juga memberikan masukan dan sarannya.


	6. Chapter 6(Her tears and a sadnes)

Mianhae kalau ada typo dan kalimat yang ehm.. gaeje.

Aku hanya melakukan sekali pengeditan karena keterbatasan waktu.

NOBODY KNOW

1###3

Sungmin dan Ryeowook baru saja kembali dari acara shopingnya yang total memakan waktu enam jam!

baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki diruang utama keluarga Lee dan,tebak apa yang Lee Sungmin dapatkan disana.

Her momy with annoyed face.

Kira-kira apa yang membuat ibunya kesal kali ini?

"Mom..i'm back"Sungmin memeluk eommanya dan memberikan beberapa oleh-oleh dari hasil menjarahnya bersama Kyuhyun siang tadi di mall.

Biasanya nyonya Lee akan sangat senang bila Sungmin membelikan sesuatu-ia pasti langsung membuka bingkisan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Namun kini,Sungmin tidak mendapati hal tersebut.

Momynya masih bertahan dengan wajah kesal plus murung.

"Katakan padaku,kenapa hari ini momy terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang gagal meracuni snow white dengan apel beracunnya?"

Nyonnya Lee duduk menghempaskan diri pada sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kau tahu,si Cho menyebalkan itu membuat hari indahku ini menjadi untidy!berantakan."

"Cho ahjumma maksud momy?"

"Ne,cih..wanita besar kepala itu berani sekali menyombongkan berlian barunya yang hanya sebesar satu setengah karat itu!"

Sungmin memutar manik matanya bosan.

oh..seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak hal ini.

Tentu saja,ibunya dan Cho ahjumma(Eomma Kyuhyun).Mereka berdua selalu bersaing untuk menjadi yang terwah dalam setiap aspek.

Baik penampilan,uang,barang bahkan jumlah sumbangan.

dia tidak habis pikir,bagaimana bisa ia dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun.

Semua orang juga tahu hubungan dua keluarga ini tidaklah baik.

For example:Mrs Cho and Mrs Lee.

dua nyonya besar ini bahkan selalu bersaing dan bertengkar layaknya Tom and Jerry.

hubungan ayahnya dengan ayah Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik,walaupun tidak seburuk hubungan para ibu-ibu itu.

oh,tapi tetap saja ini aneh.

"Sudahlah Mom,kalau hanya berlian momy kan bisa membelinya sekarang juga.

Atau mungkin mau aku pesankan dari Swiss?Aku dengar Royal Diamond(RD) mengeluarkan perhiasan terbaru mereka dua hari yang lalu"

Nyonya Lee yang tadinya menekuk wajah murung langsung berbinar-binar menatap putri sulungnya.

"Aigo anak momy,kenapa kau begitu cantik! tentu saja..momy mau chagi ya."Ibunya menatap Sungmin bak malaikat yang dikirim dari surga.

"Ha ha ha siCho itu pasti langsung gigit jari bila melihat momy memakai perhiasan berlian terbaru dai RD."

Sungmin kembali memutar matanya jengah.

Aigo,kenapa momy hanya memujinya bila ada maunya saja-ck ck..dasar ibu-ibu.

"hh baiklah,tunggu tiga hari dan aku pastikan mereka mengirim perhiasan itu kemari.

Momy tidak perlu khawatir dengan bentuknya-aku sudah lihat dan itu sangat indah .Seperti halnya kaluang milik Marie Antoniette."

"Jinja?!Sungmin ku sayang kau memang terbaik dalam hal ini"

Nyonya Lee memeluk putrinya erat seperti pelukan beruang besar dikutub.

Dan Sungmin berharap ibunya masih cukup waras untuk tidak meremukan tubuh mungil dan mulus putri semata wayangnya.

Oh,ingatkan juga dirinya untuk segera melepaskan pelukan ibu beruang ini,karena malam ini agenda acaranya masih belum berakhir.

Sungguh ia tidak ingin menemui atasannya dengan tubuh yang remuk karena pelukan ibu beruang yang kelewat erat.

Lee Sungmin yang malang masih harus menemui atasannya-menunda keinginan untuk tidurnya beberapa jam kedepan atau mungkin malam ini ia tidak akan tidur?

entahlah,firasatnya mengatakan seperti itu dan biasanya firasatnya itu selalu benar.

1###3

**Millenium seoul hilton hotel-21.00 KTS**

Malam itu tepat menunjukan pukul 21. kini tengah berada di sebuah kamar hotel-duduk tenang disalah satu bangku yang tersedia bersama dua namja dan seorang namja lainnya yang memilih berdiri tepat disamping tuannya-Park Jungsoo.

Lee Sungmin-Kim Heechul dan Park Jungsoo.

Tiga orang yang menmpati posisi penting di SAS.

Park Jungsoo yang memang seorang presiden juga pimpinan SAS.

Lalu Kim Heechul wakil dari presiden sekaligus kepala tim inti dan Lee Sungmin kepala tim bagian Nuklir yang khusus nantinya akan menjinakan delapan nuklir yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya-bersamaa sebelas orang lainnya yang ikut membantu.

Nyatanya meskipun baru lima tahun bergabung dengan SAS,Sungmin dapat melampaui kemampuan para seniornya.

Apalagi intelegensinya pada bidang Kimia sangat patut diacungi jempol.

Yeoja ini bahkan pernah merakit sendiri bom nuklirnya,tepat di tahun ke dua setelah bergabung dengan SAS-atas perintah Park Jungsoo,dan dia berhasil.

Luar biasa bukan,sendiri meskipun memerlukan waktu cukup lama namun ia mampu melakukannya.

Tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Dan Jungsoo memerintahkan hal itu tidak lain untuk menilai sejauh mana kemampuan Sungmin.

Bukan itu saja,ditahun pertamanya,Sungmin bahkan membuat serum anti Antharax.

Serum ini kini tengah dalam tahap pembuatan masal -untuk berjaga,karena menurut informasi yang beredar,AS,Irak dan israel masih mengembangkan senjata biologi Anthrax tersebut.

Dan saat ini ditengah kesibukannya,Sungmin juga tengah membuat serum yang dapat mematikan pengaruh senjata kimia VX Dan Risin.

Hal ini hanya diketahui oleh Park Jungsoo sendiri dan Kim Heechul juga Kim Kibum,yeodongsaeng Heechul yang ikut membantu dalam penelitian.

Dengan semua prestasi ini tidaklah mengherankan Sungmin menjadi kepala bagian unit nuklir.

Dan ketiga orang ini kini tengah berbicara serius-bisa dilihat dari raut tegang Sungmin dan Heechul saat Jungsoo mengatakan sesuatu pada dua anak didik yang dipercayainya ini.

"Apa maksud anda dengan teroris yang mengincar SAS?"

Sungguh Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diaktakan sang Presiden.

Para teroris yang menanamkan bom itu belasan tahun lalu kini tengah mengincar SAS?

Bukankah SAS,adalah organisasi rahasia yang langsung berada dibawah pimpinan presiden.

Tidak ada yang mengetahu mengenai keberadaan organisasi ini.

Yah,seharusnya begitu.

"Aku tahu ini pasti mengejutkan untukmu Sungmin ah,juga kau Kim Heechul"

Sang presiden memandang tenang keduanya.

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya,namun begitulah informasi terakhir yang aku tahu dari agent mata-mata kita yang menyusup pada tubuh organisasi itu"

Heechul memandang skeptis presidennya.

"Mata-mata?kami berdua tidak tahu anda mengirimkan mata-mata selama ini untuk bergabung dengan teroris itu?"

Sama halnya dengan Heechul,Sungminpun ingin menanyakan perihal itu.

"Aku minta maaf,itu untuk keamanannya,karena jujur saja aku masih belum bisa mempercayai kalian berdua"

Sungmin dan Heechul memandang presiden dengan pandangan'apa kau bercanda?kami ini budak setiamu!'

Park Jungsoo tahu arti tatapan itu,tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Dia hanya berjaga- jaga.

Bergelut didunia yang penuh dengan kebusukan dan orang picik,mau tidak mau membuatnya harus dapat memilah milah orang-orang yang dapat dijadikan sekutu atau musuh.

Yang dapat dipercaya atau curigai.

Presiden yang kini berusia tiga puluh lima tahun ini nyatanya sudah sangat berpengalaman hidup didunia seperti ini.

Dia hanya berhati-hati dan kalau kau tahu,mempercayai seorang sepenuhnya sangatlah sulit.

"Hhh aku mengerti"

Lirih Sungmin dan Heechul berbarengan.

"Lalu kenapa anda mengatakannya sekarang?"Tanya Sungmin

Jungsoo tersenyum miris dan tatapan matanya sendu.

"Pesan terakhir,Apa kalain tahu maksudnya?"

"Itu artinya dia tidak selamat."

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya saat mendengarnya-Bukankah hal itu sama saja dengan agent tersebut mati?

"Tapi kenapa mereka mengincar SAS,Apa jangan-jangan...?"Heechul tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Pria ini justru menatap horor sang presiden.

"Ne,mereka sudah tahu tujuan SAS,Dan tentu saja mereka tahu kita sudah menemukan satu dari delapan bom itu dan berhasil menghancurkannya"

"SAS,bagi oraganisasi ini lebih mengancam dibandingkan FBI dan CIA ataupun NSS(Nasional securty system)-Organisasi militer nasional korsel yang menangani teroris juga keaman nasional."

"Apa karena kita mengetahui keberadaan bom itu dan berhasil melumpuhkan salah satunya?"

Jungsoo mengguk-mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Sampai saat ini hanya SAS yang mengetahui perihal keberadaan bom nuklir dibawah tanah ibu pertiwi"

"Dan mereka ingin membungkam kita agar bom ini menghancurkan Korea?Ck licik sekali"

Heechul mencibir.

Sungmin menyenggol lengan Heechul,mencoba mengingatkan kalau dihadapan mereka ini duduk tegap seorang Presiden.

Bukankah mencibir dihadapan seorang presiden itu tidak sopan.

"Mwo?"Tanya Heechul risih.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada atasanmu-dasar namja jadi-jadian"Bisik Sungmin yang dibalas death glare mematikan Heechul.

"Kau..ishh"Heechul mendesisi jengkel.

Kalau saja ini bukan dihadapan Presiden,Heechul mungkin sudah menggetok(?)kepala Sungmin atau membelas hinaan itu dengan lebih kejamnya.

Jung soo yang melihat perdebatan kecil dihadapannya hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

Dia sudah biasa dan hapal betul tabiat dua anak didiknya ini.

"Ehm"

Dehemnya sedikit keras untuk menyadarkan kedua kucing yang seperti tengah memperebutkan ikan emas itu.

Sungmin dan Heechul yang mendengar deheman presiden mereka segera menghentikan aksi prang death glare dan aksi saling mencaci maki pada tahap suara terendah mereka-yang walau begitu masih dapat dengan jelas terdengar oleh Jungsoo.

"Mian"Sahut keduanya sambil menundukan kepala dalam dan kembali pada perbincangan penting.

"Ha ha..ne aku mengerti,jadi biskah sekarang kita kembali pada pokok permasalahan?"

Keduanya mengangguk mantap dan menegakan tubuh-memasang baik-baik telinga mereka.

"Aku tahu hal seperti ini seharusnya juga diketahui oleh anggota lain,namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"Apa maksud anda pak?"

"Begini selain para teroris yang menamai diri mereka 'HADES' sudah mengetahui keberadaan SAS ,mereka juga menyusupkan salah satu anggotanya di tubuh SAS"

Bagai petir yang menyambar keduanya,Tubuh Sungmin maupun Heechul kaku bak patung dan keduanya pucat pasi.

Mata-mata?di SAS?.Batin keduanya tidak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi?

Disaat genting seperti ini,mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ada penghianat yang bermaksud menghancurkan SAS.

"Ini akan menyulitkan kita,apalagi situasi kita saat ini sedang tidak menguntungkan-lebih dari itu tidak ada yang bisa dipercayai dan hal inilah yang terburuk"

Dalam suatu organisasi kepercayaan adalah hal utama dan mendasar yang harus ada.

Tanpa kepercayaan organisasi itu takkan berjalan

Tanpa kepercayaan hanya ada prasngka tak mendasar yang akhirnya menjerumuskan dalam jurang kehancuran.

Tanpa kepercayaan takkan ada yang terselesaikan.

Dan masalah ini jelas bila tidak segera diatasi akan menjadi momok besar bagi SAS.

Seperti halnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Penghianatan besar-besaran dalam oraganisasi ini akhirnya menewaskan sang panglima jendral dalam kuasa abadi hades.

Meninggalkan seonggok misteri yang sampai saat ini belum terpecahkan dan menjadi teror nasional.

Dan kini kejadian itu terulang kembali.

"Ini mungkin akan berat untuk kalian,namun saat ini aku hanya bisa mempercayai kalian berdua"

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun pembicaraan ini,bahkan pada sahabat kalian.

Untuk sementara teruslah mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Setidaknya kita masih beruntung karena nyatanya profil pribadi para agen SAS tidak ada di database nasional-setidaknya itu akan menyulitkan mereka menemukan siapa saja anggota SAS"Keduanya mengangguk paham.

Rapat malam itu akhirnya selesai dengan hasil yang mengejutkan.

Namun sebelum Sungmin dan Heechul pamit,Park Jungsoo memanggil Sungmin,memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Sungmin ah,bisa kita bicara empat mata?"

Sungmin menganguk dan kembali ketempat duduknya-sedang Heechul memilih diparkiran menunggu Sungmin.

Begitupun dengan pengawal pribadi presiden yang sedari tadi setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Pria tinggi menjulang bernama Shim Changmin itu ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

Berjaga didepan pintu dan memastikan tidak ada seorngpun yang menguping pembicaraan tuannya.

1###3

Sungmin menyadari betul ekspresi wajah Park Jung soo kini lebih serius dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Rahang peria itu mengeras dan dahinya mengernyit.

Sesekali Jung Soo menatap Sungmin dan kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kesekitar.

Jungsoo tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ini pastilah berat,terutama untuk yeoja dihadapannya kini.

Dan yang ditakutinya apakah setelah dia mengatakan hal ini,masikah Sungmin berpihak pada dirinya dan SAS?

"Sungmin ah,kau tahu ,saat kau memilih menjalani hidup sebagai agent pemerintahan maka kau harus siap dengan setiap kondisi"  
Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

"Kau juga harus kuat,Bukan secara fisik saja namun juga mental"

Sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Namun perasaan was-was dan jantungnya berdetak cepat tak terkendali

"Mungkin ini akan berat untukmu,tapi aku harus mengatakannya"

"Abojimu,Lee Jangmin"Jeda sejenak melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat ini dan benar saja yeoja itu tampak pucat.

"Abojiemu-dia orang yang aku kiram menjadi mata-mata Hades"

Mata foxy indah itu terbelakak kaget dan membulat sempurna.

Wajahnya mendongak dan menatap lurus sang pimpinan-Bahkan bibir ship m miliknya bergetar ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak juga dapat ia lontarkan.

"Mianhae,Sungmin ah"

itu tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan bersalah Jungsoo saat Lee Jangmin tiada,

Lee Jangmin-baginya adalah sosok hyung dan panutan yang sempurna.

Pria itu meskipun terlihat garang dan menyeramkan namun memiliki hati yang lembut persis seperti putrinya.

Terlebih dia adalah salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Ba...bagaimana..bisa..appa.."

Yeoja itu tidak menangis,Jungsoo sadar betul dengan hal itu-dibandingkan menangis,Sungmin lebih terlihat seperti ketakutan dan shock.

Bahkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya terdengar terputus-putus.

"Appamu merupakan agent lapangan yang bekerja di NSS lebih dari dua puluh tahun"

"Dia agen senior yang juga mengetahui perihal tentang bom Nuklir.

Abojiemu sudah lebih dari dua tahun telah berhasil menyusup kedalam tubuh organisasi HADES"

"Namun sayang mereka-orang-orang itu memergoki ayahmu yang tengah berusaha mengirimkan hasil laporannya padaku.

Aku tidak tahu jelas bagaimana kejadian yang menimpa ayahmu itu terjadi-namun sebelum para teroris itu membunuh ayahmu,yang aku dengar dari transmitter, dia mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum hubungan diantara kami terputus"

Suasana di sana semakin tegang tanpa suara selain dari Park Jungsoo yang kini tengah bercerita.

Sungmin sendiri-yeoja itu terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa-memandang kosong atasannya dengan wajah sepucat mayat.

"Dia mengatakan -fairy godmother"

Deg

Ibu peri?dia tahu betul arti dari kata itu,dan ayahnya mengatakan hal tersebut tepat sebelum nyawanya terenggut!

Apakah ini berarti ayahnya sudah mengetahui perihal pekerjaan Sungmin?

Namun saat ini bukanlah hal itu yang jadi pusat pikirannya-tapi kenyataan mengenai ayahnya yang telah tiada.

"Lee Jangmin,pergi ke Itali satu bulan lalu-karena ada kemungkinan disanalah markas utama mereka berada.

Mungkin selama ini yang kau ketahui adalah ayahmu yang pergi ke Cina untuk urusan bisnis,namun nyatanya berbeda."  
Jungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Dilihatnya tidak ada respon dari putri sahabatnya ini dan jujur saja ia juga masih dalam keadan Shock.

Lama menunggu reaksi dari Sungmin,akhirnya Jungsoo menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada yeoja itu.

Disodorkannya amplop itu kehadapan Sungmin dan dengan tangan yang masih gemetar Sungmin mengambil amplop tersebut.

"Itu adalah foto jasad ayahmu yang ditemukan oleh polisi Monaco subuh tadi-sepertinys mereka tidak membunuh ayahmu ditempat melainkain mencari tempat yang jauh dari markas"

Sungmin tahu dirinya tidak akan sanggup membuka amplop itu dihadapan atasannya kini,bila ia masih nekat membukanya,mungkin pertahanan dirinya akan runtuh detik itu juga.

Air mata yang dengan segenap jiwanya ditahan agar tidak muncul kepermukaan .

Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan .

Bukankah Lee Sungmin adalah yeoja yang kuat.

Tentu ia bisa bertahan sebentar lagi sampai pertemuan ini selesai dan barulah saat itu ia akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mengeluarkan air mata.

Jadi untuk saat ini,Sungmin hanya menggengam erat amplop tersebut dengan hampa.

"Hades belum-setidaknya untuk saat itu mengetahui identitas abojimeu."

"Kau tahu,abojiemu-Lee Jangmin, adalah orang seorang kamuflas terbaik dengan penyamaran hebat.

Dan aku lihat-bakat ayahmu diturunkan dengan baik pada generasi pertamanya"

Sungmin tahu itu,tentu saja ayahnya sangat hebat-melihat kenyataan Lee Jangmin berhasil menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini lebih dari dua puluh tahun dari keluarga dan media massa,itu bukti yang cukup bagi Sungmin.

Dan dia meskipun kecewa pada kenyataan ini,namun dilubuk hatinya bangga atas kerja keras dan pengabdian sang ayah.

"Ini sulit...aku tahu ini sulit Sungmin ah,tapi aku harap kau dapat memaafkanku"  
Jungsoo sang presiden semakin was-was mendapati tidak ada respon berarti dari Sungmin.

"Ani..anda tidak bersalah -bukankah ini sudah menjadi tugas ayahku?jadi dalam hal ini tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan"

Sedikit lega Jungsoo mendengar hal itu,Meski berat tapi mereka harus bisa melalui ini.

Kematian Lee Jangmin nyatanya bukan hanya berpengaruh besar terhadapa Sungmin tapi juga dirinya.

1###3

Heechul berdiri tepat disisi mobil hitam setia rekannya yang masih berada di salah satu kamar di hotel ternama ini.

Saat matanya mengarah pada lift parkiran-disana ia melihat yeoja yang dari tiga puluh menit lalu ditunggunya.

Alisnya mengernyit melihat Sungmin yang berjalan sempoyongan sembari menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Ada yang tidak beres,ia yakin itu.

Dengan cepat kaki jenjang berbalut satin hitam itu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Min?Gwenchana?"Tanya Heechul khawatir sembari memegangi pundak Sungmin dengan kedua tangan lebar dan rampingnya.

Sungmin tidak itu justru langsung memeluk-menghambur pada Heechul.

Awalnya Heechul kaget dan tidak mengerti,namun ia sadar saat mendapati tubuh mungil yeoja yang disayanginya bergetar hebat dengan isakan pelan.

Lee Sungmin menangis.

Pilu,Meski tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun Heechul dapat merasakannya.

Yang pasti ini bukan suatu hal yang tahun ia mengenal Sungmin,yeoja itu tidak akan menangis karena hal sepele.

Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya,membiarkan kepala Sungmin terbenam di dada lebar dan bidang miliknya.

"Everything will be fine,I'm here-besaide you Ming-ah"

Kata-kata itu nyatanya dapat menghentikan tangis Sungmin meski tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat.

frase yang selalu ingin didengar dari namja hangat juga sentuhan lembut Heechul membuatnya merasa aman

Dengan sabar Heechul berusaha membimbing Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil,bak seorang putri,ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeoja itu agar duduk dikursi dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Sungmin.

Dari posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Sungmin saat ini,Heechul dapat melihat jelas genangan air mata pada pelupuk mata dan pipi Sungmin.

Lembut ia menyeka bekas air mata itu dengan Sayang dari pipi Sungmin dan mengecup lembut dahi yeoja yang tengah berada pada ketakutannya-Berusaha menyalurkan rasa aman dan ketenangan.

Setelahnya barulah Heechul menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan kesisi lain mobinya,bagian kiri-membuka pintu mobil utama dan duduk tepat di samping sungmin.

1###3

Disudut lain parkiran Hotel Hilton,seorang namja melihat kejadian itu-moment romantis(menurut sipengamat)antara Sungmin dan seorang namja yang ia tidak tahu.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada,namja itu langsung mengambil gambar kejadian dimana Heechul memeluk Sungmin-mengiringnya kedalam mobil,namun sayang namja ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan dua insan berbeda gander didalam mobil audi hitam itu.

Senyum puas tersungging diwajahnya.

"Ini akan menjadi berita hot..he he,skandal perselingkuhan Lee Sungmin,tunangan dari penyanyi papan atas Cho Kyuhyun dengan seorang namja tak keren"

1###3

Heechul dan Sungmin tiba di mansion keluarga Kim sekitar pukul 23.45 KTS.

Selama perjalanan menuju kediaman Heechul, tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara keduanya.

Heechul sibuk mengenai apa yang dibicarakan presiden mereka dengan Sungmin-yang menyebabkan yeoja ini tampak seperti Zombie.

Sedang Sungmin-pikirannya masih kalut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang menimpa abojienya.

Dan bila kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Heechul membawa Sungmin kekediamannya-maka jawabannya ada pada yeoja itu.

Sungmin menolak untuk diantar tidak akan sanggup bila harus melihat wajah eomma dan adiknya Sungjin.

Mungkin saat melihat wajah keduanya dirinya akan lepas kendali lagi dan menangis histeris.

Dan bila itu terjadi akan banyak pertanyaan yang ditanyakan eomma maupun sang adik,juga Ryeowook.

Lebih dari itu,dia tahu ketiga orang terpenting dan paling di sayanginya didunia ini akan cemas setengah mati.

Sungmin tidak mau itu ingin orang lain khawatir akan dirinya.

Karena itulah ia memilih ikut Heechul ke kediamannya.

Alasan lainnya ia ikut dengan Heechul adalah karena untuk malam ini,Lee Sungmin tahu betul ia tidak ingin dan tidak boleh sendirian.

Memilih apartemen pribadinya di cheodamdong adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

Percayalah,disaat pikirannya sterss seperti ini mungkin saja yeoja itu melakukan sesuatu yang gila pada dirinya dan beruntungnya Lee Sungmin karena Heechul tahu betul pribadi teman juga rekannya ini.

Namja ini juga pasti akan menolak keras bila Sungmin meminta diantarkan ke apartemen pribadinya.

Tepat ketika Heechul membuka pintu utama rumahnya-disana seorang yeoja berparas dingin dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut sehitam malam berdiri tegap sembari menatap datar dirinya.

Namun tatapan datar itu berubah seketika menjadi khawatir dan bertanya tanya kala dirinya melihat Sungmin yang masih gemetar dengan wajah sepucat mayat dan mata sembab.

"Astaga..Sungmin ah,apa yang terjadi padamu?"Segera saja ia bawa Sungmin kedalam rumah yang hangat dan nyaman.

Namun sebelum itu ditatapnya nyalang sang kakak .

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungminku Kim Heechul?"

Heechul meneguk ludahnya gugup mendengar nada datar namun penuh dengan intimidasi-yang keluar dari mulut yeodongsaengnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apaun..belive to me "

Meskipun gugup ia -Heechul berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

Oh sungguh,hal yang paling ditakutinya dari sang adik adalah ketika Kim Kibum marah padanya.

Meski terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya-Tapi ingat kata-kata ini.

'Jangan buat sang princess ice marah dengan mengusik orang-orang yang dicintainya-itu bila kau tidak mau mati menggenaskan 'Heechul tidak main-main dengan perkataannya ini.

Sungguh ia pernah membuat kesalahan yang mengakibatkan Kibum marah besar padanya dan yang terjadi esok hari ketika ia bangun tidur adalah-dirinya tidak dapat menggerakan seincipun tubuhnya!

Entah racun kimia apa yang Kibum berikan saat ia tertidur-sehingga seluruh saraf dalam tubuh namja itu berhenti berfungsi.

Ah setidaknya ia masih beruntung Kibum tidak membunuhnya dengan berbagai macam ramuan-ramuan sihir itu.

Meskipun begitu Heechul harus mengiklaskan dirinya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur selama empat hari.

Beruntung ia mengenal Sungmin dengan baik-dan beruntung pula ia sudah mengenalkan Kibum pada Sungmin yang memeliki hobi dan obsesi sama terhadap berbagai macam zat Kimia sehingga mereka dapat berteman sangat baik.

Setidaknya Sungmin dapat membujuk Kibum untuk memberikan penawarnya pada Heechul.

Itu adalah pembelajaran besar seorang Kim Heechul.

'Jangan mengusik kedamain Kim Kibum bila kau sayang pada tubuh dan nyawamu!'

1###3

Kibum masih curiga dengan kakaknya,namun melihat keadaaan Sungmin yang menggenaskan,ia akhirnya menyerah dan lebih mementingkan keberadaan sahabatnya.

Kibum memberikan Susu coklat hangat pada coklat hangat dapat merileks kan tubuhmu.

Namun belum sempat Sungmin meminumnya,gelas berisi cairan kental coklat itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya-mengotori lantai salah satu kamar tamu di mansion Kim.

"Gwenchana minnie?"

Khawatir,kedua Kim bersaudara ini tentu saja khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin kini.

Yeoja itu bahkan tidak sanggup untuk memegangi gelas susu coklatnya.

Sungmin terduduk di pinggiran ranjang yang cukup luas

Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menggemgam amplop coklat dari Jung Soo ia lepaskan di sisi tubuhnya.

Heechul dan Kibum tahu Sungmin frustasi,Keduanya kemudian membujuk Sungmin untuk istirahat dan tidur.

Sungmin tidak merespon semua pertanyaan maupun perkataan Kim bersaudara-karena kini pikirannya benar-benar kosong.

Ia membiarkan saja saat Heechul dengan telaten mencoba membaringkannya di tempat tidur,menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut kedua mata Sungmin.

Sedang Kibum melepaskan blazer hitam dan sepatu Sungmin.

Ini pertama kalinya Kibum melilhat keadaan Sungmin yang menyedihkan.

Tiga tahun sudah ia mengenal Sungmin,setidaknya itu waktu yang cukup baginya untuk tahu orang seperti apa Lee Sungmin

Dan yang ia yakini,Sungmin bukanlah sosok lemah juga itu seperti Athena dengan segala kebijakan dan wawasan luasnya.

Sekuat dan setangguh artemis

Dan secantik juga serupawan aprodhit.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia dapati dari hasil observasi nyatanya terhadap Lee Sungmin.

Yang pasti apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin saat ini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Aku akan tetap disini menjaganya,kau istirahatlah Bummie"

Kibum sebenarnya enggan untuk mengiyakan perkataan Heechul namun entah kenapa ia menurut saja dan berbalik meninggalkan ruang kamar Sungmin.

Heechul sendiri kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sungmin.

Mengamati dengan intens yeoja yang kini tengah terpejam dan terbuai mimpi –yang mungkin saja bukan mimpi indah.

Kegelisahan itu bahkan masih terlihat jelas saat Sungmin tertidur.

Tidak ada ketenangan dan kedamaian dalam lelapnya-Heechul tahu itu dan ia benar-benar menyesali diri karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Entah dorongan dari mana tapi kini ia memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring disisi Sungmin.

Dia tahu yeoja itu butuh seseorang saat ini untuk menenangkannya dan Kim Heechul tahu bagaimana cara agar kerutan dan kegelisahan itu menguap dari wajah cantik Lee Sungmin

Kim Heechul memeluk erat Sungmin dalam tidurnya,terus pada posisi di mana si namja memeluk si yeoja sampai fajar menjelang.

Setidaknya Lee Sungmin tidak memperlihatkan kerutan menyebalkan di dahinya saat Heechul memeluk ia malam ini.

tbc...

gak ada kyumin momentnya ya?ha ha sengaja/plak.

abang kyunya masih kecapean gegara nemenin Ming belanja,makanya di chap ini lebih banyak heemin couple.

btw..aku gak tw kenapa nih cerita jadi gini.

sungguh di awal saat membuat cerita ini,tidak pernah terpikir olehku konflik yang sedemikian rupa.

aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan ayahnya akan jadi agent mata2 juga!

aigo..sumpah kyaknya nih cerita bakalan absrud deh -_-

dan setelah selesai membuat chapter ini,aku jadi kepikiran dan membyangkan banyak kejadian untuk cerita kedepannya.

Mungkin konflik dalam cerita ini akan lebih kompleks dari yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

dan untuk catatan;ini baru awal dari konflik.

**Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca and Coment ni cerita.**

**aigo aku sungguh senang sekali XD.**

**dan mianhae ne,aku gak bisa balas semua riview kalian,but i'm always reading your riview .**

**Next chap?**

**Bayangan kematian ayahnya kembali berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Sungmin -sepanjang malam juga pagi ini.**

**Ia mengerang frustasi.**

**Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi kembali!**

**Anak itu,kembali mendapatkan mimpi teburuknya.**

**Lagi,ia harus kehilangan orang yang dicintai.**

**Hey,Sungmin itu seorang fashionista-jadi tidak heran kalau semua orang-bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja-di ruangan itu memandang aneh yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kediaman Lee dengan pakaian berantakan itu.**

**Oh sebut dia gila karena mengaanggap Sungmin adalah belahan jiwanya.**

**Takdir sudah berkata dan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah terparkir dalam pada yeoja itu.**

**"Heechul oppa!apa yang kau lakukan!"**

**"Lee Sungmin kalau kau tidak juga keluar aku akan membiarkan semua orang melihat apa yang sedang aku bawa di dalam amplop ini!"**

**Bagaimana bisa namaja ini memeluk tunangan orang lain-parahnya didepan tunangannya sendiri?!**

**Namun sebelum aku melontarkan caci maki juga sumpah serampah itu,mataku terbelalak tidak percaya.**

**Sungmin membalas Pelukannya,bahakan dengan erat.**

**Apa maksudnya ini semua?**

**"Aku harus mendapatkan kalung itu"Batin Sungmin saat membaca email dari Donghae.**


	7. Chapter 7(Restless)

**NOBODY KNOW(Part A)**

1###3

Kyuhyun pagi ini seharusnya bersiap untuk konsernya siang nanti di KBS,namun berita mengenai tunangannya yang tengah berpelukan mesra kini berada di setiap koran dan berita pagi karena itu pula Kyuhyun sudah berada di kediaman mewah keluarga Lee.

Dia duduk dengan sopan di salah satu sofa ruang tamu di temani Lee Sungjin dan eommanya Sungmin.

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara ketiga orang ini.

Mereka hanya diam-sembari tengah menunggu seorang yeoja yang sejak malam tadi tidak kunjung pulang kerumahnya

Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin terutama mengenai foto skandal Sungmin.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi dan itu artinya sudah dua jam Kyuhyun diam menunggui Sungmin kembali.

"Kemana sebenarnya yeoja itu pergi"Tanyanya dalam hati.

Hhhh jangankan Kyuhyun -Ryeowook sang asisten pun tidak mengetahui kemana Sungmin.

**Brak**

Pintu depan terbuka begitu orang yang sedari tadi menunggui Sungmin dan beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan berada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu.

Disana Lee Sungmin dengan pakaiannya kemarin malam tanpa blazer-kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata juga wajah pucatnya dan rambut panjang hitam yang terlihat acak-acakan- sebagian menutupi wajahnya.

Dia melangkah cepat melewati setiap orang tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan menghiraukan siapapun diruangan tersebut-terus berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"YA!LEE SUNGMIN"

Sungmin dapat mendengar ibunya berteriak namun yeoja itu tidak menoleh atau menghentikan langkahnya barang sejenak.

Sungguh,bila ia menoleh saat ini-mungkin air matanya akan kembali mengalir

Mengingat ibunya yang meskipun benar-benar seperti iblis itu,namun satu hal yang Sungmin yakini.

Ibunya benar-benar mencintai ayahnya,wanita itu tulus akan rasa cinta yang dirasa dan Sungmin tidak ingin melihat kesedihan di mata wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

1###3

Sungmin membanting keras pintu kamarnya dan langsung menyenderkan diri dibalik pintu.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar karena takut dan shock- dan kini ia pusing bukan main memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

Kuat dalam dirinya ingin segera terbang ke Monaco- melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya, jasad ayahnya yang kini terbujur, Sungguh Sungmin ingin sekali mengambil jasad ayahnya dan memakamkannya dengan layak dan terhormat.

Setidaknya Ayahnya layak untuk mendapatkan penghormatan terakhir itu.

Namun kembali realita membuyarkan keinginan kecil itu.

Park Jungsoo sudah mewantinya malam tadi untuk tidak melakukan tindakan tersebut.

It dangerouse.

Mereka-hades masih berusaha mencari tahu identitas mata-mata yang berhasil menyusup-dan bila ia masih nekat untuk langsung pergi ke Monaco dan menjemput ayahnya Mungkin saja para teroris yang juga memiliki spy di hampir seluruh tempat akan mengetahui identitas ayahnya.

Dan itu akan buruk untuk keberlangsungan keselamatan keluarganya.

Jadi kini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menenangkan dirinya dan pulih.

Diseretnya tubuh mungil yang makin menggigil itu ke sofa pink favoritenya.

Sungmin kemudian duduk menyamankan tubuhnya.

Kedua kakinya ia naikan dan tekuk sampai menyentuh dada sedang lengannya memeluk erat kedua kaki yang tertekuk.

Ia coba untuk menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan,berbagai hal positif coba ia terapkan dalam pikirannya guna untuk menenangkan diri.

Namun nihil.

Bayangan kematian ayahnya kembali berputar-putar di dalam kepala Sungmin sepanjang malam juga pagi ini,Yeoja itu mengerang frustasi.

Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi kembali!

Sungmin tahu tidak ada yang kekal didunia ini.

Apalagi mengenai suatu eksistensi manusia di Bumi-pada akhirnya yang hidup pasti akan mati.

Itu bukanlah hal yang baru,namun demikian-tetap saja di tinggal oleh mereka yang tiada sungguh rasanya menyakitkan.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama ia ditinggalkan selamanya oleh orang-orang yang berharga dan cintai-dulu ia pernah merasakan hal yang serupa dan ternyatanya sakitnya kekal sampai sekarang.

Tuhan itu adil-pikirnya sembari tersenyum miris.

Ketika ia-tubuhnya tidak dapat merasakan sakit,hatinyalah yang merasakan.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak sayatan di kulitnya terpampang,sakitnya tidak bisa ia rasakan,namun ketika hatinyalah yang tersayat, rasa sakit itu sungguh terasa nyata-melebihi apapun.

Sungmin sendiri membenci kematian ..bukan karena ia takut akan kematian,tapi karena ia takut ditinggalkan.

Sungguh kematian tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan harus kehilangan mereka yang di cintai.

Bila bisa,ia ingin memilih kematian itu menghampirinya dibandingkan bila kematian itu harus merenggut-menghampiri mereka yang dicintai.

Sungmin membenci ketika ia tidak berdaya-tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat sang dewa maut datang menghampiri.

Baik dulu maupun sekarang ternyata sama saja

**Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.**

1###3

Mata foxy indah itu meredup kehilangan cahayanya,panutannya,malaikatnya,pelindungnya dan orang itu-ayahnya kini pergi meninggalkan ia dalam kebodohan dan Sesal.

Sungmin tahu,ia tidak boleh bigini-larut akan kesedihan karena kematian.

Ia tahu itu,namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tegar dan kuat untuk saat ini.

apalagi dihadapan adiknya,Sungjin dan ibunya.

Setiap kali melihat wajah keduanya,sesak itu kembali menggerogoti hatinya,merambat ketenggorokan sampai-sampai ia sulit untuk bernapas dan berbicara.

Rasa bersalah itu juga menghantuinya.

Seharusnya ia mengatakan pada keluarganya-mereka-keluarga yang masih ia miliki berhak untuk tahu kebenaran tentang ayahnya.

Hatinya menjerit agar mengatakan hal itu,namun logikanya selalu dapat menguasai.

Sedih dan rasa bersalah adalah perasaan yang kini mendominasinya.

Bukankah yeoja ini benar-benar terlihat lemah?-

atau lebih tepatnya Terpuruk.

Mungkin itu hal yang paling mendekatinya sekarang ini.

Bukankah ia benar-benar menyedihkan?Sungmin yang kuat,Sungmin yang cantik,Sungmin yang pintar,Sungmin sang alkemisnya SAS,nyatanya kini tidak lebih dari yeoja biasa dengan kesedihannya.

Semua topeng kebusukannya ia tanggalkan dan hanya menyisihkan sebuah topeng bernama kebohongan.

See...bahkan dalam situasi saat ini ia masih harus menipu keluarganya sendiri.

Tidak sanggup dengan tekanan ini-Sungmin turun dari duduknya menuju sebuah lemari kecil dan membuka laci lemari .mengacak-ngacak isi lemari-mencari-cari benda yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

Shit,dia membutuhkan obat penenangnya saat ini juga!

1###3

Heechul berdiri fokus pada lembaran-lembaran foto yang kini digenggamnya erat.

"I..ini.."

Kini ia tahu kenapa Sungmin terlihat kacau,seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Mata-mata,agent,Lee jangmin dan hades?

Ini benar-benar miris

Awalnya Heechul tidak ingin membuka amplop coklat yang tergeletak di sisi tempat tidur.

Well..well...sepertinya Sungmin melupakan benda ini dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Yeoja itu bahkan tidak berpamitan pada dirinya maupun Kibum saat meninggalkan rumah ini.

Tapi yang namanya Kim Heechul tidak mungkin mengabaikan benda asing mencurigakan dan yang entah kenapa selalu di genggam erat oleh Sungmin semenjak tadi malam.

Dan rasa penasaran itu kian memuncak,apalagi saat ia ingat,Sungmin membawanya bak harta berharaga yang takut dirampas.

Nah..lalu ...ia-dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun-membuka amplop yang disana terdapat beberapa lembar foto dan foto-foto itu menunjukan pada seorang pria paruh baya yang ia kenal betul.

Lee Jangmin.

Satu hal yang Heechul khawtirkan saat ini adalah keadaan Sungmin.

Anak itu,kembali mendapatkan mimpi buruknya,ia harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Secepat kilat Heechul benahi pakaian dengan yang bersih dan segera keluar dari mansionnya-menuju tempat dimana seorang yeoja yang kini tengah terpuruk.

"Dasar kakek-kakek sialan(baca:Park Jung Soo).Seharusnya ia tidak perlu memperlihatkan foto mengerikan itu!"Berkali-kali ia membanting setir Mobilnya.

Oh may...Demi semua koleksi boneka warna pink Sungmin,Heechul benar-benar ingin mencekik leher Seorang Park Jung Soo saat ini juga.

Kenapa presidennya itu bisa bertindak ceroboh?

kau tahu,dengan memberitahukan siapa ayahnya juga kematian namja tua itu ,sama saja dengan menghancurkan Seorang Lee Sungmin.

Wanita itu akan kehilangan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Dan bila Lee Sungmin tidak fokus,maka kesempatan mereka menemukan peta itu semakin kecil.

God!..waktu mereka tidak banyak lagi...tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan masalah lain sekarang ini.

"Akan lebih baik bila Sungmin mengetahuinya setelah semua ini berakhir..yah itu pasti akan lebih baik"Pikirnya sembari mengendarai mobil dengan cepat.

1###3

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat sosok yeoja yang baru saja melewatinya.

Apa yeoja tadi sungguh Lee Sungmin?Tanyanya dalam hati.

Yang dia tahu seorang Lee Sungmin mana mungkin berpenampilan acak-acakan.

Hey,Sungmin itu seorang fashionista!jadi tidak heran kalau semua orang-bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja-di ruangan itu memandang aneh yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kediaman Lee dengan pakaian berantakan itu.

"Apa itu nona Lee Sungmin?"Tanya seorang maid pada maid lainnya.

"Ya..sepertinya"Jawab maid lainnya dengan ragu.

"Mwo..Jinja?"

Suara grasak grusuk para pelayan di kediaman Lee nyatanya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Kyuhyun.

Namja itu justru segera menyusul Sungmin kekamarnya dengan wajah cemas.

Entah kemana rasa marah dan kecewanya tadi,kini yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan hanyalah Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungminnya,kekasihnya,tunangannya dan belahan jiwanya.

Oh sebut dia gila karena menganggap Sungmin adalah belahan jiwanya.

Tapi apa mau dikata-

Cinta sudah berkata dan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah terparkir dalam pada yeoja itu.

1###3

Kyuhyun kini berada didepan pintu kamar Sungmin,perlahan ia mengetuk papan pintu berwarna pink itu.

Ketukan ketiga dan masih tidak ada jawaban,akhirnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin,namun yeoja kelinci itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyahut.

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya,apakah karena gosip miring itu?Tapi bukankah Lee Sungmin bukan seorang yeoja yang akan memikirkan omongan orang lain?hh yah itu setauku.

Nan molla.

Aku masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

Entah berapa kali aku mengetuk dan memanggil sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak ada sahutan apapun.

Hell..Lee Sungmin apa kau tidak tahu aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu!

Kulihat Lee ahjuma ,Sungjin dan Ryeowook juga ada di belakangku-mereka ikut membantu membujuk Sungmin keluar.

Lalu seorang pria yang ehm..wajahnya gak menly banget datang menghampiri kami semua.

"dia tidak membuka pintunya?"Namja itu bertanya pada Ryeowook yang di balas anggukan singkat.

Aku melihatnya menghela napas berat dan kemudian pandangan namja itu beralih padaku.

Menatap tajam dan intimidasi?

What!apa dia mengajak perang ..berani sekali memperlihatkan tatapan menyebalkannya ini padaku.

Namja itu berjalan kearahku lalu berdiri di sampingku.

DUAKK

Aku dan pastinya semua orang disana yang melihat apa yang dilakukan namja asing ini pasti akan shock alias terkejut.

Hell,bagaimana mungkin namja ini dengan seenak jidatnya menendang pintu kamar Sungminku!

"Ya!kau gila heo!shit seharusnya aku tahu kau itu memang orang gila!Datang tiba-tiba dan langsung main tendang pintu kamar seorang gadis"

Aku menoyornya dengan kata-kata yang masih di bawah kekejaman seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi sialnya namja ini bahkan tidak membalasku ataupun terlihat terganggu.

Tatapannya terus tertuju pada pintu atau mungkin seorang dibalik pintu itu?

Deg ..deg

Kau tahu jantungku kembali berdetak ..ini bukan perasaan karena terlalu bahagia saat melihat mata foxy Sungminku atau karena mendengar suaranya yang merdu dan mencium bibirnya yang menggoda.

Tapi seperti lebih karena perasaan gelisah.

Yah...entah kenapa tapi antene evilku mengatakan namja ini berpotensi untuk menggangu hubungan asmaraku dengan Sungmin.

Oh..god,sepertinya aku mulai gila.

Antene evil?WTf

Oke aku mungkin akan gila.

Gila kalau hal itu sudah berkaitan dengan seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin.

DUAKK

Sekali lagi namja itu menendang kasar pintu kamar Sungmin dan kudengar Ryeowook berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Heechul oppa!apa yang kau lakukan"Bentak Ryeowook.

Namanya Heechul?sepertinya Ryeowook mengenal orang ini.

Ah apa peduliku tentang namja itu-aku justru ingin memelintir lehernya itu.

"Yak..kau benar-benar gila heo,apa kau mau membuat pintu ini jadi sepihan kayu"

"Ya,,,aku memang ingin membuat pintu laknat ini menjadi Serpihan kayu,wae?ada masalah dengan itu !"

What!apa dia bilang tadi bocah?aigo berani sekali namja jadi-jadian ini memanggilku bocah dan bersikap sok seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya tatak rama bertamu hm?tidak pernah di ajari etiket sopan santun.

atau keluargamu terlalu miskin untuk membayar seorang guru private table manner heo?"

Namja bernama Heechul itu sepertinya tidak terpancing oleh perkataanku.

Dia justru kembali menendang-nendang pintu kamar Sungmin dan memanggil nama yeoja kelnici itu keluar."Kim Heechul.. ."

Eomma Sungmin berteriak berusaha menghentikan hal itu.

Well,aku juga sebenarnya ingin mencegah,tapi entahlah.

Tubuhku justru terdiam dan hanya melihat aksinya itu.

"Lee Sungmin kalau kau tidak juga keluar aku akan membiarkan semua orang melihat apa yang sedang aku bawa di dalam amplop ini!"

Aku makin mengerutkan alisku tidak mengerti dengan maksud namja gila ini?  
"Lee Sungmin bila dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak membuaka pintunya,aku bersumpah benar-benar akan menyerahkan amplop ini dan juga isinya pada eomma dan dongsaengmu!"

Apa namja ini sedang membual?

"Hana"

Aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar ia melontarkan hitungan itu dengan keras dan tegas.

"Dul"

Suara kunci pintu yang terputar dan detik kemudian pintu berwarna kokoh pink itu bergerak perlahan.

Memperlihatkan seorang yeoja dengan balutan kaos longgar dan thsrit hitam membalut kakinya.

Wajahnya yang cantik tertutup kacamata hitam dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja.

"Berikan padaku"

Dingn dan datar.

Selama dua bulan bersamanya aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar yeoja ini berkata sedingin dan datar seperti ini.

Namja di sampingku memberikan sebuah amplop yang entah apa isinya itu dan aku melihat Sungmin segera mengambilnya dengan tergesa.

Lalu namja tidak tahu diri itu tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menariknya dalam pelukan si namja jadi- jadian!

Aku tekankan'dalam pelukan!'

Bagaimana bisa namaja ini memeluk tunangan orang lain-parahnya didepan tunangannya sendiri?!

Namun sebelum aku melontarkan caci maki juga sumpah serapah itu,mataku terbelalak tidak percaya.

Sungmin membalas Pelukannya,bahakan dengan erat.

Apa maksudnya ini semua?

"Tenanglah ."

Suara itu meskipun pelan namun masih bisa aku dengar.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?oh..ayolah aku sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

dan namja tidak tau diri ini sampai kapan mau memeluk tubuh mungil Sungminku!

Oke,aku tahu Sungmin itu memang enak dipeluk,sangat malah.

Tapi yang boleh memeluknya hanya aku!

Hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang boleh menyentuh Lee Sungmin.

Bukan orang lain,apalagi namja ini.

Niatku memisahkan kedua orang ini terhenti saat namja gila bernama Heechul mendekatkan dirinya pada kekasihku.

Membisikan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu apa itu dan setelahnya ia melepas pelukan itu.

bahkan tanganku serasa kebas akibat mengepal dengan kuat sedari tadi.

Kalau tidak ada Lee Ahjuma dan Sungjin,Sudah kupastikan namja ini tidak akan selamat dari bugeman mentahku.

Tatapan namja itu pada Sungmin lembut dan penuh kasih-aku bisa merasakannya

Dan..Sungguh,laki-laki mana yang senang ada laki-laki lain memandang kekasihmu dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu.

"Istirahatlah..dua hari ini aku berikan libur dirimu dan berpikirlah jernih. ok"

Apa Sungmin bekerja pada orang ini?

"Aku tidak apa,Ini sudah lebih baik"

Sungmin melirik ku-ehm...sebenarnya menoleh dan kini kami berhadapan.

"Lagi pula sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan namja ini?"

Dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya sembari menatapku.

Hm..sebenarnya aku tidak tahu,apakah Sungmin benar mentapku atau tidak,Karena dia menggunakan kacamata hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tunggu aku di porch,oke?"

Perkataan itu ditujukan padaku dan dengan enggan aku menjawab iya.

Setelahnya suasana kembali seperti semula

Tenang dan damai-atau bila tidak ingin dikatakan hening.

Sungmin kembali kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Namja bernama Heechul itu sudah pergi entah kemana tanpa menjelaskan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi pada Sungmin.

Si sialan itu bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku.

Hell..melirikku saja dia tidak.

Pria itu-sebelum pergi,berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Lee Ahjuma dan barulah ia pergi.

Sedang Ryeowook ikut masuk kedalam kamar karena printah yeoja itu.

Aku sendiri melangkkahkan kaki ku kearah porch atau serambi halaman belakang.

Sesampainya disana-bisa kuhirup aroma segar dari tumbuhan yang berjajar rapi serta terawat itu.

Pemadangan asri dan hijau disini benar-benar memanjakan mata siapaun yang melihatnya.

Sebuah kolam kecil yang dihiasi ikan dan tanaman tertai ikut menghiasi taman belakang sebelah barat.

Di bagian timur terdapat pohon palem dan tepat dipinggir pohon itu terdapat sebuah ayunan yang dililiti oleh akar tanaman juga berbagi macam bungai rantai yang indah.

Sedang di tengah-tengah,ditanami bunga liliy,peony,ficus , angrek,Rhododendron, Oleander,Anthurium foxglove dan puluhan jenis bunga lainnya.

Bunga-bunga itu ditanam sedemikian rupa sehingga berpola dan terlihat menawan mata.

setidaknya pemandangan disini bisa menyurutkan sedikit emosiku.

Dengan perlahan aku melangkah menuju sebuah gazebo yang terdapat di bagian utara taman.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu mansion dan kurasa tempat itu terlihat nyaman.

Baru beberapa langkah aku menginjakan kaki direrumputan hijau,seorang lelaki yang sepertinya tukang kebun disini datang menghampiri.

Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Park youngwoon itu memintaku untuk mengikutinya bila ingin ke gazebo sana.

aneh...?kenapa harus diantar segala bila ingin ketempat yang hanya beberapa meter dari kakiku berdiri ini.

"Tidak perlu"Ucapku menolak permintaannya untuk mengantarku kesana.

seperti anak kecil saja..harus diantar-antar segala.

"Mian..tapi anda tidak boleh kesana bila tidak ditemani pekerja dikebun ini"Mengernyitkan alis heran.

astaga,ini berlebihan sekali.

"Hanya ke gazebo harus diantar?ayolah..kau pikir aku anak-anak apa!-

owh bahkan..anak kecil saja tidak akan memerlukan bantuan tidak berguna seperti itu"

Bisa kulihat wajah situkang kebun mengeras.

"Ini sudah peraturan yang ditetapkan Nona Lee,saya harap anda memaklumi."Aku mencibir mendengarnya.

Nona muda?Lee Sungmin?

Ada apa dengan yeoja itu?kenapa harus berlebihan sekali seperti ini.

"Apa setiap orang yang berkunjung kesini akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?atau hanya aku saja heo?"

" -tidak terkecuali dengan Nyonya dan tuan besar juga tuan muda Sungjin"Jawab situkan kebun tegas.

"Tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran di taman ini tanpa sudah aturannya"

Oke..sekarang aku benar-benar menganggap Sungmin aneh.

Tapi biarlah..mau aneh atau apapun yang penting ia Lee Sungmin.

"hh..terserah sajalah"

Dan dengan itu akhirnya aku menyetujui pengwalan singkat Park Youngwoon.

Laki-laki itu mengatakan mengenai bunga yang ditanam disini-juga larangan untuk tidak menyentuh tumbuhan apapun.

Ia juga memberitahuku kalau ini semua Sungmin yang perintahkan.

Hhh..yeoja itu apa begitu terobsesinya pada bunga-bunga ini saking tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya selain para pekebun dan dirinya sendiri?

Aku duduk disalah satu sofa yang disediakan di gazebo.

Gazebo ini juga tidak luput dari berbagai macam tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi sekitar dinding.

Ada empat sofa mungil dan meja kecil di gajebo .Warna di sini terlihat kontras dengan warna tanaman yang kebanyakan hijau dan berwarna cerah.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang maid datang dengan segelas teh lemon dan kudapan lainnya.

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan maid itu,lagi pula ia tidak menarik.

Namun saat dirinya bertanya padaku,mau tidak mau aku menolehkan diri padanya.

"Anda menyukai suasana di taman belakang ini?"Tanyanya dengan wajah ceria.

Aku hanya menganguk.

"Tentu orang yang melihat taman ini pasti akan langsung menyukainya"

Maid ini masih berbicara ceria tanpa memperhatikan wajahku yang menyiratkan agar ia cepat enyah dari hadapanku.

Namun selintas dalam pikiranku ingin menayakan suatu hal.

"Apakah Lee Ajushi yang membuat taman ini?"Tanyaku.

Aku cukup penasaran-karena setahuku keluarga Lee tidak terlalu menyukai tanaman.

"Annyio ini nona muda yang mengkonsep dan merawatnya sendiri dengan dibantu beberapa pekebun"

Sungmin?Yeoja itu yang merawat dan mengkonsep sendiri taman ini?

"Nona muda,meskipun terlihat galak,namun ia sangat menyukai tanaman dan bunga-yah..kecuali mawar .AH..Aku sarankan,kalau anda mau memberi bunga sebagai hadiah jangan bunga itu.

Eww aku yakin nona pasti langsung membuangnya tanpa melirik bunga tersebut..well padahal mawar adalah bunga yang sangat cantik.

Terus si pelayan ini mengoceh dan aku -untuk pertama kalinya memperhatikan ocehan orang lain.

Tentu saja karen acehannya menyangkut Sungmin.

Setidaknya aku bisa tahu kesukaan yeoja itu-selain barang-barang bermerk yang berjajar di toko-toko.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin kini menggenakan sweater putih longgar yang dipadukan jins ketat membalut seluruh kakinya.

Rambut coklat bergelombangnya ia ikat denga wajah cantinya yang masih betah memakai kaca mata hitam yang membingkai indah.

Sebelum menemui Kyuhyun,Sungmin memeriksa telebih dahulu email yang masuk di komputernya.

Berharap Donghae sudah mengirimkan pesanan miliknya.

Dan benar emil dari Lee Donghae berada di uruta teratas Box emailnya.

Sungmin segera membuka email itu,namun karena ini bersifat rahasia dan dilindungi- server komputerpun meminta pasword kode keamanan untuk membuka email tersebut.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membuak kode dan melihat isinya.

Tentu saja Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui kode keamanannya,karena Donghae sendiri yang memberi tahu via sms.

Disana ada beberapa catatan mengenai sejarah kalung itu,dimana dibuatnya,oleh siapa dan tahun berapa.

Well..ternyata Sunghyun sendiri yang membuat bandul kalung tersebut.

Selain itu,beberapa foto saat pertama kali Cho Sunghyun memakainya dan di beberapa acara saat ia terlihat menggunakan bandul kalung tersebut.

Sampai pada foto terakhir dimana Cho Sunghyun-sepuluh tahun lalu berada di samping mobilnya.

Sungmin melihat catatan tentang foto terakhir ini.

Foto itu diambil beberapa menit sebelum Sunghyun mengalami kecelakaan.

Itu berarti seharusnya Kalung yang ia gunakan ikut hancur bukan?Pikir Sungmin.

Tapi kenapa kalung itu terlihat baik-baik saja,tanpa cacat sampai sekarang ini?

Lagi,Sungmin tidak menemukan jawabannya dan karena itu pula ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja tidak secara langsung namun tersirat melalui obrolan yang akan mereka lalui hari sembari berharap kalau pria itu tidak terlalu marah dan emosi padanya.

Setelah mematikan Komputernya Sungmin segera beranjak dari kamar bernuansa pink itu-menuju porch di bagian belakang dengan setia Ryeowook menuturi Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"Seingatnya ia tidak meminta Ryeowook untuk ikut dengannya ke porch.

Sungmin hanya meminta Ryeowook membantunya berpakaian tadi dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Ryeowook mengendikan bahunya."Heechul oppa tadi bilang,jangan membiarkan eonni sendirian"Jawabnya sedikit ogah-ogahan,namun meski terlihat begitu dari balik kaca matanya Sungmin dapat melihat kecemasan dibalik mata Ryeowook.

"Cih..sekarang kau jadi pengikutnya heo?"Cibir Sungmin.

"Well..aku lebih suka di sebut sekutu di bandingkan pengikut."Ryeowook tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedang Sungmin melongos begitu saja setelah mendengarnya.

tidak mau ambil pusing dengan persekongkolan dadakan Ryeowook dan Heechul.

1###3

Sungmin melihat pria bersurai coklat dengan tatapan sendu itu berada di gazebonya.

Duduk tenang menikmati pemandangan indah disekitar.

Dengan langkah pasti Sungmin masuk ke gazebo dan duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Dan saat itulah atensi si pria sepenuhnya tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Siapa namja tadi?"

Belum sempat Sungmin menarik napas,Kyuhyun dengan segala ketidak sabarannya langsung menghadang Sungmin.

tentu saja dengan kilatan tajam dari matanya dan aura yang sumpah..Sungmin merasa ia berhadapan dengan sosok pangeran iblis nan kejam namun tampan!

TBC

Aku minta maaf karena update yang benar-benar malah.

yeah..moodku beberapa minggu ini benar-benar tidak baik dan karena aku menulis berdasarkan mood jadi...kena imbaslah ffku ini.

Aku sungguh minta maaf.-Juga buat typo(s)nya.

dan selalu kata ini akan aku ucapkan untuk kalian yang membaca juga mengcoment ceritaku.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH .**

Terakhir ;Untuk part "b"ku rasa tidak akan selama part "a".(yeah...mari berharap)


	8. Chapter 8(Restless-Part B)

**Nobody Know(Part B)**

Tatapan tajam dan penuh intimidasi dari Kyuhyun nyatanya sama sekali tidak membuat Sungmin takut.

Justru sebaliknya.

Yeoja ini bersikap acuh tak acuh,seakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang memang penting

Dan memang pada kenyataannya itu bukanlah hal penting.

Yeah baginya...tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku menarik napas barang sejenak Cho."

"Tidak"Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Tentu saja tidak,bagaimana bisa ia sabar dan tenang melihat tunangannya sendiri berpelukan bersama namja lain.

Secara live lagi!Gantung saja dirinya bila kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan sudi berbagi sesuatu-apalagi kalau hal itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Kim Heechul"

Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin,saat yeoja itu mengatakan satu nama yang lagi-lagi membuatnya gentar.

Entahlah,jauh di dalam hatinya ada perasaan takut dan gelap mengenai pria ini.

Kyuhyun ,meskipun baru pertama kali melihat Heechul,namun bisa ia pastikan kalau dirinya membenci namja itu sampai keakar-akarnya.

"he is my freand,my best freand and he is my boss."

"Kau bekerja untuknya?"Tanya Kyuhyun skeptis.

Bagaimanapun,Sungmin adalah putri utama keluarga dipercaya bila ia bekerja pada seorang.

"Yeah bisa dikatakan begitu"

"Kami berdua mempunyai kesenangan yang sama..hmm kau tahu fashion start?"

''No"Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu apa itu fashion Start.

ingat Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang memperhatikan fashion.

Selama ini yang mengurus penampilannya adalah sang manajer dan seorang desainer pribadinya.

Well..dia hanya menerima jadi dan tinggal memakainya.

"Hhh.. bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu Cho"

Sungmin mencibir kesal.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting menurutku."Jawabnya sembari mengendikan bahu.

"Yah..tentu saja itu bukan sesuatu yang hal yang penting -bukan sesutau yang penting juga bila pendiri dan desainer utama Fashion staRt adalah tunanganmu sendiri"

"Mwo!kau?!"

Oh..siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan berita Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang desainer di perusahaan lain?bukankah anak ini merupakan wakil presdir dari Lee corp.

" Aku bekerja pada Heechul yang merupakan pemilik Fashion start"

"Kami berdua membangunnya bersama dari nol dua tahun lalu-dan karena dia pemilik modal terbesar,sekitar 65 -maka diputuskan Kim Heechul yang menjadi presdir utama"

Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Oh..sebenarnya ia hanya pemegang modal dan saham terbesar di fashion start setelah Heechul.

Keduanya bahkan bisa dibilang angkat tangan dalam masalah mengurusi fashion start.

Mengingat kesibukan mereka di SAS,jadilah Heechul mengangkat adiknya Kim Kibum sebagai wakil untuk mengurusi serba-serbi perusahaan tersebut.

Dan asal kau tahu,butuh tenaga super ekstara untuk membujuk snow white itu mengurusi perusahan tersebut,tapi..yeah..jangan sebut dirinya Lee Sungmin kalau tidak bisa meluluhkan seorang Kim Kibum.(smirk)

Tapi biarlah,Kyuhyun tidak perlu tahu hal itu.

Ha ha bukankah dia jadi memiliki alasan logis ?

Lagipula mana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau Kim Heechul adalah atasannya di organisasi rahasia bentukan presiden Korea selatan yang menyelidiki teror Bom dan aku, Lee Sungmin merupakan ketua unit nuklirnya,apa kau percaya Cho?!

Bloody Hell!bunuh saja dirinya bila mengatakan hal itu.

Sedang Fashion star sendiri perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang fashion pakaian.

Meski baru dua tahun berdiri dan terbilang sangat muda namun perusahaan ini berkembang dengan cepat.

Awalnya Kim Heechul dan Sungmin mendirikannya dilatar belakangi keisengan semata.

Tapi,siapa yang menyangka?perusahaan tersebut akan berkembang seperti sekarang ini.

Selain itu fashion start juga di jadikan kedok untuk tempat penelitian Sungmin dan anggota SAS lainnya.

Bisa dibilang gedung Fashion start merupakan laboratorium utama pengembangan BioKimia SAS.

Laboratoriumnya sendiri dibangun puluhan meter di dibawah tanah-dan hanya anggota SAS saja yang dapat mengakses pintu masuknya.

Bila kalian bertanya mengapa laboratorium itu bisa berada di bawah gedung FS(Fashion start)

Jawabannya ada pada ide gila si ketua SAS dan wakilnya.

Yeah,siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jungsoo dan Kim Heechul.=_=

1###3

"Lalu apa maksud namja sialan itu memelukmu tadi hah!Kau bahkan membalas pelukannya dan seolah tidak ingin namja itu melepasnya."

Dingin dan penuh tuntutan.

Itulah yang Sungmin dapat dari nada bicara Kyuhyun.

Dia sudah tahu,Kyuhyun ini memang tipe pecemburu dan posessive.

"Itu hanyalah pelukan sebatas TEMAN!kau cemburu heo?"

Untuk kali ini Lee Sungmin tidak berbohong-pelukan tadi memang hanya sebatas teman-lebih pada rasa khawatir Heechul sebenarnya.

Lagi pula bukankah dirinya dan Heechul memang hanya berteman.

Tidak lebih dan kurang.

Kalau saja apa yang membuat Kyuhyun cemburu itu benar,mungkin ia sudah overdosis dan melayang ke angkasa saking girangnya.

Tapi kembali kerealita dunia yang kejam-karena nyatanya namja itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang Sungmin rasakan.

Orang itu-Kim Heechul tidak memiliki perasaan apapun selain menganggapnya sahabat dan adik!garis tebali dua kata terakhir itu.

Oh may ini membuatnya seperti pecundang.

1###3

"Cih..hanya sebatas teman?kau pikir aku percaya.

Si brengsek itu bahkan menatapmu seperti kau adalah yeojanya!"

"Itu hanya penilaian subjektivemu kau memangnya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain hm?!"

"Jawabannya tidakkan."

"tidak ada yang tahu isi hati manusia .Bahkan bila kau sudah mengnal lama orang itu.

Hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat merasakan tenantang perasaannya.

Oh..satu hal lagi,meskipun kau mengatakan Heechul memandangku dengan penuh cinta atau apapun,aku bisa pastikan namja itu tidak meiliki perasaan seperti itu.

kami hanya sebatas teman."

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sungmin ucapakan selama seharian ini.

Mengingat Moodnya benar-benar berada di titik terbawah-seharusnya Kyuhyun bersyukur,yeoja di depannya tidak menyemburnya dengan kata-kata pedas dan tidak menjadikannya kelinci percobaan.

Dan bila Kyuhyun terus berusaha memojokinya dengan segala pertanyaan aneh,mungkin Sungmin akan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang dan lebih memilih menahan emosinya dengan mengurung diri.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada menyeret Kyuhyun ke laboratoriumnya dan benar-benar menjadikan namja itu kelinci percobaan untuk anti serum Risin dan VX-nya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya,kau sendiri bahkan mengatakan tidak ada yang bisa tahu isi hati manusia kecuali dirinya sendiri"

Namja ini belum puas dengan jawaban Sungmin.

Well ia hanya ingin tahu dan mencari -hanya ingin memastikan bahwa yeojanya masih dan akan tetap berada di sisinya.

tapi hal itu justru berdampak lain pada pasangannya.

"Cukup Cho!Kau tidak percaya padaku !Demi tuhan aku bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan skandalmu dengan Victoria sebulan lalu.

Beritamuitu bahkan lebih parah dari ini.

Bukan hanya berpelukan tapi kau lebih dari itu-Kau berciuman dengannya Cho."

Katakan dirinya kehilangan akal dan mungkin juga kesabarannya.

Man,sungguh bukan ini yang ingin Sungmin katan..bukan hal ini.

Tapi lidahnya entah kenapa mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Dia kesal dan marah.

Kesal karena Kyuhyun terus menanyai sesuatu yang sepele dan tidak berguna.

Dan marah karena pria ini tidak percaya padanya.

Bukankah dia memang tidak memiliki hubungan semacam asmara dengan Heechul!

Sungmin tidak akan pernah bermain dibelakang Kyuhyun,walau kenyataannya ia tidak memiliki perasaan cinta pada namja itu.

Dia juga tidak akan pernah menghianati orang-orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya.

Meskipun dia mencintai namja lain,tapi bukan berarti dirinya berselingkuhkan!

"Kau mengungkit masalah yang sudah berlalu Lee.

Sekarang yang kita bicarakan masalah skandalmu itu"Geram Kyuhyun.

mereka saling menyerang dengan skandal masing-masing.

Dan Sungmin berpikir,sebenarnya bukan hal bijak untuk mengungkit masa lalu..

1###3

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu mahoni dan menghela napas kemudian melirik pada tangannya yang masih bergetar-tidak berhenti semenjak semalam.

Beruntung dirinya karena setengah badannya terhalang oleh meja.

Setidaknya meja ini menghalangi pemandangan ganjil tersebut dari mata tajam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lalu memfokuskan lagi dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

Berusaha tidak mempedulikan bahwa tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan shock berat.

"Aku tidak mengungkit masalahmu dengan Victoria"Desis Sungmin.

Seharusnya kau ingat Cho,aku bahkan tidak pernah menuntutmu untuk menjelaskan gosip sialan itu.

Aku tidak pernah membahasnya dan mempermasalahkannya.

Aku hanya berpelukan dengan namja yang sudah kuanggap seperti oppaku dan lihat... reaksimu ini sungguh berlebihan."

Kyuhyun mencelos.

Sungmin benar.

Yeojanya ini bahkan tidak pernah membahas perihal skandal yang terjadi bulan lalu antara dirinya bersama Victoria.

Walau sebenarnya mereka tidak berciuman sih.

Lebih tepat adalah yeoja ganjen itu yang mencium Kyuhyun tiba-tiba di depan wartawan saat mereka mengadakan konfrensi pers mengenai album bersama yang akan diluncurkan bulan ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak membahas ataupun mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Meskipun tidak terlihat,namun obsidan Sungmin kini tengah menatap lekat pada mata indah milik tunangannya.

Di sana ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memandangnya.

Rasa kecewa,marah,bimbang dan cinta.

Sungmin dapat melihat hal itu semua dari mata Kyuhyun.

Entah sejak kapan ia dapat merasakan atau melihat rasa dalam mata itu.

Sungmin bahkan terhenyak setiap melihat obsidan Kyuhyun.

Nyatanya didalam mata namja yang berwarna sekelam malam itu hanya ada bayangannya.

Lee Sungmin .

Bukan victoria ataupun artis lainnya yang pernah menjalin hubungan bersama Kyunyun.

Hanya ada dirinya.

"Karena aku percaya padamu -percaya kau tidak akan menghacurkan hubungan kita"Lirihnya tanpa sadar.

Dirinya bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa lidahnya bisa berkata hal-hal seperti ini.

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Sungmin benci ia kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri. dia benci itu.

Mungkin karena kematian ayahnya-Pikir Sungmin mencoba mencari alasan yang logis.

'yeh.. Pasti karena itu'

1###3

Kyuhyun kalah.

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ketika Sungmin mengatakan kata-kata itu hatinya bergemuruh dan meluap seakan ada larva yang mendesaknya keluar.

Senang dan juga menyesal.

Senang karena Sungmin percaya padanya dan menyesal karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya,juga tidak dapat melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sungmin.

Kepercayaan dalam dirinya mengenai Sungmin nyatanya sangatlah tipis.

Dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari hal ini.

Ia teringat saat dirinya dan Sungmin untuk pertama kali makan siang bersama di restoran cina. (chapter 2)

Disana,bukankah dirinya juga Sungmin telah berjanji untuk menjalin hubungan ini dengan berlandaskan kepercayaan.

Bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun- melupakan hal sepenting ini!

1###3

Bungkam,mungkin adalah definisi yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kedua sejoli ini.

Tidak ada yang berbicara dalam sepuluh menit terakhir dalam sesi tanya jawab mereka.

Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk mencairkan suasana dan sekaligus meminta maaf pada Sungmin

Sedang Sungmin-yeoja ini nyatanya terlalu lelah dan bisa dikatakan tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin mungkin adalah wanita kuat dan cerdas,tapi percayalah saat musibah seperti ini datang pada siapapun itu,kau tidak akan bisa bersikap sok kuat atau tenang.

Kematian ayahnya,adalah sebuah pukulan telak bagi Sungmin dan mungkin juga bagi keluarga serta perusahaannya-itupun bila mereka tahu.

Banyak yang harus ia urusi.

dari menggantikan posisi presdir Lee corp,memikirkan alasan yang tepat baginya agar para kolega dan pemegang saham mau menerima ia sebagai pengganti ayahnya.

Dan memikirkan masalah yang mungkin akan terjadi,for exemple:turunnya harga saham perusahaan atau penarikan investasi asing.

Dia juga harus mencari peta yang bahkan tidak tahu apakah benda itu ada,teror bom yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam nyatanya lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan memakan masakan gagal Kim Ryeowook.

Belum lagi jasad ayahnya yang entah seperti apa nasibnya sekarang ini!

Astaga..memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang.

"Mianhae"Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan itu dengan satu kata bermakna penting.

Membuat semua lamunan Sungmin keluar dan kembali memperhatikan tunangannya.

Dia bukan tipe namja yang dapat mengatakan hal-hal gombal nan romantis pada kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun juga bukan tipe orang yang terbuka dan mau begitu saja mengatakan segala isi hatinya.

Dia lebih pada namja yang hanya akan mengatakan suatu hal penting pada kekasihnya dengan kata-kata sederhana namun memiliki makna kuat.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Yeoja ini mengerti dan sangat mengerti kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan perasaannya.

Dan ini sudah cukup baginya.

Kyuhyun sudah tahu dimana letak permasalahan ini dan namja itu menyadari kesalahannya.

Bagi Sungmin itu sudah cukup.

Tidak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah lagi.

"hm.. aku juga minta ,jadi kita baikan?"Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi harap-harap cemas langsung tersenyum.

Senyum tulus penuh cinta yang begitu mengikat kala mendengar suara lirih nan merdu Sungmin.

Dan itu membuat seorang di sebrangnya tercekat,saat melihat senyum yang menawan dan penuh cinta tersebut.

"Ne,..kita baikan."Ucap pasti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggukkan kepala dan balas tersenyum tipis,sementara kedua tangannya masih bergetar dan kedinginan.

Namun ia tak mempedulikan hal aneh pada tubuhnya.

Dirinya masih terpesona dengan senyuman Kyuhyun.

Ini pertama kalinya ia sadar setelah dua bulan lebih bersama namja bersurai hitam kelam.

Kyuhyun memiliki senyum yang indah dan bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak menydari hal seperti ini?

Meskipun sekujur tubuhnya menggigil,namun dengan melihat senyum itu sebagian dari tubuhnya berdesir hangat.

Degup jantung yeoja ini mungkin masih bisa dikatakan normal,walau begitu ia tidak bisa memungkiri ada hawa panas yang menjalar kehatinya.

Panas itu kemudian berubah menjadi hangat dan mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Heechul,bahkan tidak seindah ini saat tersenyum"Batin Sungmin.

"Min?"Kyuhyun memanggil sedikit keras Sungmin,karena sepertinya yeoja itu melamun entah kenapa.

Sedang Sungmin yang mendengar sahutan Kyuhyun kemudian berdeham,mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Ah..ne..wae?"Tanya Sungmin canggung.

"Annyio"Jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak kalah canggungnya.

Aish..kenapa suasanya berubah menjadi tidak enak begini!batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Dari balik kacamata hitam yang digunakannya,Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

Well...mungkin ini saatnya ia menanyakan perihal kalung yang digunakan pria itu.

Apalagi saat ini mereka tidak mempunyai pembicaraan yang dapat mencairkan suasana

...hitung-hitung menghilangkan suasana canggung yang melanda dan memenuhi keingin tahuan Sungmin.

1###3

kita mulai Sungmin -kata itu diucapkan sendiri dengan non verbal.

Mungkin terdengar seperti memanfaatkan situasi dan sedikit..yeah..munafik.

Tapi peduli setan dengan semua itu.

Meskipun Heechul mengatakn untuk beristirahat,ia tahu tubuh dan pikirannya akan menolak itu.

Lagi pula bukankah mereka sudah tidak memiliki banyak lagi waktu,apa lagi mengingat maslaah yang cukup pelik di dalam tubuh SAS sendiri.

Satu alasan lain yang mungkin sedikit egois.

Karena dengan bekerja dan memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak lama jadi prioritasnya,Sungmin dapat melupakan kesedihan terhadapa kematian ayahnya.

Jadi sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah memulai dari satu kalimat pertanyaan sederhana namun to the point.

1###3

"Hei..Kyu..sejak kapan kau memakai kalung itu?"

Sungmin menunjuk bagian leher dan dada Kyuhyun yang sedikit terekspose,karena Kyuhyun menggunakan kemeja yang tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka.

Kyuhyun menyentuh kalungnya dan mengangkatnya sedikit,sekedar untuk memastikan.

"Ini?Oh...aku sudah lama memakainya dan ini berharga bagiku."Jelas Kyuhyun Singkat.

Dari perkataan Kyuhyun,jelas Sungmin tahu,namja ini tidak terlalu menyukai pembicaraan yang menyangkut kalungnya.

Tapi..yah,mau bagaimana lagi-ini tuntutan pekerjaan.

Jadi meskipun Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ia membahas kalung itu,Sungmin akan tetap membicarakannya.

Kapan lagi ia memiliki kesempatan seperti ini?

"Berharga?wae..kenpa bisa seperti itu?"Tanya Sungmin yang sok polos dan innocent.

Kyuhyun diam,seperti menimbang-nimbang.

Apakah harus aku katakan?tapi dikatakan juga sepertinya tidak Kyuhyun.

"Ini..pemberian terakhir mendiang kakekku...yah karena itu aku menganggapnya berharga"

"Kapan kakekmu memberikannya?"

"hm..sehari sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke dua belas"Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kenapa Sungmin harus menanyakan hal seperti ini?

"Oh..begitu.."Sungmin menganguk anggukan kepalanya pelan.

Sungmin pov

Jadi Sunghyun memberikannya sehari sebelum ia kecelakaan!aish..tapi kenapa difoto itu Sunghyun masih memakainya saat sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya?!

Aku jadi teringat foto yang diberikan Donghae-si ikan amis.

Sepuluh menit sebelum kecelakaan terjadi,di foto itu jelas Sunghyun masih terlihat memakai kalungnya.

Tapi,tadi Kyuhyun bilang dia mendapatkan kalung itu sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya.

Bukankah ulang tahun Kyuhyun tanggal 3 februari,itu bertepatan dengan kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa kakeknya!

Aigoo kepalaku rasanya pusing bukan main memikirkannya.

Aku kembali menghela napas.

Ishh sepertinya hari ini aku banyak menghela napas panjang.

"Kenpa menanyakan hal ini?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum sewajar dan sepolos mungkin saat Kyuhyun bertanya.

Well..tentu saja dia akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Ani..aku hanya penasaran.

Kau bukan tipe namja yang suka memakai ..jadi rasanya agak aneh melihatmu memakai kalung itu Kyu"

Jawabku seadanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat percaya pada alasanku itu.

Ia kemudian menyesap lemon teanya yang mungkin sudah mendingin sekarang ini.

Begitupun denganku.

Pembicaraan kami pagi ini cukup menyebalkan dan membuatku haus bukan main.

Aku meraih cangkir yang berisi lemon tea di hadapanku.

Namun baru beberapa centi aku mengangkatnya cangkir itu dengan mulus jatuh dan pecah begitu saja dari tanganku.

Bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin!

Aku melihat tanganku yang masih bergetar dan kemudian mengingat kejadian saat dirumah Heechul oppa tadi malam.

Bukankah kejadian ini sama.

Malam itu juga aku memecahkan cangkir yang berisi coklat panas yang diberikan Kibum.

Sepertinnya tubuhku masih mengalami guncangangan traumatis.

Hhh...kenpa aku bisa lupa keadaanku sendiri ?

Sungmin pov end

1###3

Semua perhatian Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada Sungmin,jujur saja dia cukup kaget dengan bunyi pecahan cangkir Sungmin barusan.

Kini posisinya tengah berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin,menggemgam tangan yeojanya-yang entah kenapa terasa sangat dingin.

Kekhawatiran itu merasukinya.

'Kyuhyun kenapa kau begitu bodoh bahkan untuk menyadari keadaan kekasihmu sendiri yang nyatanya saat ini jauh terlihat dari kata baik-baik saja.'

"Gwencahanayo noona?"Tanyanya bodoh,yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi Sungmin.

Dari jarak sedekat itu tentu saja Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut pias dan bibir Sungmin yang tidak semerah seharusnnya.

Terlalu pucat untuk ukuran normal.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang tersirat rasa khawatir teramat sangat itu.

"Kau memanggilku noona?kupikir kau akan terus memanggilku Sungmin tanpa embel-embel noona lagi,Cho"kekeh Sungmin,berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbengong sembari memperhatikan Sungmin-dan detik berikutnya,ia merasa bahwa terjun dari ketinggian lebih dari dua ribu meter dpl adalah hal yang jauh lebih baik.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari,semenjak awal perbincangan mereka,tidak sekalipun ia memanggil Sungmin dengan tambahan Noona,yang biasanya selalu dilakukan.

"Well,sebenarnya aku cukup menikmati panggilanmu padaku yang tampa embel-embel noona itu Cho"Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan dan ringkih di hadapan namja ini.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa wajah khawatir Kyuhyun begitu mengusiknya.

Sungmin tidak menyukai saat namaja itu memandangnya khawtir.

"don't call me noona,cause it's make me felled old women."Ucap Sungmin sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun berkali-kali seakan berhenti bernapas.

"Just Sungmin"Tambahnya dan kemudian langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi dengan cekatan Kyuhyun justru menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan langsung menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Merasakan bibir lembut dan manis Sungmin yang selalu menjadi candunya.

"Don't tease me sweetheart,aku bisa saja memakanmu di sini- saat ini juga,Chagi-ya"Ucap Kyuhyun di sela cumbuannya.

Oh ghost!Sungmin tahu tunangannya ini memiliki kadar kepervetan yang diatas rata-rata,tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka Kyunyun akan berkata sevulgar itu.

Ciuman itu akhirnya berhenti di menit ke delapan.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas rona merah dan peluh di wajah Sungmin yang membuat yeoja itu tampak menggoda.

Walaupun ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya itu,namun Kyuhyun masih bisa menahan dan dia tahu kondisi Sungmin saat ini sedang tidak mungkin untuk melakukan lebih.

Meski tidak mengtakan padanya,tapi dengan suhu sedingin es dan bibir pias ini-dari sana cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat bagaimana kondisi Sungmin.

"Sekarang saatnya istirahat dan tidur chagi-ya"Sungmin melotot horor.

Demi dewa dewi yang dipercayainya,kau tidak akan percaya-saat ini Kyuhyun menggedondongnya ala pengantin baru.

Dan..oh..jangan lupakan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah namja tampan itu kala mendapati Sungminnya seperti kepiting rebus.

1###3

Sungmin tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya,dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut itu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur membelai lembut surai rambut Sungmin yang kini berwarna coklat tua.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ketenangan serperti ini.

Dulu sebelum appanya sibuk dnegan urusan bisnis atau mungkin pekerjaan lainnya,appanya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membacakan kisah-kisah jdongeng-juga selalu mengelus rambutnya sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menikmatinya,sangat.

dengan sentuhan lembutnya,namja ini membuat dirinya -tubuhnya entah sejak kapan tidak menggigil lagi.

Dan saat Kyuhyun beranjak menjauh dari ranjangnya untuk membiarkan ia beristirahan sendiri,tangannya dengan sepontan meraih pergelangan erat.

Dalam hati ia mengumpati dirinya kau pasti sudah gila.

"Tinggallah disini Cho,aku ingin kau berada di sampingku"Kyuhyun mendekat dan akhirnya kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."Sungmin mengegeser tubuhnya sedikit,memberi ruang yang lebih luas di sisi tempat tidurnya.

.Untuk saat ini saja,ia membutuhkan seseorang ...untuk saat ini tau mungkin seterusnya?

Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk bantal - isyarat agar Kyuhyun ikut berbaring disisinya.

1###3

"Peluk aku"Pinta Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun tidur menyamping disiinya,dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun melakukan itu.

Ia memeluk erat Sungmin,membenamkan wajah yeojanya pada dada bidang miliknya.

"Kau hangat Cho..dan aku menyukainya"

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak keras...lagi.

Oh god Kyuhyun rasa ia akan kehilangan kendali akan jantunya bila Sungmin terus mengatakan kata-kata yang mampu membuat pria ini kejang-kejang bak orang terkena Struk.

"Dan jantung ini..."Sungmin meraba dada kiri di jantungnya.

Ia mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah tampan sang idol halluyu.

"Aku ingin terus mendengar jantungmu Cho..."Kyuhyun seakan terbius dengan ucapan dan tatapan mata kelam yeoja itu yang benar-benar memerangkapnya dalam.

"Berjanjilah..berjanjilah padaku satu hal Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengangukkan kepalanya"Ne"

"Jangan mati sebelum aku..jantung ini...tidak boleh berhenti sebelum jantungku berhenti"Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya -tiba perasaaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Ming..aku..."

Sungmin mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun-meskipun sekilas namun dapat membuat namja tersebut bungkam.

"Cukup katakan ya,Cho."Tekan Sungmin setelah melepas pungutannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin berbicara menyeramkan seperti itu.

Namun satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungminnya.

"Aku mungkin akan gila bila aku harus kehilangan lagi"Gumam Sungmin lirih namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Ia ingin menanyakan maksud dari gumaman sungmin -tapi yeoja ini terlelap terlebih dulu dan akhirnya Kyuhyun urung untuk bertanya.

Lama Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Ia memeluk semakin erat, dan menghirup aroma citrus yang bercampur mawar yang selalu menguar dari dalam tubuh Sungmin,seolah takut dirinya tidak dapat memeluk dan merasakan aroma yeojanya lagi.

_"Kyu,mungkin aku ini yeoja berngsek yang berani mencintai dua namja dalam waktu yang sama_

_Yeah...aku menyadarinya hari ini... bagai mana diriku-tubuh dan hatiku membutuhkan keberadaaanmu,namun di satu sisi aku juga tidak dapat menyingkirkan perasaanku terhadapa seorang Kim Heechul._

_"Mianhae,jeongmal mianhae"_

tbc

di chapter ini ada beberapa adegan yang hanya aku terangkan sekilas seperti adegan ciuman Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

aku menulisnya sebagai selingan belaka.

Tadinya mau bikin chapter khusus bwat adegan itu...tapi..yeah..akunya keburu males =_="

jadi aku ceritain secara singkat aja.#nyengir watados#

mianhae kalau ada typos yang bertebran dimana-mana.

dan Thank buat riview kalian semua XDD.


	9. Chapter 9(Like mozaik)

Hal pertama yang didapatinya ketika ia kembali dari rumah keluarga Lee,setelah memastikan yeoja yang dianggapnya penting dan disayanginya itu adalah tatapan garang-yang tidak lain dan bukan berasal dari adiknya yang cantik namun juga menyeramkan diwaktu bersamaan .Kim Kibum.

Tatapan yang siap membunuh mangsanya dan menyiksanya sampai si mangsa berteriak-menangis dan memohon di bawah kakinya itu sudah biasa di lihat Heechul.

Walaupun memang menyeramkan dan penuh intimidasi,namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Yeah,namanya juga sejenis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"Tanya Kibum dengan nada datar namun kentara sekali kekhawatiran didalam orb oniyxnya.

"Kurasa baik"Jawab Heechul sembari terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Pagi ini ia sudah terlambat pergi ke Kantor(markas SAS)dan sebagai atasan yang baik jelas ini bukan prilaku yang patut diperlihatkan pada bawahannya.

"Kurasa?"Kibum dengan cepat mencengkram lengan kakanya-membuatnya berbalik untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"Yeah...aku tidak bisa memastikan dengan pasti,kau tahu aku bukan seorang psikolog.

Tapi aku cukup yakin Sungmin pasti akan baik-baik saja,

di sana ada keluarga dan kekasihnya"ucap Heechul sembari melepaskan cengkraman kuat yang membuatnya dalam hati merintih kesakitan.

Well adiknya ternyata punya tenaga yang lumayan kuat,ditambah lagi dengan kuku-kukunya yang runcing.

Ishh...dicengkram oleh seorang Kim Kibum sama halnya dengan dicengkram induk Singa.

"Kekasihnya heo?Kau mau membuat lelucon denganku Kim Heechul?"Kibum mendengus keras kala mendengar kata 'kekasih'yang terucap dari bibir kakanya.

Dia tahu betul kalau Sungmin mau menerima pertunangan,yang baginya sialan itu hanya karena tugas yang harus di lakukan.

Lagi pula setahunya Sungmin itu menyukai kakaknya,bukan namja yang sok tebar pesona macam Kyuhyun.

"Ne kekasihnya..atau bisa dibilang tunangannya"Heechul membalikan badan kembali dan melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa dokument.

"Tunangannya!Kau bercanda hah!aku tahu betul Sungmin tidak menyukai namja pucat macam Cho Kyuhyun,dan seharusnya kau juga tahu itu..brengsek!

Orang yang seharusnya menemani dan berada disampinya itu kau,oppa-bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang entah siapa dia!"

Kibum rasanya ingin menjerit bila mengingat kelakuan bebal kakanya yang seolah mempermainkan perasaan teman juga sahabatnya.

Namun sebagai seorang Kim Kibum,ia menekan segela bentuk kemarahannya itu dan hanya mengatakannya dalam nada terdatar dan dingin yang ia miliki.

"Percayalah Kibummie,Sungmin pasti akan baik-baik saja berada di sana-

lagi pula namja itu adalah orang yang tepat bersanding di sisi sahabatmu itu."

Heechul tidak mau berlama-lama berdebat dengan adiknya,selain akan menambah buruk moodnya di pagi yang cerah ini,ia juga tidak ingin membangunkan singa tidur dalam diri Kibum.

"Aku lebih setuju bila oppa yang bersanding dengan Sungmin"Lirih Kibum yang masih dapat di dengar samar oleh Heechul sebelum tubuhnya memasuki kamar.

1###3

Pria kurus dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang cantik itu kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Mata tajamnya serius memandangi kertas-kertas yang percayalah...tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pekerjaannya sebagi wakil ketua SAS.

Dan bila kau ingin tahu seperti apa ruangan atau kantor pribadi milik Kim Heechul maka demi dewa dewi yunani dan romawi yang selalu dielukan dua yeoja menyebalkan dalam hidupnya(red Kibum n Sungmin)maka kau tidak akan percaya ruangan ini adalah milik seorang petinggi SAS.

Karena tidak seperti ruangan kantor kebanyakan yang lebih terkesan suram atau futuristik semata.

Ruangan sang wakil petinggi SAS-nyatanya adalah ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti ruang kerja Desainer.

Hal itu menjadi pertanyaan tersendiri bagi setiap para anggotanya yang memasuki ruangan ini,namun Kim Heechul tetaplah seorang Kim Heechul yang masa bodoh dengan rasa penasaran orang lain terhadap pribadinya-khususnya desain ruangan kantornya.

(Bukankah sifatnya ini mengingatkan kita pada seseorang?)

Cat dinding yang berwarna magenta dipadukan dengan garis keemasan di pertengahan dinding menghiasi warna kharismatik ruangannya.

Beberapa lukisan terkenal dari pelukis- pelukis hebat ikut meramaikan suasana ruangan.

Terlihat di meja tamunya berserakan sketsa-sketsa gaun maupun pakaian biasa yang terbilang sangatlah elegan dan mempesona.

Jangan lupakan patung manekin yang berdiri angkuh dengan balutan busana rumit dan artistik berwarna biru elegan yang dipadukan kain sutra keemasan yang melingkari patung manekin .

Dan percaya-atau tidak-sang pencipta dari gaun yang tengah digunakan manekin tersebut adalah seorang Kim Heechul yang nyatanya berfrofesi sebagai satuan agen khusus pemerintah.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah,sebenarnya Kim heechul itu sorang desainer atau pria menyeramkan bak iblis yang menjabat sebagai wakil-menggantikan presiden untuk menanganai SAS?

Jawabannya tentu saja,Kim Heechul adalah bagian penting SAS yang mungkin berprofesi ganda menjadi desainer.

Yah,kalau dingat-ingat bahwa dia memiliki perusahan fashion yang kini tengah berkembang dan perusahan tersebut ditangani Kim Kibum,hal ini sepertinya tidak aneh.

Lagipula sebagai seorang kakak yang baik(Kibum muntah mendengarnya)Heechul juga ingin turut membantu sang adik bukan?

Oke,itu alasan yang luar bias menggelikan,dan yakinlah tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan alasan Heechul melakukan ini di kantornya karena hobi membunuh rasa bosannya.

Nah apakah itu alasan yang lebih wajar?atau justru tambah aneh?ah...terserah kalian ingin memikirkan apa tentang namja ini.

Bukankah Heechul itu memang orang aneh?

"Kau masih bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menggelikan di saat genting seperti ini?"Shim Changmin,sang tangan kanan sekaligus asisten pribadi Presiden Park,memasuki ruangan Heechul.

Namja itu mengernyit saat mendapati orang-yang ia akui memiliki sikap menyebalkan dan keanehan luar biasa namun hebat itu kini tengah asik menggambar sesuatu entah apa di meja kerjanya.

Dia kemudian duduk di sofa yang disediakan untuk tamu dan kembali menatap Heechul yang kini tengah balik memandanginya juga.

"Wow..tidak biasanya seorang staf kepresidenan datang secara pribadi mengunjungiku?"Bibirnya menyeringai sempurna dengan mata tajam yang memandangi Changmin.

"Yeah..kalau bukan permintaan langsung dari presiden sendiri aku tidak akan sudi memasuki ruangan absurdmu ini"Jawab Changmin sembari membalas seriangain Heechul dengan seriangainya.

Dua sosok iblis di ruangan yang sama,hanya berdua dan itu benar-benar menyeramkan!

"Shim Changmi yang tidak kenal takut dan juga sopan santun"Sarkas Heechul sembari melangkah mendekati Changmin dan kemudian duduk tepat di hadapan namja jangkung itu.

"Sungguh aku tersanjung mendengar pujianmu mengenai ruanganku ini"Changmin terkekeh mendengar nada jengkel Heechul.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perkembangan pencarian si tuan map?"

Dari pertanyaannya itu jelas Heechul tahu apa tujuan Changmin datang kemari.

" masih belum menemukannya sampai saat ini"Jawab Heechul sembari melipat kedua kakinya.

"hhh..entah kenapa aku tidak kaget mendengar itu."Heechul mengendikan bahu,menganggap cemoohan dari Changmin seperti halnya angin lalu.

"Yah..tentu saja kabar seperti itu bukan hal asing ditelingamu,tapi bukankah alangkah lebih baik bila presiden park memberikan satu tambahan personil untuk mencari sang tuan peta?"Heechul menyeringai dengan indahnya dan karena mereka sama-sama sejenis,Changmin dengan devil smirk yang tidak kalah menyeramkan dengan nada intimidasi dari Heechul menggeleng pelan.

"Sayangnya keadaan tidak mendukung untuk menambah personil lagi-

apa kau tidak tahu atau otakmu sudah terlalu load untuk memperoses hal seperti ini?"

"Ha ha..tentu saja aku tahu-kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau saja yang bergabung -bukankah kau orang kepercayaannya"

"Suatu kehormatan aku bisa membantu kalian,tapi tugas utamaku adalah untuk menjaga Presiden kita tetap bernapas"

Heechul mendengus kasar.

Mendengar perkataan namja di depannya ini nyatanya benar-benar membuat ia ingin melempar Changmin ke sungai han yang saat ini suhu airnya pasti mempu membekukan otak Shim Changmin dalam beberapa detik.

"Katakan saja kalau kau takut gagal dan lebih memilih jalan aman dengan terus berada didekat orang itu?Woah..aku baru tahu kau sepengcut itu,Shim Changmin"

Bibirnya berkedut mendengar sindiran menjengkelkan dari orang yang tidak kalah menjengkalkan.

Walau sepertinya usia namja itu jauh lebih tua dibanding dengannya,namun Changmin sama sekali tidak gentar.

"pengecut?Kurasa kata itu terlalu berlebihan untuk orang seberani diriku."Narsisinya dengan mengangkat kepala.

"Tidak ada seorang pengecut yang berani datang kekantormu dan mengobrol empat mata denganmu dalam waktu yang relativ lama seperti sekarang ini"

"Sekali lagi-Aku anggap itu pujian Kid"Heecul bersiul ringan sembari menepuk kedua tangannya .

"Nah...sekarang...apa yang ingin kau lakukan heo?mengobrol seharian denganku dan curhat mengenai jam kerjamu yang tidak manusiawi?"

Changmin tergelak.

Sedikit banyak ia mengerti kenapa hanya Sungmin dan Kibum yang mampu mendekati dan berbicara layaknya manusia dengan Heechul.

Karena mereka bertiga dan juga dirinya memiliki sifat yang sama.

Sama-sama keras kepala dan bermulut licin.

Yah..tidak ada orang yang tahan dengan olokannya ini,kecuali kalau ia memiliki mental baja seperti dirinya.

Dan limabelas menit di ruangan ini seperti halnya lima belas hari kau menunggu persidanganmu yang hanya untuk mendengar putusan hakim mengenai hukuman mati.

"Well...orang tua itu memang kejam"Wajahnya masam dan cemberut mengingat sang presiden yang ternyata super pelit.

Baik pelit dalam materi maupun memberikan jam istirahat pada anak buahnya.

"Ck,dia hanya memberi waktu istirahat selama dua puluh jam dalam tiga minggu!Kau cukup beruntung tidak terpilih menjadi bodyguardnya."

"Yeah...aku beruntung dan sayangnya kau sial kid-."d

Changmin tahu Heechul belum selesai dengan ucapannya itu,namun suara ketukan pintu memaksanya untuk berhenti bicara dan memberi sahutan agar seseorang di sebrang sana masuk.

1###3

Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat setengkuk yang Changmin yakin rambut itu diberi jell berlebihan.

Lihat saja warna rambutnya yang seperti berminyak

Pakaiannya formal,dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang melekat di bagian tubuh atasnya-dan kakinya di balut celana hitam semi formal.

"Ada apa Jinki?"Mata itu memandang tajam Jinki.

Seakan siap menguliti namja yang sudah lancang membuatnya menghentikan untaikan kata 'indah' yang seharusnya di dengar Changmin.

Jinki menelan ludahnya gugup.

Tangannya bahkan berkeringat dingin dan lagi ia benar-benar merasa nyawanya berkurang sepuluh tahun saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari atasannya.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi...ia harus datang kemari dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada atasannya bila tidak...yah...siap-siap saja mendengar aungan singa jantan mengamuk.

Jinki...atau lebih akrab di sapa onew membungkuk singkat sebelum menjawab atasannya.

"Data yang anda minta sir"

Changmin menahan tawanya kala mendengar Suara Jinki yang seperti cicitan tikus.

_Aigo,namja ini benar-benar ketakutan rupanya_ .

Pria itu memberikan sebuah Fd pada Heechul.

Membiarkan Fd itu berada di tangan atasannya yang langsung menggenggam erat,seakan tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Kerja bagus boy."Jinki mendesah lega dan tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya.

Jarang-jarang ia mendapat pujian dari atasannya ini.

"Thank sir"

Merasa masih ada pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan,Jinki undur diri dari hadapan Heechul.

Lagi pula ia tidak mau lama-lama berada dekat dengan atasannya ini.

Setelah kepergian bawahannya,Heechul kembali berbalik dan duduk di mejanya seperti sedia kala,sebelum kedatangan Changmin.

Fd yang ada ditangannya kemudian di masukan kedalam usb komputernya.

Pria ini sudah tidak sabar melihat isi dalam fd ini yang ia yakini dapat menghiburnya.

Namun atensinya itu harus teralihkan saat mengingat masih ada sosok mahluk gaib di tentu saja harus ia usir.

"Shim Changmin,apa kau tahu aku ini memiliki alergi"

Changmin mengernyit heran sekaligus penasaran.

" tidak...kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku"

Heechul memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Mau tahu alergiku apa?"Pertanyaan Heechul itu benar-benar sangat menggiurkan untuknya.

Mengetahui salah satu kelemahan Heechul sama saja dengan menemukan berlian puluhan karat di guru pasir.

Itu sama saja dengan kau dapat membalas mengerjai orang aneh itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran nista Changmin.

"Bila kau tidak keberatan sir"

Jawabnya diplomatis alias cari aman.

"Aku alergi berdekatan dengan orang yang sial sepertimu"Masih dengan wajah super hal yang dikatakannya itu memang benar dan sanagt penting.

"What!"Changim tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari rasa keterkejutan dan serasa berhasil dipermainkan.

Wajah cengo yang tampak seperti orang bodoh itu membuat hiburan tersendiri bagi Heechul

"Kau seharusnya tahu ..maksudku mengenai dirimu yang sial"Heechul benar-benar tertawa keras.

"Nah...Jadi karena kau sial dan biasanya orang yang sial selalu mendatangkan kesialan juga untuk orang-orang didekatnya...so"Heechul membuat gerakan seakan mengusir ayam yang masuk pekarangannya.

" ...kembalilah kehabitat asalmu kid"

Changmin tahu betul itu hanyalah guyonan yang terlalu 'halus'.

Maksud sebenarnya hanyalah meminta ia untuk pulang karena namja ini masih punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakuakan.

Shim Changmin tentu tahu betul itu.

Dia bukan orang bodoh dan anak kemarin sore yang baru mengenal Seorang Heechul.

Dan namja nyentrik ini selalu mempunyai caranya tersendiri dan tentunya caranya itu sangatlah Heechul sekali.

"Cih..bilang saja kalalu kau tidak mau aku berlama-lama di tempat nistamu ini"Cibir Changmin sembari melangkah pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

"YAK!Dasar bocah..!"Changmin terkekeh geli mendengar umpatan Heechul-sembari mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menutup pintu saat itu juga.

1###3

"Hhh..."

Helaan napas itu kentara sekali memperlihatkan kelelahan yang di wajahnya-yang menurutnya tampan namun bagi orang lain itu seperti cantik.

terlihat ia sadar betul usianya memang tidak muda lagi.

"Dasar bocah setan..."Heechul berdesis ,namun detik berikutnya ia mengulum senyum geli yang menawan.

Setidaknya perdebatan dengan Shim Changmin di petang ini membuatnya sedikit tenang dan terhibur.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi segera saja ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Data yang baru saja diberikan Jinki itu berisi sebuah folder yang memuat profil seluruh anggotanya.

Bukan hanya profil namun seluruh jadwal kerja dan kegiat mereka sehari-hari.

Dengan cermat Heechul membacanya satu persatu-berusaha menemukan keganjilan di salah satu data anggotanya.

Entah kenapa semenjak Park Jungsoo alias sang presiden mengatakan ada penghianat yang hidup dan tentu saja bernapas di organisasinya,Heechul geram.

Ia bersumpah bila menemukan penyusup itu,dirinya sendiri yang akan menghabisi dan menyiksanya tanpa ampun.

Namun sayangnya,setelah hampir lima jam Heechul bergelut di depan komputernya,yang tentu saja membuat otak juga matanya lelah bukan main, tidak ada yang dapat ia temukan.

sedikitpun tidak ada keganjilan apapun dan ini membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"My Hell...dasar ular licin"Geraman itu benar-benar dalam- sarat akan kemarahan luar biasa.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat diantara meja kokoh dan kursi kebesarannya.

Heechul akhirnya mematikan komputernya dengan bringas dan langsung meneguk habis kopi yang selama berjam-jam tak tersentuh oleh tangannya.

Hanya sekali teguk dan semua cairan pekat yang pahit itu ludes di minumnya.

"Brengsek!"Demi merlin,kenapa rasanya dewi fotune tidak pernah ada dipihakku?

1###3

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya menuju Kediaman keluarga besar Cho,Kyuhyun hanya memandangi kedua tangannya yang seharian ini memeluk erat tubuh mungil yeoja yang dicintainya.

Dalam keheningan malam,namja itu menghela napas lalu memadangi pemandangan jalanan Seoul di malam hari.

Otaknya semenjak pagi tadi berpikir keras-tepatnya saat ia berbicara atau berdebat dengan Sungmin,dan berakhir dengan tidur seranjang-well dalam hal ini mereka hanya tidur oke,tidak lebih dari itu,walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin melakukan hal yang yeah..katakanlah hanya boleh di lakukan suami-istri.

Kyuhyun sadar ada yang aneh,salah,tidak biasa atau apalah mengenai Sungminnya.

Yeoja itu..terlihat rapuh.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat sosok lain Sungmin

Seperti kaca.. mudah pecah dan menyedihkan.

Jujur saja ia tidak ingin melihat Sungminnya seperti itu.

Akan lebih baik bila Sungmin seperti biasanaya,arogan..bossy dan menyebalkan.

Yah..itu lebih baik di bandingkan harus melihat sosok kekasihmu yang seperti diambang kematian.

Apalagi ketika Sungmin mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh-memintanya untuk tidak mati sebelum yeoja itu?Ohh..god!kau tahu,Kyuhyun rasanya ingin berteriak keras mengatakan agar Sungmin berhenti dan tidak mengucapkan hal menakutkan seperti itu.

Ia tidak ingin dan mau terpisah dengan yeoja yang kini telah merebut separuh dari hatinya-jiwanya.

Apalagi harus kehilangan Sungmin untuk selamaya.

tapi kata -katanya teredam begitu saja.

Lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya kaku.-It 's suffocating .

Kyuhyun bukanlah namaja bodoh,ia tentu saja sadar ada suatu alasan besar dibalik sikap aneh Sungmin.

Dua bulan lebih terus bersamanya membuat ia lebih mudah memperhatikan yeoja-nya itu.

Sungmin.

Satu nama yang terus menghantui Kyuhyun setiap malamnya.

Yeoja yang membuatnya jatuh hanya dalam satu kali tarikan napas.

Awalnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjatuh pada sosok yeoja seperti Sungmin.

Namun kini Kyuhyun mengerti-

Karena Sungmin berbeda.

Tidak seperti yeoja yang selalu mengejar dan berkencan dengannya.

Sungmin...yeoja ini meskipun terlihat tertarik dengannya namun disatu sisi juga selalu menjaga jarak lebih tepatnya menarik diri darinya.

Yeoja ini juga selalu memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya terlebih dahulu,seakan takut apa yang dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Lalu,Sungmin juga sering menghilang begitu saja dan tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu.-_-

Bukan hanya itu,Kekasihnya ini bahkan terlihat tidak peduli dengan semua berita skandal yang selalu menimpa Kyuhyun.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sungmin saat di gazebo pagi tadi,tapi rasanya terlalu ganjil bila seorang kekasih bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat orang -orang membicarakan pasangannya bersama yeoja lain.

Setidaknya...ia bertanya apakah berita itu benar atau tidak?tapi ini...jangankan bertanya,tertarik saja sepertinya tidak.

Kyuhyun tidak melihat kecemburuan dimata foxy itu.

**Tidak pernah.**

Justru yang selalu cemburu dan terkadang over bila melihat Sungmin mengobrol dengan namja lain,bahkan dengan Sungjin yang notabennya adalah adik Sungmin adalah dirinya.

Walaupun Sungmin sering memperlihatkan kalau dirinya cemburu,tapi matanya masih baik dan sangat baik untuk menilai bahwa itu hanyalah akting semata.

Yang tidak diketahunya adalah alasan Sungmin melakukan itu.

Itulah yang membuatnya-mungkin,menyukai Sungmin.

Karena dia tidak mudah ditebak.

Wanita itu lihai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Lee Sungmin adalah mozaik yang rumit dengan segala keindahannya.

Aneh?Yeah,,Kyuhyun tahu itu aneh.

Tapi yang namanya cinta sejak kapan tidak aneh?

Dan sudah dua bulan lebih-hampir ketiga bulan dengannya,namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran wanita tersebut.

Satuhal lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun pusing dan selalu migren mendadak bila memikirkannya-

Sikap Sungmin.

Well Kyuhyun tahu betul Sungmin dari keluarga super duper kaya-sama sepertinya,yeoja itu juga terkenal dengan sifat boros dan shopaholicnya.

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Sungmin selalu memeras mantan-mantannya agar bersedia membelikan apapun yang diinginkan yeoja itu,nah..masalahnya disini adalah Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendapati atau merasa Sungmin merampok dompetnya.

Walapun hampir tiap minggu ia diseret untuk berbelanja seharian dan merampok mall bersama gadis itu, tapi demi kepala besar manajernya tercinta...Lee Sungmin tidak pernah memakai sepeserpun uangnya!

Bukan hanya itu,Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah pernah melihat Sungmin berada di panti asuhan pinggiran Seoul-memberikan hasil rampasan mereka di mall pada dua orang biara yang langsung memeluknya erat saat Sungmin datang.

Saat itu ia baru pulang mari Mokpo dan melewati jalanan yang biasanya sepi,karena di daerah sana hanya ada beberapa perumahan dan panti asuhan.

Ini dia yang Kyuhyun bingungkan.

Apakah mungkin,Sungmin yang selama ini di kenalnya akan sudi datang ketempat seperti itu,apalagi memberikan barang-barang mewahnya?

Dan dari sanalah Kyuhyun mendapati satu kesimpulan abstrak.

_Ada sesuatu yang lain pada diri Sungmin yang ia tidak tahu apa itu._

"Hhhh..Lee Sungmin,kau benar-benar membuatku gila"Gumam Kyuhyun dalam keheningan.

Lee Sungmin adalah misteri besar bagi Cho pria ini selalu tertarik dengan segala jenis misteri yang ada.

Membuatnya terangsang untuk memecahkan misteri itu.

Apalagi kalau misteri kali ini adalah mengenai sosok yeoja yang dicintainya.

1###3

Kyuhyun menghempaskan badannya pada kursi jok mobil-tangannya sesekali mengacak rambut yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi-luar biasa berantakan.

Namja tampan itu kemudian menghirup dan mengeluarkan udara berkali-kali,berusaha untuk menjernihkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba migren.

"Aigo.."Gumamnya sembari mengurut dahi dan pangkal hidungnya.

Tangannya kemudian turun merambat pada bagian dada dan mengusapnya untuk menetralkan detak jantung yang selalu saja berdebar entah kenapa setiap kali memikirkan Yeoja bermata foxy yang meneduhkannya.

Namun pergerakan tangannya itu terhenti kala menyadari ada yang ada sesutu yang mengganjal di bagian dadanya.

Kyuhyun dengan tergesa merambati hampir seluruh permukaan leher dan dadanya-berharap menemukan sesuatu.

Namun setelah beberapa detik mencoba mencari keberadaan benda yang seharusnya melingkar di lehernya dan sebuah bandul yang menggantung sampai bagian dada tidak ada pada tempatnya,Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan.

"Shitt...bagaimana bisa kalung itu hilang!"

1###3

Jangan tanyaakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kalung yang menjadi incarannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Jangan tanyakan pula apa yang akan ia lakukan pada sebuah kalung kelewat sederhana yang sama sekali tidak ada menariknya itu.

Well..ternyata mencuri atau dalam kasus ini meminjam tanpa ijin untuk sementara waktu dari Cho Kyuhun cukup mudah juga.

Sungmin jadi teringat saat pagi menjelang siang dia dan Kyuhyun berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang sama dan saling berpelukan.

Yeoja lain mungkin akan terbuai ketika melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap namun tidak bagi Sungmin.

Oke...bohong kalau ia mengatakan tidak..mungkin sedikit.

Nah..saat dimana Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya itulah Sungmin dengan gesit dan kilat langsung mengambil Kalung dari leher Kyuhyun.

Cukup terkejut juga dirinya saat itu.

Hel..bagaimana bisa otaknya berpikir licik ditengah suasana hatinya yang masih berduka?Hhhh Sungminpun tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

Sekarang ia hanya berharap agar Kyuhyun tidak menydari kalau kalungnya hilang saat berada di rumahnya.

Akan lebih baik kalau namja itu berpikiran kalungnya terjatuh disuatu tempat..misalnya tempat recording atau pentasnya...terserah yang mana saja,asal bukan Mansion kediaman Lee.

Sekarang objek perhaatiannya kembali pada benda mati berbentuk persegi ditangannya.

Lee Sungmin dengan wajah datarnya mengamati benda persegi yang kini berada di tangannya dengan serius.

Berkali-kali ia putar-balik benda itu berharap ada sesuatu atau petunjuk apapun yang di tinggalkan Cho Senior.

Dan Setelah hampir dua jam meneliti,mengamati juga hampir melemparkannya dengan keras,saking kesalnya mencari tahu ada apa di balik bandul kalung yang nampak norak ini-

'akhirnya'batin Sungmin sembari menyeringai lebar saat ia dengan tidak sengaja menemukan titik balik yang tersembunyi.

Singkat cerita pada saat Sungmin menggeram kesal dan memegang bandul itu dengan dua tangannya diujung sisi bandul dan yang satu lagi diujung yang lain dengan kuat...lalu...

Trek...sebuah bunyi asing dari bandul itu terdengar.

Awalnya Sungmin menatap horor..yeah ia kira merusaknya..tapi ternyata...

Bandul yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya itu terbagi menjadi dua dan terlihatlah benda persegi yang lebih kecil.

"Memory card?"Kedua alisnya terangkat saat mendapati apa yang ada di dalam bandul.

"Cho Sunghyun...kau benar-benar jenius"Tanpa sadar Sungmin memuji Cho Senior itu.

Padahal selama ini ia lebih sering mengumpat dan menggrutu bila mendengar namanya.

"Nah ...jadi...apa yang ada di dalam card ini hm?"Bertanya tanya pada diri sendiri sembari memasukan memory card itu pada komputernya.

Masih dengan senyum atau katakanlah seringaiannya,Sungmin kemudian membuka file memory card tersebut.

Namun senyum itu segera pudar saat monitor komputernya menampakan sebuah tulisan(yang bagi Sungmin adalah teror kegelapan baru)

'Enter your password'.

Tiga kata namun mampu membuat Sungmin menjerit keras dan mencak-mencak.

"BLOODY HELL!WHAT THE ? CHO SHUNGYUN I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE HELL!"

Berbagai jenis umpatan yang ia pelajari dan sering didengar dari Heechul meluncur mulus tanpa hambatan apapun dari bibir ship M-nya.

Tak peduli dengan Kim Ryeowook yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi riasnya,memandang tajam Sungmin dan sedikit menceramahi majikannya ini tentang tata krama dan sopan santun dalam bertutur kata.

"My dear wookie,please stop saying about etiket oke?kau tahu aku sudah cukup stress dengan ini dan ditambah mendengar ocehanmun yang tidak berguna itu..."Sungmin memandang sejenak Ryeowook yang bersedikap dan sepertinya mencoba untuk sabar.

"Untuk saat ini,akan lebih baik kau diam dan duduk manis saja di SANA.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dear...

Kau tidak maukan dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk anti serum yang aku buat?"

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya mendengar kata-kata yang seperti guyonan itu.

Tapi ia tahu,Lee Sungmin tidak hanya sedang berguyon belaka.

Yeoja itu bisa saja melakukannnya-walaupun ryeowook sendiri sangsi Sungmin akan melakukan hal itu.

Jadinya sang asisten kepercayaann Lee Sungmin ini lebih memilih jalan aman.

Dudk manis dan diam.

Memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini tengah berkutat dengan komputernya dan sesekali mencak-mencak atau menggebrak meja kerjanya itu.

"Oh..gods..kenapa orang ini harus memasukan jaringan kemanan tingkat tiga!AGHHH...Aku bukan ahlinya dalam hal seperti ini!demi Merlin,keahlianku itu dibidang nuklir dan Biokimia dan BUKAN IT!"

Kali ini ia menendang meja kerjanya dan hampir saja komputer yang saat ini masih berharga dimata seorang Lee Sungmin jatuh kelantai akibat guncangan dari tendangannya-kalau saja ia tidak dengan cepat menangkap dan mendekamnya (seperti memeluk boneka).

"Kau..belum boleh mati sebelum aku atau siapapun membuka file laknat bin nista yang ada didalammu"Desisi Sungmin dengan kilatan tajam yang terarah pada monitor yang kini sudah kembali pada tempatnya.

Sedang Ryeowook yang melihat kelakuan abnormal Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan meringis kecil.

Entah kenapa Sungmin yang saat ini dilihatnya lebih mirip orang gila dan stress.

"Ora et labora,Mungkin tuhan akan memberikan secercah cahaya terang pada permasalahamu itu"(1)

Ucap Ryeowook menasehati atau lebih tepat menyindirnya.

Tidakmau berlama-lama didalam satu ruangan yang penuh hawa kegelapan itu,Ryeowook melangkah keluar.

Lagipula percayalah...bukanlah pemandangan yang indah melihat Sungmin mengumpat selama berjam-jam dan membuat kupingmu gatal bukan main.

"Oh yeah..in orare labora est"(2)

Seru Sungmin dengan ogah-ogahan sembari memutar matanya bosan-dan kembali mengumpat saat paswoord yang di masukinya failed.

Tbc

dari wikipedia:

Berdoalah dan bekerja(latin)

Oh yeah..berdoa adalah kerja(latin)

**Dan akhiranya chapter ini beres juga...!**

**Aku tidak tahu apakah ada typo atau apapun yang mengganjal di chapter ini.**

**Dan kalau memang ada..Sorry for that.**

**Aku hanya seorang manusia yang tidak luput dari keslahan.**

**N buat para reader semua thank udah mau menyempatkan waktunya membaca ff aneh ini.**

**Apalagi yang udah bersedia meriview dan mengcomment cerita aku.**

**Thank you somuchhhh...Cium satu-satu#plak#Ditimpuk sendal jepit.**

**Oke deh sekian dari ku dan sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.**

**Oh ya..ada kemungkinan selama bulan puasa alias bulan juli ini aku gak bakal update cerita.**

**lagi disibukin ama materi skul yang harus aku pelajari..hiks T_T**

**Tapi..yeh kita lihat aja nanti yah...;)**


End file.
